The Answer Is Love
by rizd.o12
Summary: Chap 14: Sebuah halangan kecil yang justru semakin memperkuat cinta mereka. THIS IS THE ENDING! \ KAISOO and other members of EXO \ GS
1. Chapter 1 The Beast

**Title:**

**The Answer Is Love**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Oh Sehun | Wu Yifan (Kris) | Suzy**

**Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary Chapter 1:**

**Kim Jongin, seorang berandalan kampus yang ****hanya bisa bersenang-senang tanpa percaya pada kata cinta. Ia selalu membenci cinta dan semua orang yang jatuh cinta**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**Gak tahu bakal panjang apa enggak. Tapi mungkin gak jauh beda sama Eien No Ai panjangnya. Aku gak bisa bikin yang terlalu panjang. Hehe.**

**Maaf kalau disini ada beberapa kata-kata yang lumayan kasar**

**.**

**.**

**LET'S START WITH FIRST CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

_BRAKKK_

.

.

Suara setumpuk buku yang membentur lantai berwarna putih menggema di koridor kampus setelah dua orang tanpa sengaja bertabrakan.

Dua orang. Satu orang pria, dan satu orang wanita.

Si pria tetap berdiri kokoh, tak goyah sama sekali. Mungkin karena badannya yang kuat atau memang keseimbangannya yang bagus.

Sedangkan si wanita, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Si wanita mendongak sejenak untuk menatap si pria, kemudian mencoba bangun dan akhirnya berjongkok untuk memunguti buku yang tersebar di sekitarnya.

.

"YA! KAU INI TAK PUNYA MATA ATAU BAGAIMANA?", bentak pria itu pada si wanita. Si wanita sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia terus berusaha mengumpulkan buku-bukunya tanpa peduli pada bentakan si pria.

.

"SELAIN BUTA, KAU JUGA BISU DAN TULI? KAU TAK INGIN MINTA MAAF?"

"..."

.

.

Hening..

.

.

Si wanita seolah tak peduli dan tak mau menjawab sedikitpun.

Si pria sedikit heran namun emosi sudah benar-benar menguasainya hingga ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai kuat-kuat kemudian berlalu meninggalkan si wanita yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya untuk memungut buku-buku yang berserakan.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mem-_bully _wanita lemah seperti itu. Tapi ia sudah memiliki banyak masalah di kampus ini. Jadi sekali lagi ia membuat masalah, tentu resikonya sangat besar. Jadi lebih baik ia pergi saja daripada urusannya makin panjang. Walaupun ia pergi dengan umpatan dan gerutuan kasar sih.

Beberapa menit waktu yang dibutuhkan si wanita untuk memunguti bukunya.

Tangannya yang lentik secara lihai menghitung jumlah buku di gendongannya. Setelah dirasa sudah lengkap, ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan secara hati-hati. Takut menabrak orang lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!"

Terdengar sebuah panggilan di koridor kampus. Seorang pria paruh baya yang memanggil sebuah nama. Pria itu berdiri agak jauh di belakang si wanita yang tadi terjatuh. Sepertinya memanggil nama wanita itu.

Karena merasa tak dihiraukan, pria berkemeja merah _maroon _itu berjalan mendekat dan menepuk pundak si wanita yang dipanggil Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mendengar _appa _mu ini memanggilmu?", tanya pria yang merupakan ayah Kyungsoo itu. Seorang pria tinggi, sangat tinggi, berkulit putih, dan berbadan tegap.

Kyungsoo tetap diam. Ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ayahnya.

Karena heran, ayah Kyungsoo mengamati Kyungsoo baik-baik dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh astaga! Kau nekat mengantar buku-buku ini padaku dan tidak memakai alat itu?", tanya pria itu lagi.

Pria itu segera membuka tas selempang coklat yang dibawa Kyungsoo. Ia menemukan sebuah alat. Errr..seperti sebuah _hearing aids _atau alat bantu pendengaran?

Ayah Kyungsoo segera memakaikan alat berukuran kecil itu di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus berapa kali menasehatimu? Pakai selalu alat itu. Dan kau juga tak perlu mengantar buku-buku ini langsung. Kan aku menyuruh supir untuk mengantarnya", kata pria itu dengan lembut sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kali ini menanggapi perkataan ayahnya dengan seulas senyuman dan anggukkan kecil. Ia memang sudah sering dinasehati ayahnya seperti itu.

Ayahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Ayo kuantar ke halaman parkir. Kau harus segera pulang. _Eomma _mu pasti khawatir. _Kajja!"_

Ayah Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan mengajak gadis itu untuk berjalan perlahan menuju halaman parkir kampus.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hai, Kim Jongin! Kenapa wajahmu masam begitu pagi-pagi begini?"

Pria yang disebut Kim Jongin itu mendudukkan dirinya ke sebuah kursi di pojok kelas. Wajahnya tampak masam walaupun sebenarnya wajah tampannya itu memang tak pernah terlihat cerah. Tapi pagi ini terlihat lebih masam daripada biasanya.

"Aku hanya kesal. Seorang gadis menabrakku dan sama sekali tak meminta maaf", jawab Jongin.

"Hahaha. Hanya karena masalah kecil begitu? Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Mungkin gadis itu terlalu takut padamu. Kau kan _beast _paling terkenal di universitas ini!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Oh Sehun! _You're not different from me. You're a beast too!"_

Pria bernama Oh Sehun itu justru semakin terbahak mendengar perkataan Jongin. "_Yeah..I'm a beast too. But you're my leader, I'm your follower, Your Majesty"_

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Merasa pembicaraannya dengan pria muda berkulit pucat itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Ia sudah sangat mengenal Sehun. Dan pembicaraan tidak penting seperti ini memang rawan terjadi di antara mereka.

"Jangan kesal begitu. Kau akan datang untuk bermain nanti malam kan?"

Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Jongin berubah menjadi sedikit bersemangat usai mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"_Of course. That's my hobby. I'll come.."_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_. _

Suara deru mesin mobil yang sedang dipanaskan bersahutan di tengah malam jalanan Seoul yang telah sepi.

Deretan mobil _sport _mewah mengisi ruas jalanan yang luput dari kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang tak berkepentingan untuk balapan.

Kim Jongin duduk di belakang kemudi mobil _sport _nya. Sebuah _sport car _Ferrari 458 Spider berwarna merah. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat sebuah Mercedes-Benz SL-Class berwarna _silver_ berhenti tepat di sebelah mobilnya. Itu mobil Sehun.

Wow..semua mobil yang ada disana memang mobil mewah!

Mereka bersiap untuk melakukan balap liar. Itu yang dimaksud dengan _hobby _oleh seorang Kim Jongin. Paling tidak, satu minggu dua kali ia mengikuti balap liar seperti itu. Namanya juga _hobby, _jadi Jongin sangat senang untuk menjalaninya.

.

.

"Hei Jongin. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita tidak sekedar berlatih? Jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku, kau boleh memilih antara Sulli, Krystal, atau Suzy untuk kau kencani selama satu minggu. Mereka sudah aku 'bayar'. Jadi tak masalah jika kau ambil satu"

Kata-kata Sehun menghadirkan seringai yang lebih menyeramkan di bibir Jongin. "_That's a good idea. _Aku setuju"

Setelah saling setuju, akhirnya balapan dua mobil mewah milik Jongin dan Sehun segera dimulai.

.

.

Jongin berhasil berada di posisi terdepan setelah _start. _Ia menyeringai puas pada Ferrari merah kesayangannya. Mobil yang memang menjadi kebanggaannya di lintasan balap selama ini.

Beberapa menit Jongin memimpin, tapi menjelang sebuah belokan, Sehun mencoba mengambil alih posisi terdepan. Setengah bagian mobil _silver_ Sehun sudah berhasil menyalip mobil merah Jongin.

Dan Jongin pun terdesak karena saat itu menghadapi sebuah belokan. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mundur dulu.

Giliran Sehun yang menunjukkan _evil smirk _miliknya.

Ketika ada kesempatan, Jongin menginjak pedal gasnya lebih kuat. Berusaha untuk mendahului Sehun. Dan, _bingo! _Ia berhasil.

Mobil merah Jongin tetap berada di depan mobil silver Sehun hingga mencapai garis _finish_.

.

.

Dua makhluk tampan itu keluar dari benda roda empat kesayangan masing-masing.

Pria dengan kulit kecoklatan tersenyum puas usai menang. Sedangkan pria berkulit putih, hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau selalu hebat, tuan Kim"

Pujian Sehun dibalas dengan tawa kecil oleh Jongin. Selama ini ia memang selalu menang dari Sehun. Sehun itu bukan tandingannya. Keduanya tahu hal itu, tapi mereka masih saja sering bertaruh padahal Jongin selalu memenangkan taruhan itu. Hmm..Jongin termasuk salah satu raja balap liar di Seoul. Jadi prestasinya memang tak perlu diragukan lagi. _Oh God! _Balap liar dianggap prestasi? Baiklah..daripada Jongin sama sekali tak punya prestasi, lebih baik itu disebut prestasi saja.

"Kau boleh mengambil satu gadis. _Please take your sexy girl and put her on your bed, my brother"_

Jongin tiba-tiba menatap serius wajah sahabatnya yang baru selesai bicara itu. Yang ditatap pun ikut menunjukkan raut serius.

"Aku tidak serendah itu, Oh Sehun. Aku tak pernah sekalipun berakhir di atas ranjang dengan gadis-gadis yang kukencani"

"_Oh well. That's your good character, man. I know you so well. Just up to you"_

_"Yeah. See you tomorrow"_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_. _

Sekarang siang hari. Tapi entah mengapa, udara musim dingin terasa lebih panas. Mengapa?

Karena di suatu ruang kelas telah terjadi sebuah adegan panas.

Kim Jongin tengah bercumbu panas dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang duduk di pangkuannya. Bibir keduanya terus bergerak secara liar dan kasar. Hanya bibir mereka yang bekerja. Tapi sungguh! Itu sangat panas!

Beberapa menit kegiatan panas itu berlangsung, hingga akhirnya Jongin melepas tautan itu. Keduanya sama-sama bernafas terengah-engah.

Sama sekali tak bermoral! Beradegan mesum di dalam kelas. _Ck_! Pemuda jaman sekarang.

.

"_You're the best, _Suzy. Kau bisa mengimbangi ciuman panasku. _Good job"_

Gadis yang disebut Suzy itu langsung tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh kekar Jongin.

"Kau yang membuatku bisa melakukannya dengan baik. _I love you, _Jongin"

Jongin tertawa mendengar perkataan Suzy.

"_Love? You're so cheesy, girl! There's no LOVE in my dictionary"_

"_Geurae. _Kau memang tak berubah. Tak pernah tahu apa arti kata cinta. Jongin-ah, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita pergi ke _club. _Kita habiskan malam bersama. _Otte?"_

"_Arraseo. As your wish, baby"_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_. _

Langkah kaki Jongin dan Suzy di sebuah klub malam di Seoul disambut oleh gemerlap lampu dan suara musik yang sangat keras.

Mereka berdua memilih untuk duduk di salah satu sofa di klub itu, lalu memesan minuman. Tak lama, minuman yang mereka pesan pun datang.

Jongin menyesap minuman itu sebentar lalu mengalihkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Suzy. Lagi-lagi terjadi adegan panas. Rasanya Jongin lebih suka menyesap bibir ranum Suzy daripada menyesap minumannya. Huh..dasar!

.

"Kau sangat menyukai klub malam?", tanya Suzy setelah ciuman panasnya berakhir.

"Yeah.._this is my second hobby"_

Suzy menatap Jongin intens. Memperhatikan detail wajah pria tampan itu. "Kau seharusnya menjadi milikku", kata Suzy. Masih terus memperhatikan lekuk wajah Jongin.

Jongin menoleh dan menatap balik gadis tinggi itu.

"_I'm a perfect girl. We'll be a perfect couple", _imbuhnya.

"_Nothing's perfect. _Dan berhentilah berharap. Aku tak membutuhkan cinta di kehidupanku", balas Jongin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berpakaian _sexy _itu.

"Semua orang butuh cinta. Aku bisa memberikan cinta untukmu"

Jongin kembali menatap Suzy setelah gadis itu berbicara.

"_I don't need any love from a bitch like you"_

_._

_. _

_PLAKKK_

_._

_._

Perkataan kasar Jongin dihadiahi sebuah tamparan keras oleh Suzy. Pipi kiri Jongin berubah menjadi sedikit merah karena tamparan itu.

"Kau memang monster!", bentak Suzy sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Jongin mengusap pipinya yang baru saja menjadi korban tamparan. Seringai tetap terpampang di bibirnya walaupun ia baru saja ditampar.

"_Yes. I'm a monster. Who care?"_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Annyeong..kembali lagi dengan satu FF Kaisoo nih. tapi chapter ini sengaja dibuat pendek. pengen liat responnya dulu.**

**kalo responnya dikit, bakal di stop aja nih.**

**di chapter ini sebenernya belum terlalu keliatan masalahnya. masalah akan terlihat seiring berjalannya cerita. hahaha**

**.**

**.**

**ok, mind to review?**

**dilanjut gak ya FF ini?**


	2. Chapter 2 Kyungsoo's Fact

**Title:**

**The Answer Is Love**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Oh Sehun | Wu Yifan (Kris) | Xi Luhan | Kim Jongdae**

**Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary Chapter 2:**

**Sebuah fakta tentang Kyungsoo akhirnya terbuka. Jongin sangat terkejut**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**BANYAK TYPO**

**Gak tahu bakal panjang apa enggak. Tapi mungkin gak jauh beda sama Eien No Ai panjangnya. Aku gak bisa bikin yang terlalu panjang. Hehe.**

**Maaf kalau disini ada beberapa kata-kata yang lumayan kasar**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Kau memang monster!", bentak Suzy sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian._

_Jongin mengusap pipinya yang baru saja menjadi korban tamparan. Seringai tetap terpampang di bibirnya walaupun ia baru saja ditampar._

_"Yes. I'm a monster. Who care?"_

**.**

**.**

**LETS GO TO THE 2ND CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

* * *

Beberapa menit Jongin sendirian di sofa itu sebelum akhirnya sosok Sehun datang dan duduk di sampingnya. Sehun juga gemar pergi ke klub malam walaupun intensitasnya relatif lebih sedikit daripada Jongin.

"_Hey man! What's going on? _Kulihat tadi Suzy keluar dari sini dengan emosi yang memuncak. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?", tanya Sehun.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan datar khasnya. "_Nothing. _Hanya menolak cintanya lalu menyebutnya _bitch_. Selesai"

Mulut Sehun menganga mendengar jawaban Jongin. Santai sekali pria bertubuh atletis itu dalam memberi jawaban.

"_Aigoo.._apa kau benar tak punya hati? Makhluk macam apa kau itu?"

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang mengejek itu. Ia tak terlalu menghiraukan perkataan sahabatnya, dan kembali menyesap minuman di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali sambil menggumamkan kata-kata untuk menyalurkan rasa tidak percayanya pada sahabat yang menurutnya sedikit sinting itu.

.

.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku pergi ke klub malam. Dan aku pun akan pensiun dari dunia balap liar"

Jongin sontak menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun. Ia terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"_Wae? _Apa ada masalah?", Jongin bertanya dengan raut yang sangat penasaran.

Sehun menghela nafas. "_Nothing. All is well. Very well. _Aku hanya ingin berubah"

Jongin mengernyit bingung mendengar kalimat Sehun.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan cintaku. Tadi siang adalah saat yang paling bersejarah dalam hidupku. Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya setelah mencintainya dalam diam selama satu tahun"

"_Hey..are you okay? You're so cheesy now. Out of your character, Mr. Oh!"_

"Yeah. Cinta bisa membuat semua orang berubah", balas Sehun.

Jongin tertawa keras dibuatnya. "_So, who's the stupid girl?", _tanya Jongin.

"_She's not stupid. She's a brilliant girl. _Xi Luhan"

Jongin sontak membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Ia terkejut setengah mati. Seperti baru saja tersambar petirnya member EXO yang bernama Chen.

"_Mwo? _Xi Luhan? _Sunbae _kita? Gadis polos dari China itu? Mahasiswa terbaik nomor 2 di angkatannya? Kau bercanda!", kata Jongin dengan nada tak percaya.

"_Wae? What's wrong? _Jangan bilang kau menyukainya?", tanya Sehun penuh selidik. Ia takut jika Jongin mengincar gadis yang saat ini resmi berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"_Of course not. _Ia bukan tipeku. Tapi ayolah, Sehun. Apa kau tak punya kaca di rumah? Kalian bagai langit dan bumi. Kau itu bajingan dan ia malaikat. Aku curiga jangan-jangan kau gunakan hal mistis atau semacamnya hingga ia mau menerimamu. Atau mungkin otaknya yang pandai itu sedang tak bekerja dengan baik saat ia menerimamu. _Aigoo.."_

Sehun terbahak mendengar Jongin yang bicara dengan raut frustasi. Sehun sendiri sebenarnya terkejut saat Luhan menerimanya. Ia juga sadar bahwa ia tak pantas untuk Luhan. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Luhan menerima seorang bajingan macam Sehun. _That's a miracle!_

"_Love is blind, _Kkamjong"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan malas. Benci dengan kata-kata _cheesy _nan bodoh seperti itu.

"Aku tahu aku tak pantas untuknya. Makanya aku akan berubah agar aku pantas untuknya", imbuh Sehun.

"Kau rela berubah demi hal bodoh yang kau sebut cinta itu? Apa kau benar-benar sudah gila?", tanya Jongin.

"_Ne, _kurasa aku memang gila karena cinta. Dengar aku, Kim Jongin. Cinta benar-benar bisa mengubah segalanya. Itu bukan omong kosong. Kau akan merasakannya suatu saat nanti. Dimana kau tak akan lepas dari jerat cinta, dan rela melakukan apapun demi cinta. Termasuk mengubah dirimu sendiri", jelas Sehun.

"Haha. Itu tak akan terjadi padaku", balas Jongin diselingi dengan tawa beratnya.

"Kau akan termakan kata-katamu. Hah..mulai sekarang aku melepaskan diri dari dunia gelap. Selamat tinggal, Jongin. Semoga kau menemukan secercah cahaya yang bisa mengubahmu", kata Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Jongin pelan, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang malah tertawa keras.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kim Jongin!"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati _sunbae _nya yang berwajah kotak sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Jongdae _sunbae?"_

Pria bernama Kim Jongdae itu mengatur nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Prof. Kris memintamu untuk ke ruangannya sekarang juga. Sepertinya sangat serius. Segera temui dia sebelum api naganya menyembur wajahmu"

Jongin sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Jongdae. Ini masih pagi dan ia harus menghadap dosen _killer _dengan alis _angry bird _itu? Aaah..ini bukan pertanda baik untuk Jongin. Berdasarkan pengalamannya, ia selalu kena amukan sang naga setiap kali ia dipanggil ke ruangan yang menurutnya seperti neraka itu. Tapi kali ini apa masalahnya?

"_Arraseo. _Aku akan kesana sekarang"

Dengan santainya Jongin meninggalkan Jongdae tanpa ucapan terimakasih.

Jongdae hanya menghela nafasnya. Sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kurang ajar _hoobae _nya itu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya malas di koridor kampusnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sangat terlihat cuek, dan memang itulah karakter sang pria bermarga Kim.

Jongin adalah mahasiswa berandalan di _Korea_ _Development_ _Institute _(KDI) ini. Sebuah institut yang fokus di bidang ekonomi. Ia sendiri merupakan mahasiswa di _Departement_ _of_ _Macroeconomic_ _Policy, _salah satu jurusan favorit di KDI.

Lalu mengapa Jongin yang berandalan itu bisa masuk jurusan favorit? Jawabannya adalah karena pria dingin itu adalah putra tunggal dari Kim Joonmyeon, seorang menteri ekonomi Korea Selatan. Tentu ada 'main' di belakang sehingga Jongin bisa 'duduk' manis di salah satu kursi jurusan favorit itu. Yang jelas, bukan karena otaknya ia bisa menempati satu kursi yang sebenarnya diperebutkan oleh ratusan orang itu.

Menjadi anak seorang menteri tak membuat Jongin menjaga sikapnya. Ia justru bersikap buruk. Penyebabnya karena sejak kecil ia kurang kasih sayang. Ayahnya sangat sibuk di dunia ekonomi bahkan sebelum Jongin lahir. Sedangkan ibunya, Zhang Yixing atau Kim Yixing, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sebagai desainer ternama. Kurang kasih sayang membuatnya tumbuh menjadi pria yang dingin, bahkan sejak kecil. Hal semacam itu sepertinya sudah menjadi penyakit umum anak orang kaya kan?

.

.

Langkah kaki panjang Jongin berhenti di depan pintu coklat dengan tulisan 'Mr. Kris' di bagian atasnya.

Jongin menghela nafas sebentar, lalu mengetuk pintu.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan bertemu dengan dosen _killer _nya.

"Duduklah"

Setelah mendapat perintah, Jongin duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kris.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat karena harus menunggu Kris yang sepertinya masih sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya. Jongin hanya bisa mengamati aktivitas Kris dengan jantung yang berdebar. Selalu begitu setiap ia berhadapan dengan dosen yang punya tinggi di atas rata-rata itu.

Setelah selesai, dosen yang belum terlalu tua tapi sudah bergelar profesor yang umurnya menginjak 45 tahun itu menatap Jongin, lalu menghela nafas.

"Kapan kau akan berubah?", tanya Kris yang membuat Jongin bingung.

"Sudah satu tahun kau menjadi mahasiswa dan semua masih sama. Bahkan semester ini kau mengulang 5 mata kuliahmu yang mendapat nilai E kan? Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Sudah tahu di semester pertama nilaimu buruk, tapi tak juga mengubah sikap!", imbuh Kris. Ia sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang terengah karena bicara panjang dan sedikit membentak. Keluar sudah aura hitam dari seorang Kris, dan itu berhasil membuat Jongin merinding.

"_Listen to me, boy. _Aku sedang berbaik hati. Karena ini masih awal semester 3, aku MEMAKSAMU untuk mengikuti kuliah tambahan untuk 5 mata kuliah itu di rumahku selama 2 bulan. 3 kali seminggu kau harus datang ke rumahku setiap pukul 5 sore. Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat. Tidak ada penolakan!"

Jongin membelalakkan mata karena terkejut. "Ta-tapi..."

"KUBILANG TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN!"

Jongin menciut setelah mendapat bentakan. Meskipun ia _bad boy, _tapi ia benar-benar takut pada raja naga yang satu ini.

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Dosen-dosen lain tak ada yang peduli padamu. _They don't even care of your life. But, I think you're not too bad so I'll help you, boy", _nada bicara Kris melunak dan itu membuat Jongin terkejut. Pria asal Kanada keturunan China itu tentu tahu bahwa seorang Kim Jongin adalah mahasiswa terburuk di universitas itu, tapi kenapa ia menyebut bahwa Jongin tidak terlalu buruk? Jongin tak habis pikir dengan dosennya yang bernama asli Wu Yifan itu. Sikapnya benar-benar tak bisa ditebak.

"_A-arraseo. _Saya menerima hal itu", kata Jongin.

Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu meminta Jongin untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

Sebelumnya, ia berkata bahwa kuliah tambahannya akan dimulai minggu ini. Berarti hari jumat esok ia harus mengunjungi rumah sang naga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin memainkan sedotan di gelas jusnya. Setelah menemui Kris, ia memutuskan untuk membolos kuliah karena pembicaraannya dengan Kris tadi cukup menyita waktu dan ia sudah terlambat untuk masuk ke kelas. Walaupun sebenarnya ia memang memiliki niat untuk membolos kuliah sejak awal. Membolos bukan hal yang aneh dan langka untuk seorang Kim Jongin.

.

"Hei, tuan Kim. Kenapa tadi kau tidak kuliah?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat pria dengan wajah tegas itu menoleh.

Ia cukup terkejut melihat Sehun yang tak sendirian. Ia bersama kekasih barunya, Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Aku dipanggil oleh profesor naga", jawab Jongin, kembali ia memainkan sedotannya dengan malas.

Sehun menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia selalu merasa geli setiap mendengar 'panggilan sayang' yang diberikan oleh Jongin pada sang profesor.

"_Wae? _Ada masalah?", tanya Sehun.

"_Anniya. _Kurasa itu bukan masalah. Hanya saja, profesor itu berniat untuk membuatku mati perlahan"

Jawaban Jongin membuat Sehun bingung.

"Ia menyuruhku mengikuti kuliah tambahan di rumahnya selama 2 bulan. Bukankah itu sangat menyiksa?"

Mata Sehun membelalak karena kaget. Tapi setelah itu ia justru tertawa.

"Oh Tuhan! Kau beruntung, Jongin! Kau kan tahu sendiri profesor galak itu tak pernah peduli pada mahasiswanya. Mau mahasiswanya mati atau menghilang di telan bumi, ia akan _stay cool _selamanya"

Perkataan Sehun diangguki dengan semangat oleh Luhan yang sedari tadi diam. "_Ne, _Jongin-ah. Prof. Kris bahkan jarang peduli padaku", imbuh Luhan.

Jongin sontak menatap gadis imut bermata rusa itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Tapi, bukankah _sunbae _adalah mahasiswa teladan? Bagaimana mungkin _sunbae _diabaikan?", tanya Jongin.

"Kurasa ia memiliki cara tersendiri dalam menilai orang. _I don't know anything about his weird method"_

Setelah perkataan Luhan, semua terdiam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sebelum akhirnya Jongin kembali menatap Luhan dan berbicara.

"Kenapa _sunbae _mau menerima Sehun yang brengsek itu?", tanya Jongin. Sehun langsung memberi _deathglare _pada sahabatnya.

Luhan sedikit terkekeh. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku mencintai Sehun. Aku menerimanya apa adanya. Dan aku percaya bahwa semua orang bisa berubah jika ada kesempatan kedua. _And I give the second chance for my _Sehunnie", jawab Luhan sembari jemari lentiknya memainkan jemari panjang Sehun.

Lagi-lagi kata-kata seperti itu yang didengar Jongin. Ia jengah dibuatnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Itu semua adalah kekuatan cinta. _The power of love", _imbuh Sehun dengan bangga.

Jongin hanya menatap malas pada sepasang kekasih di depannya. Keduanya sama saja. Termakan hal bodoh yang disebut cinta.

"Memangnya kau belum pernah jatuh cinta, Jongin?", kali ini Luhan bertanya.

Jongin lagi-lagi menatap malas pada gadis penggemar _bubble tea _itu. "Aku ini tidak percaya pada cinta. Jadi untuk apa aku jatuh cinta?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya menatap Jongin. Ia menilai bahwa jawaban Jongin sangatlah aneh.

"Sudahlah _chagiya. _Tidak ada gunanya membicarakan masalah cinta dengan Jongin", ucap Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan ragu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian mereka bertiga diam, Jongin masih terdiam sedangkan pasangan HunHan memulai aksi _lovey dovey _nya yang membuat Jongin merasa mual. Bayangkan saja, Jongin harus melihat pemandangan HunHan yang saling menyuapi dengan manja dan sok manis –menurutnya–

Jongin benar-benar merasa jijik melihatnya.

"Sehunnie, ada saus di sudut bibirmu. Sini aku bersihkan", Luhan mengarahkan tisu di tangan kanannya untuk menghilangkan noda saus di ujung bibir Sehun. Selanjutnya mereka berdua sama-sama _blushing _dan itu semakin membuat Jongin merasa ingin muntah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Pukul 5 sore di hari Jumat._

Mobil Ferrari merah Jongin berhenti di depan rumah mewah bercat coklat muda. Setelah satpam rumah itu membuka gerbang, mobil Jongin masuk dan terparkir rapi di halaman yang luas.

Dengan langkah malas, Jongin menaiki 5 anak tangga di depan rumah itu, lalu memencet bel yang berada di samping pintu berwarna coklat tua.

Setelah pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang _maid, _Jongin dipersilahkan masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Ia menunggu kedatangan sang profesor.

.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang. Ternyata kau memang tidak terlalu buruk", ucap Kris yang baru saja datang, dan langsung duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Keluarkan buku-bukumu, aku akan ke dapur untuk menyuruh _maid _membuatkan minuman dan sedikit cemilan", imbuhnya sebelum pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berkutat dengan ranselnya untuk mengeluarkan buku.

.

"Eh, ada tamu rupanya?"

Suara seorang wanita membuat Jongin mendongak. Ia terkejut dibuatnya. Bukan. Bukan terkejut karena melihat wanita yang bertanya, tapi melihat seorang gadis yang sedang digandeng oleh si wanita dewasa itu. Ia pernah melihat gadis itu. Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang lurus, bermata bulat, bibir merah, dan kulit putih.

.

"_Yeobo, _kau mau pergi kemana?", tanya Kris pada wanita yang ternyata merupakan istrinya.

"Eh? Aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo membeli gaun untuk pesta ulang tahunnya minggu depan. Oh iya, siapa pemuda itu?", tanya istri Kris seraya jemari lentiknya menunjuk pada Jongin.

"Ia mahasiswaku, namanya Kim Jongin. Dan Jongin, ini istriku yang bernama Huang Zitao, sedangkan yang di sebelahnya adalah putriku, Do Kyungsoo"

Jongin terbelalak selanjutnya. Tapi ia segera tersadar dan membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. _Annyeong, _Jongin", pamit Tao. Jongin tersenyum menanggapinya. Tapi matanya terus tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kris duduk kembali ke sofa nya dan bingung melihat Jongin yang sepertinya melamun.

"_Wae? _Apa yang kau pikirkan?", tanya Kris yang berhasil mengusik lamunan Jongin.

"Gadis itu putri Anda?", tanya Jongin.

"_Ne, _ia putri angkatku. _Wae?"_

Jongin menghela nafasnya sebelum berbicara. "Beberapa hari yang lalu gadis itu menabrak saya di kampus"

Kris terkejut mendengar penuturan Jongin. "Oh, maafkan Kyungsoo, _ne? _Ia...ia buta"

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang dibuat terkejut.

_"Bu-buta? Padahal waktu itu aku membentaknya dan mengatainya buta. Astaga", _batin Jongin.

"Ehm.._gwaenchana. _Tapi waktu itu ia sama sekali tak meminta maaf"

Kris tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Jongin. Meskipun tersenyum, tapi tatapan matanya menyiratkan kesedihan dan luka. "Selain buta, ia juga bisu dan tuli. Dan waktu itu, ia tidak menggunakan _hearing aids _miliknya. Sekali lagi, maafkan dia"

.

.

_DEG_

.

.

Jantung Jongin serasa ingin melompat mendengar fakta itu. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

_"Di-dia buta, bisu, dan tuli? Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Waktu itu aku mengatainya seperti itu secara kasar. Aigoo", _batin Jongin.

"Ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil 2 tahun yang lalu saat masih semester 1. Ia kuliah di jurusan yang sama denganmu sebelumnya. Jika ia masih kuliah, ia adalah _sunbae _mu. Kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan dosen juga. Sahabatku. Akhirnya aku mengadopsi Kyungsoo karena ia tinggal sendirian di Seoul"

Kris menghela nafas sebelum lanjut menjelaskan. "Ia mengalami buta karena saraf matanya sedikit rusak akibat kecelakaan. Begitu pula dengan saraf pendengaraannya yang menyebabkan ia tuli. Dan untuk masalah bisu nya, itu karena ia sangat _shock _sehingga tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya"

Penjelasan Kris membuat Jongin lagi-lagi tersambar petir milik Chen. Tapi kali ini lebih parah karena ditambah dengan serangan es dari Xiumin sehingga ia membeku.

Beberapa saat tak ada yang berbicara sebelum akhirnya Jongin membuka suara. "Ta-tapi bukankah seharusnya ia bisa dioperasi untuk memperbaiki sistem sarafnya? Sekarang teknologi kedokteran sudah canggih, kan?", tanya Jongin.

Kris mengangguk. "Ia menolak melakukan operasi. Ia punya alasan sendiri untuk menolak", jawab Kris.

Jongin terdiam. Ia tak berniat untuk bertanya lagi karena sepertinya alasan Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi. Dan ia memang tak mau ikut campur pada urusan keluarga dosennya itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Annyeong..**

**disini sudah mulai keliatan kan permasalahannya bakal gimana? hehehe.**

**disini belum ada KaiSoo moment. pelan-pelan aja ya buat moment nya? ^^**

* * *

**Mau belajar bales review satu-satu dulu:**

Insooie baby: makasih review nya. chap 1 emang sengaja pendek, tp sekarang udah lumayan panjang kan? dan soal kyung bisa ngomong apa enggak, ternyata dia gak bisa. hiks. review lagi ya :)

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: yaap! hebat nih bisa nebak kalo Kyung emang buta, bisu, tuli ^^ review again :)

loveHEENJABUJA: KaiSoo moment nya masih belum bisa dikasih di chapter ini. mian :(

byunpopof: ini udah lanjut^^

ArraHyeri: Kaisoo moment nya masih blm ada sampai skrg. chapter depan mungkin. hehe. iya, Kris appa nya Kyung :)

LeeYeon: Kyung buta, bisu, tuli :(

ParkOna: sudah lanjut :)

+ kaisooism: iya. sampai chapter ini jg belum dikasih Kaisoo moment. chapter depan yaa :)

zoldyk: thank you^^

exindira: konfliknya mungkin masih beberapa chapter lagi :)

IkaIkaHun11: haha. suka bikin Kyung tersiksa *enggak dink. abisnya Kyung cocok karakternya. hehe* nanti ada semua couple kok, tp yg bikin Kai cemburu bukan member EXO. nanti ada pokoknya^^

dobichan: thank you. review lagi ya^^

coldwarm: salam kenal juga :)

ulfarafida: maaf Kyung enak buat dinistain sih #plakk hahaha

hanhan: udah lanjut nih :)

* * *

**Semua review sudah terbalas. hehe.**

**review lagi yaaaa. terimakasih semuanya :)**


	3. Chapter 3 A Weak Girl?

**Title:**

**The Answer Is Love**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**~KAISOO~**

** Xi Luhan | Oh Sehun | Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Kris Wu | Huang Zitao | Krystal**

**Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary Chapter 3:**

**Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang lemah? Tak memiliki semangat untuk bertahan hidup? Benarkah itu?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**BANYAK TYPO**

**Gak tahu bakal panjang apa enggak. Tapi mungkin gak jauh beda sama Eien No Ai panjangnya. Aku gak bisa bikin yang terlalu panjang. Hehe.**

**Maaf kalau disini ada beberapa kata-kata yang lumayan kasar**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Kris mengangguk. "Ia menolak melakukan operasi. Ia punya alasan sendiri untuk menolak", jawab Kris._

_Jongin terdiam. Ia tak berniat untuk bertanya lagi karena sepertinya alasan Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi. Dan ia memang tak mau ikut campur pada urusan keluarga dosennya itu._

**.**

**.**

**THE 3rd CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sore hari yang penuh teriakan di lapangan basket _indoor _di kampus. Musim dingin tak terlalu terasa hari ini karena salju sedang tak mau turun. Udara tak begitu dingin.

Di hari Sabtu seharusnya kampus sepi karena kuliah libur. Tapi lapangan basket _indoor_ tetap ramai karena sore itu adalah jadwal tim basket untuk berlatih.

Jongin terlihat duduk di tepi lapangan dan mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan luas itu. Keringatnya bercucuran usai berlatih bersama tim nya. Jongin adalah salah satu pemain andalan tim basket kampusnya.

.

"Kudengar kau mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Prof. Kris?"

Suara berat yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya membuat Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kenapa berita itu cepat sekali menyebar?", Jongin bertanya balik.

Pria yang mengajak bicara hanya tertawa pelan dan duduk di sebelah Jongin. "_You're a popular beast, man. _Tentu saja berita tentangmu cepat menyebar"

Jongin mendengus mendengar perkataan pria itu yang bernada ejekan. Ejekan yang sebenarnya merupakan fakta.

"Aku juga mendengar rumor bahwa profesor galak itu mempunyai seorang anak gadis yang cantik. Apa itu benar?", tanya pria itu.

"_Ne, that's right", _jawab Jongin.

"_Jeongmal? _Kenalkan padaku!"

Jongin menatap malas pada pria di sampingnya. "Kau sudah punya Byun Baekhyun _noona_, Park Chanyeol _hyung _yang terhormat! Lagipula...", Jongin menggantung kalimatnya.

"Lagipula apa? Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya! Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tak berniat melirik gadis lain selain _my _Baekkie. Aku merelakannya untukmu", kata pria bernama Chanyeol itu. Ia memamerkan senyum _teeth rich _miliknya.

"Aku tak mungkin menyukai gadis buta, bisu, dan tuli sepertinya"

Senyum Chanyeol lenyap, matanya terbelalak kaget, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. "_M-mwo? _Gadis itu cacat? _Omona.._kasian sekali. Padahal kudengar ia sangat cantik", kata Chanyeol dengan wajah sedihnya. "Tapi, bukan tidak mungkin kau menyukainya, Jongin. Cinta itu tak bisa melihat hanya secara fisik. Bisa saja ia mengubah hatimu yang dingin dan keras itu", kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Mungkin aku hanya akan merasa kasihan padanya. Gadis itu sudah tidak memiliki harapan dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu bisa saja dioperasi, tapi ia menolak. Sungguh tidak berguna dan bodoh", jawab Jongin dengan cuek.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Hei, Kkamjong. Ia bisa saja memiliki alasan kenapa sampai menolak operasi. Dan aku cukup terkejut karena seorang Kim Jongin yang tak punya hati merasa kasihan pada orang lain. Itu sebuah kemajuan pesat"

Perkataan Chanyeol berbuah _deathglare _dari mata tajam Jongin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau mengerti?", tanya Kris pada Jongin. Saat ini keduanya berada di ruang tengah rumah Kris untuk belajar bersama. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Mengerti penjelasan Kris.

Di tengah keseriusannya dalam belajar, ujung matanya menangkap bayangan Kyungsoo yang berjalan melewati ruang tengah untuk keluar rumah.

"Apa Kyungsoo _noona_ tak melanjutkan kuliahnya?", tanya Jongin.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin.

"Tidak. Bagaimana bisa ia kuliah dengan keadaan seperti itu? Tapi aku selalu mengajarkannya mata kuliah yang seharusnya ia tempuh. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti ia mau dioperasi dan bisa kuliah lagi", jawab Kris.

"Apa ia benar-benar tak ingin dioperasi?", tanya Jongin lagi. Entah mengapa, ia merasa penasaran pada gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu. Hanya sekedar merasa penasaran karena ia menilai gadis itu hanya membuang waktunya saja di dunia ini karena keadaannya yang sangat buruk itu.

"Ya. Dia sangat keras kepala. Sulit sekali membuatnya mengubah pikiran. Alasan yang dimiliki sulit dibantah olehku"

Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Memangnya apa alasannya?"

Kris tersenyum. Entah hanya perasaan Jongin atau bukan, Jongin merasa Kris sering tersenyum saat di rumah. Naga galak itu sepertinya lebih jinak jika di kandangnya.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya", jawab Kris santai.

_"Sial sekali profesor naga ini. Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya", _batin Jongin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin akhirnya menyelesaikan kuliah tambahannya. Hari ini hanya satu setengah jam ia belajar. Padahal sebelumnya sampai 2 jam.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Kris, Jongin berjalan keluar dari rumah Kris.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Kris, mata Jongin menangkap pemandangan seorang gadis mungil sedang duduk di atas ayunan yang berada di taman kecil yang sengaja dibuat untuk menghias halaman rumah Kris.

Mata Jongin terus menatap gadis itu dari kejauhan. Hingga akhirnya kakinya bergerak mendekat secara perlahan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika jaraknya dengan si gadis tinggal 7 meter saja. Jongin terus memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama.

Seringai jahat tersungging di bibir _sexy _Jongin saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan Kyungsoo sedang menangis dalam diam. Entah apa yang ditangisi gadis itu. Yang jelas, Jongin merasa bahwa hidup yang dijalani Kyungsoo sangatlah sia-sia. Usai mendengar penjelasan Kris selama ini tentang Kyungsoo, Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo tak memiliki semangat hidup dan seharusnya memang tak usah hidup lagi.

_"Dasar bodoh. Untuk apa tetap hidup jika hanya kondisinya cacat total seperti ini? Dan untuk apa tetap hidup jika hanya meratapi nasib? Kalau aku jadi dia, sudah lama aku mengakhiri hidupku. Bodoh sekali. Dasar tak berguna!", _batin Jongin. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat itu dan pergi dengan mobilnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Siang hari usai kuliah, seperti biasa Jongin menyempatkan dirinya untuk makan siang di kantin. Ia lebih memilih makan siang di kantin daripada makan siang di rumah. Ya, karena ia tahu bahwa di rumah tidak ada orang saat ini. Orang tuanya pasti pergi, dan itu artinya ia harus makan sendirian. Ia sangat tak suka jika harus makan sendiri.

"Hei, Kkamjong"

Sapaan seorang pria tiang listrik membuat Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya mengaduk Jjajangmyeon di mangkuknya. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah pria yang kini duduk di hadapannya, bersama seorang gadis mungil yang juga duduk di sebelah pria itu.

Mata Jongin mengedip beberapa kali memandang dua orang di depannya. "_Hyung, _kenapa kekasihmu bisa ada di sini?", tanya Jongin pada si pria tinggi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah aku sering mengajak Baekhyun ke kampus kita?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk malas. Seharusnya ia tak bertanya karena memang _sunbae _nya yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu sudah terlampau sering mengajak kekasihnya ke kampus mereka meskipun kekasihnya itu merupakan mahasiswa universitas lain. Jongin juga cukup mengenal kekasih Chanyeol itu karena seringnya Chanyeol mengajak gadis itu ke kampus mereka.

Jongin menyuapkan Jjajangmyeon ke mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya secara perlahan. Matanya berkeliling ke setiap sudut kantin. Tiba-tiba kegiatan berkeliling matanya dan juga kegiatan mengunyahnya berhenti ketika melihat pemandangan aneh di sudut kantin. Seorang gadis sedang duduk sendirian, tangan kanannya memegang ponsel yang didekatkan pada telinga kanannya. Bibir gadis itu seperti bergerak untuk bernyanyi, dan kepalanya bergerak secara pelan mengikuti irama lagu. Jongin menduga bahwa gadis itu sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui ponselnya.

Jongin kembali mengunyah Jjajangmyeon-nya sembari terus memperhatikan si gadis.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Jongin-ah?", tanya Chanyeol sembari kepalanya bergerak mengikuti arah pandang Jongin.

Jongin menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Gadis itu adalah putri tunggal Prof. Kris", jawab Jongin dengan jari telunjuk yang ia arahkan pada si gadis yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo saat ini sedang menunggu ayahnya di kantin kampus.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Jongin dan menganggukkan kepalanya begitu menemukan gadis yang dimaksud _hoobae _nya itu.

"Woaaah..ternyata rumor itu benar! Ia sangat cantik!"

"Ya! Park Dobi! Kau memuji gadis lain tepat di depanku? Kau mau jus _strawberry_ ini menjadi _shampoo_ untuk rambutmu sekarang juga?", Baekhyun memarahi Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar melontarkan pujian untuk Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol diam. Ia hanya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya untuk membentuk huruf 'V' ke arah Baekhyun. Ia juga memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang super lebar.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan dengan malas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin yang hingga kini masih memperhatikan si gadis.

"Kau menyukainya?", Baekhyun bertanya _to the point _pada Jongin.

Jongin mengernyit dan menatap Baekhyun. "Menyukai siapa?", tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi bingung yang berlebih.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Menyukai gadis itu! Memang siapa lagi, hah?"

"Hahaha. Tentu saja tidak. _Noona _tahu? Gadis itu buta, bisu, dan tuli. Hal apa yang membuatku bisa menyukainya?", Jongin tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau itu jangan hanya melihat sisi negatifnya saja. Aku yakin ia memiliki hal positif yang bisa menarik perhatianmu", kali ini Chanyeol menimpali. Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan _namjachingu _tersayangnya.

Jongin tak membalas pernyataan Chanyeol. Dahinya justru berkerut saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

_"Hei..sedang apa gadis itu? Apa benar-benar bernyanyi? Ah itu tidak bisa dibilang bernyanyi! Suaranya saja tak mungkin keluar dari bibir manisnya", _batin Jongin.

Sejenak Jongin berpikir keras.

_"Astaga! Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan? Bibir manis? Tidak tidak! Aku pasti sudah gila! Bukan bibirnya yang manis. Tapi senyumnya! Ya. Senyumnya yang baru saja ia suguhkan. Ia tampak bahagia sekarang. Tidak seperti kemarin yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan itu"_

Jongin kembali berpikir keras lalu mengutuk kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan di dalam hatinya. Bodoh sekali ia memikirkan hal yang tidak penting itu!

Jongin merutuki pikirannya namun matanya tetap terfokus pada sosok gadis mungil itu. Ia dapat melihat pancaran ekspresi yang sangat berbeda. Kemarin Kyungsoo terlihat menyedihkan, tapi sekarang sebaliknya. Apa sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak se-menyedihkan yang Jongin duga? Apa Kyungsoo masih memiliki semangat untuk hidup? Apa yang kemarin itu hanya ekspresi Kyungsoo saat teringat pada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih? Tapi hal apa yang kemarin membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat sedih hingga menangis dalam diam?

Rentetan pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di hadapan Jongin hanya dapat memasang ekspresi bingung mereka saat melihat si pria _tan _terlihat berpikir keras.

.

.

.

"Jonginnie..", suara lembut seorang gadis menyapa indera pendengaran Jongin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Saat itu pula, Kris datang dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari kantin.

Jongin menatap malas pada sosok gadis yang tadi memanggilnya, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo lagi. Satu alisnya terangkat begitu mata elangnya tak mendapati Kyungsoo di tempat semula. "Dimana dia?", tanpa sadar Jongin berbisik lirih. Gadis di sampingnya menatapnya bingung.

"_Nugu?", _tanya gadis itu.

"Do Kyungsoo. Putri tunggal Prof. Kris", Chanyeol menimpali. Ia hendak berdiri dengan Baekhyun. Raut wajahnya menampakkan rasa jijik saat melihat gadis yang kini sedang merangkul mesra lengan Jongin itu.

"Krystal-ssi, kau itu tampak seperti wanita murahan jika seperti itu", cibir Baekhyun. Gadis cantik bernama Krystal itu melotot marah ke arah Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol balas menatap tajam gadis itu hingga akhirnya ia menciut. Ia merapatkan tubuh _sexy _nya pada tubuh Jongin. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menatap malas ke arah gadis itu, lalu pergi meninggalkannya bersama Jongin tanpa bicara apapun lagi.

Sepeninggal ChanBaek, Krystal masih menempeli tubuh Jongin. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu tangannya terulur untuk membelai wajah tampan Jongin. "Kyungsoo? Putri Prof. Kris yang cacat itu?"

"Hm"

"Kenapa kau tadi mencarinya?", tanya Krystal lagi. Tampaknya gadis itu tak suka jika Jongin memperhatikan gadis lain.

Jongin mendecih dan memandang Krystal tajam. "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, nona Jung"

Jongin geram karena gadis yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya itu terus saja mengganggunya. Memang benar, Jongin sempat mengencani gadis yang cukup terkenal di kampusnya itu. Tapi itu hanya sekedar kencan yang wajar dilakukan oleh Jongin. Sebuah kencan tanpa cinta yang sering dilakukan Jongin dengan banyak gadis. Tapi mungkin Krystal berharap lebih pada Jongin.

Gadis bermarga Jung itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

Kali ini Jongin melebarkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian seringai muncul di bibirnya. "Aku? Menyukai gadis cacat macam Kyungsoo? Apa kau sedang bercanda? Aku ini masih waras!"

"KIM JONGIN! SIAPA YANG KAU HINA SEBAGAI GADIS CACAT ITU?"

Sebuah pekikan keras membuat Jongin dan Krystal menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara. Bukan hanya mereka berdua yang menoleh. Seisi kantin juga menoleh karena kerasnya suara pekikan itu.

"Luhan _sunbae! _Kau mengagetkanku!"

Gadis yang baru saja berteriak –Luhan– mengabaikan perkataan Jongin dan berjalan mendekati meja Jongin. Mata rusa itu kini tak lagi terlihat polos dan lembut, tapi terlihat sangat tajam dan siap menguliti Jongin hidup-hidup.

"KAU! Jangan sekali-sekali menghina sahabatku!", ucap Luhan. Jari telunjuknya berkali-kali menunjuk hidung Jongin. Sehun yang ada di dekatnya hanya bisa menahan malu karena saat ini seluruh penghuni kantin sedang menatap mereka. Lebih tepatnya menatap Luhan, si rusa yang sedang mengamuk.

"Sahabat? Siapa yang _sunbae _maksud dengan sahabat?", Jongin bertanya dengan polos.

Luhan masih setia dengan mata tajamnya. Bahkan kali ini ia melirik tajam ke arah Krystal dan membuat gadis itu bergerak menjauhi Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo _is my best friend_, _pabbo!"_

Mata Jongin membulat. "Ya ya ya. Lalu kenapa kalau ia adalah sahabat _sunbae? _Kenyataannya ia memang cacat kan?"

.

.

_BRAKKK_

_._

_._

Luhan menggebrak meja Jongin dengan keras. Bahkan gelas dan mangkuk yang ada di meja itu sampai bergetar hebat. Jongin terkejut setengah mati. Masalahnya, selama ini Luhan selalu dikenal dengan _image _nya yang manis dan polos. Tapi sekarang apa? Ia sangat galak dan brutal. Benar-benar mengejutkan!

"AKU TIDAK SUKA MENDENGAR ORANG LAIN MENGHINA SAHABATKU!", Luhan kembali membentak Jongin.

Lalu mata Luhan beralih ke arah Krystal. Menatap tajam gadis yang kini tampak ketakutan itu. "_And you, bitch! _Enyahlah dari hadapanku atau wajah plastikmu itu akan menjadi korban cakaranku seperti seminggu yang lalu!"

Jongin kembali terkejut. Kali ini Sehun juga terkejut. Cakaran? Apa yang dilakukan Luhan pada Krystal? Benarkah ia melakukan tindak kekerasan pada Krystal? OMG! Sulit dipercaya!

Dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan ketakutan, Krystal pergi dari tempat –yang menurutnya– sangat mencekam itu.

.

.

Sehun mengelus lembut lengan Luhan lalu meminta Luhan untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin. Ia sudah sangat malu sekarang. Seisi kantin masih menatap mereka. Mereka benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian.

"_Chagiya, _kau tenanglah dulu. Jelaskan padaku sebenarnya kenapa kau begitu marah, hm?", tanya Sehun dengan lembut. Ia duduk di samping Luhan. Jongin duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Kyungsoo adalah sahabat baikku. Setidaknya sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ia menjadi tak bisa melihat, tak bisa mendengar, dan tak bisa bicara. Ia dulu kuliah disini dan satu angkatan denganku. Aku benci jika ada yang menyebut Kyungsoo cacat!", ucap Luhan sembari matanya masih menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. Yang ditatap hanya bergidik ngeri.

"_Okay. I'm sorry, sunbae. _Tapi aku hanya membicarakan kenyataan", balas Jongin.

"_You don't even know about her! _Ia sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan kau masih menghinanya begitu?", Luhan tak mau kalah. Sepertinya adu mulut antara Jongin vs Luhan belum akan berakhir. Jongin mulai sekarang harus mencatat di otaknya bahwa Luhan akan berubah total jika sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo. Luhan akan bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan.

"_Sunbae, _sahabatmu itu hanya seorang gadis yang lemah. Bukankah kerjaannya hanya menangis, menangis, dan menangis? Ia selalu meratapi masa lalunya kan?"

"_SHUT UP, _BRENGSEK! Kau sama sekali tak mengenal Kyungsoo. Ia gadis yang kuat. Jika ia tidak kuat, ia sudah mengakhiri hidupnya sejak dulu! Kau benar-benar tak mengenal Kyungsoo!", nafas Luhan berpacu kencang. Dadanya naik turun. Emosinya benar-benar tak terbendung sekarang. Sehun masih setia berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Jongin terpaku menatap Luhan. Mendapati keseriusan dan kesungguhan dari mata _sunbae _nya itu. Apa benar ia hanya salah menilai Kyungsoo? Apa benar Kyungsoo bukan gadis yang lemah?

"Sudahlah! Aku pusing melihat kalian bertengkar! Kkamjong, minta maaf sekarang juga!", Sehun mencoba menengahi.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam andalannya seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak sudi meminta maaf. Tapi Sehun membalas tatapan itu dengan tak kalah tajam sehingga Jongin memilih untuk mengalah saja.

"Baiklah, _sunbae. _Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan menghina sahabatmu lagi"

"..."

"_Sunbae?"_

"..."

"_Sun–"_

"_Well. _Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi jika kau menghinanya lagi, aku bersumpah di kampus ini akan ada berita bahwa seorang mahasiswa ditemukan hangus terbakar dengan anggota tubuh yang terpotong-potong!"

Sehun menghela nafas lega usai dua manusia yang berstatus _sunbae-hoobae _itu akhirnya berbaikan walaupun disertai ancaman yang sadis dari Luhan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rabu sore. Seperti biasa Jongin datang ke rumah Kris karena memang hari itu jadwalnya mengunjungi kediaman sang naga.

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

_. _

_Cklek_

_._

"Oh! Jongin-ah! Kau datang? Ayo masuk", ajak wanita yang membukakan pintu yang ternyata adalah Tao.

Jongin menurut. Tao menyuruh pria muda itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Apa Kris tak memberitahumu bahwa sore ini ia pergi bersama Kyungsoo?", tanya Tao.

"Tidak_, _profesor tidak mengatakan apapun", jawab Jongin.

"_Aigoo, _naga raksasa itu pasti lupa. Ehm..mungkin satu jam lagi mereka kembali. Maukah kau menunggu? Aku bisa menemanimu mengobrol"

Jongin awalnya ragu. Mana bisa ia menunggu selama 1 jam dan mengobrol dengan seorang wanita dewasa yang biasanya sangat suka bicara? Tapi pada akhirnya Jongin mengangguk.

Tao mengambilkan minuman dan beberapa makanan untuk Jongin.

.

"Kris sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo walaupun Kyungsoo hanya anak angkat kami. Aku pun sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Kami berdua memang tidak bisa memiliki anak, jadi kehadiran Kyungsoo adalah anugerah untuk kami", Tao mulai bercerita.

"Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah gadis yang kuat dan ceria. Tapi aku dan Kris sering merasa sedih karena Kyungsoo masih belum bisa melupakan peristiwa 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia kadang bisa tertawa, tapi kadang ia kembali murung jika tiba-tiba mengingat peristiwa menyesakkan itu"

Jongin merasa rasa penasarannya selama ini tentang kondisi menyedihkan Kyungsoo mendapat jawaban setelah Tao berbicara. Kyungsoo sedih karena masih mengingat peristiwa kecelakaan itu. Dan kesedihannya waktu itu juga karena mengingat semua itu. Bukan sedih karena ia lemah dan tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi. Sepertinya Jongin sudah salah menilai gadis itu.

Mungkin Luhan benar. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukan gadis yang lemah. Buktinya ia masih bertahan hingga sekarang kan? Berarti ia kuat karena masih mau bertahan hidup walaupun keadaannya menyedihkan.

"Apa Kyungsoo _noona _bisa diajak berkomunikasi?", tanya Jongin.

Tao mengangguk. "Jika ia menggunakan _hearing aids _nya, ia bisa diajak berkomunikasi. Ia bisa menggunakan isyarat tangan. Seperti yang digunakan orang tuna wicara pada umumnya", jawab Tao.

"Bisakah..bisakah Anda mengajarkan saya isyarat tangan itu?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Annyeong..chapter 3 sudah datang!**

**di chapter ini belum ada KaiSoo moment. sebenernya udah mau dikasih moment nya disini, tapi karena ada yang minta biar alurnya gak kecepeten, makanya KaiSoo moment ditaruh di chapter depan. janji deh chapter depan Jongin bakal ngajak Kyungsoo ngomong^^**

* * *

**Bales review:**

**loveHEENJABUJA: KaiSoo moment nya chapter depan yaa :)**

**zoldyk: thank you :)**

**Tatiana12: author gak bisa bikin Kyung sembuh. besok Jongin yang bisa *eh? kok jadi kasih bocoran? haha***

**Insooie baby: duh, udah sedikit lebih panjang nih sekarang :D**

**IkaIkaHun11: buat Kai cemburu nya masih agak lama. soalnya ini jg Kai blm ada kontak langsung sama Kyung. sabar ya^^**

**exindira: chapter depan. janji deh bakal ada Kaisoo moment :)**

**Guest: udah next nih. thanks :)**

**LeeYeon: di next chapter ya Kaisoo nya. gak lama kok update nya :)**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: ini udah next. ditunggu next chapter lagi ya. gak lama kok^^**

** : ini udah next. makasih :)**

**ulfarafida: maaf ya Kyung dinistain. haha**

** .16: annyeong..salam kenal^^**

**jongsoo: nah, alurnya sedikit dibuat lebih lambat nih. jd Kaisoo moment nya dipending yaaa..**

**Guest: thank you :)**

**yixingcom: Kyung sembuhnya masih lama :(**

**KaiSa: iyaa..lanjut kok :)**

**hanhan: dont cry..^^**

**soora: gomawo^^**

**watasiwadjie: yey..lanjut! :)**

**Amortentia Chan: hihi, ternyata sama kyk Jongin ya? boleh curhat kok disini :D thank you yaa~**

**ArraHyeri: tenang. Jongin akan menghibur Kyung besok^^**

* * *

**nah, thank you so much for your attention.**

**serius banget aku minta maaf karena belum ada Kaisoo moment. chapter ini emang dibikin buat kegalauan Jongin. tentang pemikiran Jongin soal Kyungsoo.**

**tapi ini Jongin udah mulai mengubah pemikiranya kan? jadi chapter depan bakal ada sesuatu yang dilakukan Jongin^^**

**review again :)**


	4. Chapter 4 What Happened With You, Jong?

**Title:**

**The Answer Is Love**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Xi Luhan | Oh Sehun | Kris Wu | Huang Zitao | Zhang Yixing**

**Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary Chapter 4:**

**Mempelajari isyarat tangan Kyungsoo, mengajak Kyungsoo bicara, lalu terpaku melihat senyum manis Kyungsoo. Ada apa denganmu, Kim Jongin?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**BANYAK TYPO**

**ISYARAT TANGAN KYUNGSOO DITULIS DENGAN ****_UNDERLINE_**

**Gak tahu bakal panjang apa enggak. Tapi mungkin gak jauh beda sama Eien No Ai panjangnya. Aku gak bisa bikin yang terlalu panjang. Hehe.**

**Maaf kalau disini ada beberapa kata-kata yang lumayan kasar**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Apa Kyungsoo noona bisa diajak berkomunikasi?", tanya Jongin._

_Tao mengangguk. "Jika ia menggunakan hearing aids nya, ia bisa diajak berkomunikasi. Ia bisa menggunakan isyarat tangan. Seperti yang digunakan orang tuna wicara pada umumnya", jawab Tao._

_"Bisakah..bisakah Anda mengajarkan saya isyarat tangan itu?"_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rumah besar nan mewah bergaya Eropa itu tampak sepi. Memang seperti itu setiap harinya. Biasanya rumah itu justru terlihat sebagai rumah para _maid _daripada rumah penghuni aslinya yaitu keluarga Kim yang kaya raya.

Seperti malam ini. Hanya terlihat putra tunggal keluarga itu selain para _maid _yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Putra tunggal keluarga Kim yang bernama Kim Jongin itu sedang duduk santai sendirian di ruang tengah. Televisi menyala sejak tadi, tapi sepertinya benda kotak itu diabaikan begitu saja oleh si pria _tan. _Bibir pria tampan itu sedikit tertarik ke atas. Bisa dibilang ia sedikit tersenyum. Senyum yang kecil. Tangannya bergerak-gerak aneh. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

Tak lama kemudian ia justru tertawa sendiri. "Sepertinya aku sudah gila. Kenapa aku dari tadi justru mempraktekkan isyarat tangan yang tadi sore aku pelajari?"

Jongin terus tertawa geli. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang sedari tadi malah menggerakkan tangannya untuk mempraktekkan isyarat tangan yang tadi sore ia pelajari dari Tao. Jongin tambah terkekeh ketika ia mengingat ekspresi kaget Tao. Wanita kesayangan Kris itu tentu kaget karena Jongin tiba-tiba saja ingin mempelajari isyarat tangan yang biasa digunakan Kyungsoo. Jangankan Tao, Jongin sendiri saja kaget saat tiba-tiba mulutnya terbuka untuk meminta Tao mengajarinya tadi sore. Ia benar-benar merasa konyol.

Pria yang dikenal sebagai sosok _bad boy _itu masih terus tertawa kecil hingga tak menyadari bahwa ibunya sudah berdiri di belakang sofa yang ia duduki. Yixing –ibu Jongin– mengernyit heran melihat putranya tertawa sendiri begitu. Mata Yixing beralih dari Jongin menuju ke arah televisi. Ia semakin bingung karena yang ditonton Jongin adalah siaran berita mengenai bencana alam. Apa Jongin menertawakan korban bencana alam? Kejam sekali kalau memang iya.

Yixing yang penasaran akhirnya menepuk pelan bahu kiri Jongin. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, _chagi?"_

Jongin sedikit terkejut dan bibirnya otomatis terkatup rapat. Berhenti tertawa. "Tidak. Aku tidak tertawa", Jongin mengelak.

Yixing tersenyum kecil kemudian duduk tepat di samping kiri Jongin. Tapi Jongin justru langsung berdiri dan hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Jongin-ah..."

Suara lembut Yixing mampu menghentikan langkah Jongin.

"_Eomma _pulang cepat agar kita bisa makan malam bersama. Kau mau pergi kemana?", tanya Yixing.

Jongin enggan membalikkan badannya untuk menatap sang ibu. "Klub malam", jawab Jongin. Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Yixing tertegun. Matanya sudah berair sekarang. "_Kajima, _Jongin-ah. _Eomma _ingin makan malam bersamamu"

_Smirk _andalan Jongin kini muncul. "Kenapa? Bukankah biasanya _eomma _tak pernah makan malam di rumah? Lalu kenapa dengan mudahnya _eomma _berkata ingin makan malam bersamaku? Lalu bagaimana dengan rengekanku sejak kecil yang ingin makan malam bersama _eomma? Eomma _mengabaikanku kan?"

Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Yixing usai mendengar perkataan Jongin. Jongin tak peduli. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya, mengambil sebuah jaket, lalu pergi dari rumah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Seorang gadis terbaring lemah di tempat tidur sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Gadis itu baru satu jam yang lalu dipindahkan dari ICU. Kondisinya saat ini masih tak sadarkan diri. Perban putih membalut kepalanya, banyak bekas luka di wajah serta telinganya, dan luka lecet dengan ukuran beragam di lengannya yang tak tertutup selimut._

_Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya. Namun bukan cahaya terang yang menyapa indera penglihatannya itu, akan tetapi sebuah kegelapan. Kegelapan yang tak berujung yang menyapanya._

_"Aku..aku..", bibirnya berucap lirih. Mendengar si gadis telah sadarkan diri, dua orang dewasa yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa kamar rawat itu akhirnya berdiri dan berlari menuju ranjang tempat si gadis berbaring._

_"Kyungsoo-ya, kau sudah sadar?", seorang lelaki bertanya pada gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tak mendengar apapun. Kepalanya justru bergerak risau ke kanan dan ke kiri._

_"Sepertinya dokter benar, Kris ge. Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat dan mendengar. Hiks. Bagaimana ini?"_

_Lelaki bernama Kris itu akhirnya memeluk wanita yang kini mulai menangis. "Sabarlah Tao. Semoga Kyungsoo bisa bertahan menghadapi cobaan yang berat ini"_

_._

_._

_Sudah tiga hari berlalu. Dokter sudah menyimpulkan bahwa saraf mata dan telinga Kyungsoo benar-benar rusak sesuai dengan dugaan awal. Hal tersebut menyebabkan Kyungsoo mengalami buta dan tuli._

_Saat ini di telinga Kyungsoo sudah terpasang alat bantu pendengaran yang dirancang khusus untuk Kyungsoo._

_. _

_"Dimana eomma dan appa, ahjussi?", Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kris yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Kris sejenak memandang Tao yang lagi-lagi tak kuasa menahan air matanya._

_Kris menghela nafas. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai lembut kepala Kyungsoo yang masih terbalut perban putih. "Kyungsoo-ya, kau harus tabah menghadapi semua ini"_

_"Apa maksudnya, ahjussi?", Kyungsoo bertanya lagi karena ia tak mengerti pada ucapan Kris._

_Kris lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat. "Appa dan eomma mu...meninggal di lokasi kecelakaan mobil kalian"_

_Mata Kyungsoo melebar walaupun tetap tak mampu melihat apapun. "Tid-tidak mung-mungkin..APPA..EOMMA..!", Kyungsoo berteriak histeris._

_"APPA..EOM–", tiba-tiba suara Kyungsoo tercekat ketika gadis mungil itu hendak berteriak lagi._

_"Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi padamu?", Tao bertanya dengan panik saat mendapati Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terdiam dan tak melanjutkan teriakannya._

_"Tao, panggil dokter sekarang juga!"_

_Tao berlari keluar dari kamar rawat Kyungsoo untuk memanggil dokter. Tak berselang lama, wanita bertubuh tinggi itu sudah masuk lagi ke kamar bersama seorang dokter. Dokter itu segera memeriksa kondisi Kyungsoo._

_Dokter itu mengubah ekspresinya begitu selesai memeriksa Kyungsoo. "Ia kehilangan suaranya karena shock yang berlebihan"_

_Seketika mata Tao dan Kris sama-sama terbuka lebar._

_Kyungsoo tetap memandang kosong. Bibirnya kembali terbuka. Ia berteriak, tapi suara tak keluar dari bibirnya._

_"APPA..EOMMA!"_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_. _

"APPA...EOMMA!"

Bibir tebal Kyungsoo terbuka lebar untuk memanggil ayah dan ibunya, tapi tak sedikit pun suara keluar dari bibirnya itu. Nafasnya terengah. Ia baru saja mengalami mimpi. Mimpi yang sering menghantuinya. Mimpi tentang realita hidupnya yang kehilangan orang tuanya. Juga kehilangan penglihatannya, pendengarannya, dan suaranya.

Kyungsoo mulai memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menangis dalam diam. Diam karena memang tak ada suara yang bisa ia keluarkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari jumat tepat pukul 5 sore, Jongin sudah duduk manis mendengar penjelasan Kris.

Pada awal-awal kuliah tambahan yang dijalaninya, rasanya Jongin selalu bosan dan mengantuk mendengar dongeng yang terlantun dari bibir si alis _angry bird. _Tapi setelah beberapa pertemuan, Jongin mulai menikmati dongeng-dongeng itu.

"Kurasa sampai disini saja Jongin", kata Kris.

"Tapi ini bahkan baru pukul 6?", balas Jongin.

Kris tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Ia senang karena tampaknya Jongin mulai senang belajar.

"Aku tahu. Tapi jujur saja, hari ini aku agak kurang enak badan. Aku ingin beristirahat. Tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Kris.

Jongin akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, profesor. Sebaiknya Anda istirahat. Saya pamit pulang dulu"

Setelah berpamitan, Jongin keluar dari rumah Kris. Lagi-lagi sudut matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang sedang duduk di ayunan. Tao memang pernah cerita bahwa Kyungsoo senang menghabiskan waktu di ayunan itu saat sore hari.

Jongin mendekati gadis itu. Kali ini ia tak berhenti di jarak 7 meter. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

Karena merasa ada suara yang mendekat, kepala Kyungsoo terangkat walaupun ia tak menatap tepat ke arah Jongin karena ia tak bisa melihat Jongin.

"Hai..", sapa Jongin.

Gadis itu diam. Tentu saja diam.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan menggeser posisi duduknya.

Jongin segera duduk di samping gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Aku..aku adalah orang yang kau tabrak saat di kampus. Dan walaupun saat itu kau tak mendengarku, tapi aku ingin jujur bahwa saat itu aku membentakmu dengan kata-kata kasar. _Mianhae", _kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap kosong dengan ekspresi bingung. Tapi ia mengangguk setelahnya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku mengobrol? Biasanya _appa _mu mengakhiri kuliahnya pukul 7, tapi ini masih pukul 6 jadi aku malas pulang. Ehm..maksudku mengobrol adalah, kau bisa menggunakan isyarat tanganmu. Aku bisa mengerti bahasa isyaratmu"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk walaupun ragu. "Kau mahasiswa _appa _ku?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan isyarat tangannya.

"_Ne, _aku mahasiswanya yang paling bodoh hingga ia menyuruhku untuk mengikuti kuliah tambahan di rumah ini", jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya. Walaupun tawa itu tanpa suara.

"Hei..kenapa _noona_ tertawa? Aku tidak sedang bercanda", kata Jongin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kesal.

"Maaf maaf. Kata-katamu begitu lucu", kata Kyungsoo.

"_Geurae. _Aku memaafkanmu, _noona_. Ehm.._noona_ sangat suka duduk disini? Aku sudah 2 kali melihatmu disini saat aku keluar dari rumahmu. Oh iya, namaku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin", kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Disini sangat tenang dan nyaman. Aku suka. Ehm..namaku Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo", jawab Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Jongin terdiam. Hatinya merasa miris melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini. Gadis manis itu terus menampilkan senyumnya. Tapi di mata Jongin, senyum itu hanyalah senyum kepalsuan. Jongin seakan bisa membaca perasaan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sangat rapuh di mata Jongin. Dan itu membuatnya iba.

.

"Dari mana kau belajar bahasa isyarat tangan?", tanya Kyungsoo setelah suasana hening sejenak.

"Aku meminta Tao _ahjumma _untuk mengajariku. Entahlah. Aku merasa ingin bisa berkomunikasi denganmu, _noona_", jawab Jongin sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia merasa jawabannya terlalu polos dan jujur.

"Apa kau merasa kasihan padaku?", tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"_A-anniya. _Aku tidak merasa kasihan. Aku justru salut padamu, _noona. _Kau masih mampu bertahan dengan kondisimu sekarang", jawab Jongin dengan gugup. Gugup? Alasan Jongin gugup adalah karena ia baru saja berbohong. Ia sebenarnya hanya merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Tapi itu awalnya saja. Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan Kyungsoo tadi, rasa kasihannya justru lenyap entah kemana.

Tak ada yang bicara lagi setelah perkataan Jongin. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Jongin sebenarnya takut jika Kyungsoo tersinggung oleh perkataannya tadi.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap. Lebih baik _noona_ masuk. Angin malam tak baik untuk _noona_", kata Jongin.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin sejenak melihat jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah hampir jam setengah 7", jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mulai berdiri dari ayunan. Tangannya meraba-raba samping kirinya dan menemukan sebuah tongkat kayu yang biasanya membantunya berjalan.

"Mau aku bantu untuk masuk?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. _"Anniya, _aku bisa dan aku tak ingin merepotkanmu. Lebih baik kau pulang. Hati-hati di jalan", kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

Ada yang berbeda dengan senyum Kyungsoo yang baru saja Jongin lihat. Senyum itu begitu tulus. Sama sekali tak mengandung kesakitan dan kesedihan. Berbeda dengan senyum yang sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar, Jongin mematung dibuatnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin PoV

_Drrrt...drrrt...drrrt_

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

Segera kuambil ponsel hitam dari dalam saku celanaku dan membuka pesannya.

_From: Prof. Kris_

_Jongin-ah, hari minggu besok datanglah ke pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Aku menunggumu_

Aku sedikit kaget membaca pesan dari dosenku itu. Mengapa aku diundang ke pesta ulang tahun putrinya? Dan, ulang tahunnya hari minggu? Minggu besok tanggal 12 Januari kan? Ternyata ulang tahunnya hanya terpaut 2 hari dari ulang tahunku.

Apakah aku harus datang kesana? Tapi kalau aku tidak datang, profesor itu pasti akan mengamuk seperti biasanya. Dan kalau sudah mengamuk, berarti aku akan terkurung dalam _danger area! _TIDAAAAK!

Baiklah, aku akan datang. Aku balas dulu pesannya supaya ia tak marah.

Nah, sudah. Berarti aku harus mencari kado. Tidak mungkin kan aku datang dengan tangan kosong? Sebaiknya aku minta bantuan Sehun. Aku telepon dia saja.

"Yoboseyo"

"_Ne, yoboseyo. Ada apa?_"

"Sehun-ah, nanti sore temani aku mencari kado, _ne? _Ajak Luhan _sunbae_ juga. Aku butuh bantuan kalian. Aku sama sekali tak tahu kado apa yang cocok untuk seorang gadis"

_"MWO? Sekarang siapa yang jadi korbanmu? Tapi tunggu dulu. Biasanya kau tak pernah memberikan kado untuk korbanmu. So, who's the lucky girl?"_

"Tutup mulutmu. Aku jelaskan nanti saat kita bertemu. Aku jemput pukul 4 sore. Pastikan Luhan _sunbae _sudah ada di rumahmu"

Pip

_Aigoo. _Harga diriku sepertinya akan hancur!

Jongin PoV end

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author PoV

"Sekarang kita sudah sampai di _mall._ Ceritakan dulu. _Who's the lucky girl?", _tanya Sehun saat ia, Jongin, dan Luhan sudah berada di sebuah _mall_ besar.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Aku diundang ke pesta ulang tahun putri Prof. Kris. Aku tak mungkin kan datang dengan tangan kosong?", tanya Jongin.

"Huft..kukira Jongin menemukan gadis idamannya", Sehun berkata dengan raut kecewa.

"Aku juga akan datang ke pesta itu dengan Sehunnie. Aku juga diundang. Jadi, _kajja _kita pergi mencari kado bersama!", ajak Luhan penuh semangat. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo memang membuat Luhan _on fire._

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko pakaian. Sehun dan Jongin ikut berhenti.

"Bagaimana kalau sebuah gaun? _I think that's a good idea", _usul Luhan.

Jongin berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. "_Anni. That's not good idea. I need something special for her", _kata Jongin.

Luhan sejenak berpikir kemudian matanya terbelalak. "_Wait! _Kenapa kau menginginkan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya? Kau menyukainya?", tanya Luhan _to the point._

Jongin gelagapan dibuatnya. "_A-anniya. _Te-tentu saja tidak. Aku..aku tak mungkin menyukai gadis cacat sepertinya", Jongin mengelak. Namun ia menjawab dengan terbata.

"Ya! Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu untuk tidak seenaknya menyebut sahabatku cacat, kan?", bentak Luhan. Ia sudah pernah mengancam Jongin untuk tak menghina sahabatnya, tapi baru saja Jongin melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Kan memang begitu kenyataannya!", balas Jongin. Balasan yang sama dengan yang pernah ia katakan dulu.

Luhan mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuh mungilnya. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar karena sepertinya Luhan akan mengamuk sekarang.

Akhirnya Jongin mengalah. "Ok. _Mianhae sunbae. _Tapi aku tidak menghinanya. Aku bicara kenyataan", kata Jongin yang tetap tak mau kalah.

"Tetap saja nadamu tadi menghina!", bentak Luhan.

"Sudah sudah! _Chagiya, _sebaiknya kita saja yang membelikan gaun untuk Kyungsoo _noona. _Baru nanti kita temani Jongin mencari kadonya", Sehun menengahi.

Akhirnya usul Sehun disetujui. Mereka bertiga masuk ke toko pakaian.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya Luhan membeli sebuah gaun cantik berwarna merah muda untuk Kyungsoo. Luhan tampak tersenyum puas melihat pilihannya.

Sedangkan Jongin masih tampak sebal karena berulang kali dibentak oleh _sunbae _nya itu.

"_Kajja _kita jalan lagi. Kita cari kado untuk Jongin sambil berjalan", ajak Luhan yang diangguki oleh dua pria yang berusia lebih muda darinya.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Jongin mengajaknya berhenti saat mereka bertiga sampai di depan toko perhiasan.

"Kau mau membelikannya perhiasan?", tanya Sehun yang juga berhenti melangkah.

Jongin tampak serius berpikir. "_Molla. _Aku ingin melihat-lihat dulu", jawab Jongin sembari berjalan memasuki toko itu.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya saling pandang dan selanjutnya mengikuti langkah Jongin.

Mata Jongin menyusuri deretan perhiasan di lemari kaca. Banyak sekali perhiasan disana.

Jujur saja, itu kali pertama Jongin masuk ke toko perhiasan. Ia sama sekali tak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu. Saat hari ulang tahun ibunya pun Jongin tak pernah membelikan kado. Ia jadi bingung sendiri dengan sikapnya sekarang.

Pandangan mata Jongin berhenti saat manik matanya melihat sebuah kalung emas putih dengan sebuah liontin yang bertengger disana. Sebuah liontin yang berbentuk tulisan yang terbuat dari kristal mewah berwarna biru muda. Entah mengapa, mata Jongin terpaku pada kalung itu.

Luhan dan Sehun yang menyadari Jongin sedang berdiam diri, segera mendekati pria tinggi itu.

"Kau ingin membelikannya kalung itu?", tanya Sehun. Membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Entahlah. Kau kan tahu aku benci dengan kata cinta", jawab Jongin.

Ternyata tulisan yang terbentuk di liontin itu adalah tulisan LOVE. Tentu saja Jongin jadi ragu.

"Membenci bukan berarti menghindar kan? Lagipula kalung itu sangat cantik", kata Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan datar. "Tapi aku jadi seperti mengungkapkan cinta padanya jika memberinya kalung itu. Apa itu tidak terlihat sangat aneh?"

Luhan tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan polos Jongin. "_Hey, innocent boy, _jangan berpikir terlalu sempit. Cinta bukan hanya antara pria dan wanita yang akan menjadi pasangan kekasih saja, tapi juga bisa merupakan cinta antar teman. Anggap saja cinta untuk persahabatan. Bagaimana?"

Jongin diam. Ia benar-benar memikirkan semua dengan matang.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Jongin berpikir bahwa kalung itu adalah kado terbaik. Tapi bagaimana dengan tulisan di liontin itu? Jongin membenci tulisan itu.

Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan...

.

.

"_Geurae. _Aku ambil kalung itu"

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum puas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin sedang berdiri di depan cermin yang ada di meja riasnya.

Jongin melihat bayangan dirinya yang tampak tampan mengenakan kemeja warna biru tua yang dipadukan dengan celana berwarna hitam. _Handsome as usual, right?_

"Waah..putra kesayangan _eomma_ yang paling tampan inimau pergi kemana, hm?", suara ibu Jongin membuat Jongin menghentikan aktivitas mengacanya.

"Hanya ke pesta ulang tahun teman", jawab Jongin.

Ibu Jongin sedikit tersenyum. Matanya tiba-tiba melihat sebuah kotak kado kecil berwarna putih dengan pita biru muda yang bertengger di atas meja belajar Jongin.

Tangan halusnya terulur untuk meraih kotak itu.

"Ini isinya apa, _chagi?", _tanya ibu Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas malas lalu mengambil kotak itu dari tangan sang ibu. "Hanya kado kecil", jawab Jongin dengan nada dingin.

"_Aigoo, _Jonginnie_. _Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap dingin begitu?", tanya ibu Jongin dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sudahlah, _eomma. _Aku malas. Aku pergi dulu"

Ibu Jongin –Yixing– hanya bisa memandang kepergian Jongin dengan tatapan sedih. Padahal akhir-akhir ini ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaannya. Tapi Jongin tetap saja dingin.

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_. _

Jongin sampai di kediaman Kris. Disana sudah ada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Waaah..pangeran Kim tampan sekali malam ini! Andai setiap hari penampilanmu rapi begini", puji Sehun.

Jongin hanya mendengus malas.

Acara pesta malam itu akhirnya dimulai.

Kyungsoo turun perlahan melewati tangga dengan digandeng oleh Tao.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo tak berkedip. Gadis yang berulang tahun itu terlihat mempesona di matanya. Dengan _dress _panjang berwarna _soft purple_, rambut yang ditata sedikit bergelombang di bagian ujung, dan _make up _tipis yang terlihat sempurna. Siapa yang menyangka jika gadis itu tak sempurna dan justru memiliki banyak kekurangan?

Acara dilanjutkan dengan tiup lilin dan potong kue. Tentu dibantu oleh Kris dan Tao yang setia mendampingi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Kue potongan pertama ia berikan pada Kris. Yang kedua ia serahkan untuk Tao.

Jongin ikut tersenyum melihat kebersamaan dan kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu. Sebuah senyum yang mampu membuat Sehun terperangah. Pasalnya, Jongin sangat amat jarang tersenyum. Ia lebih sering menyeringai iblis.

.

Setelah tiup lilin dan potong kue selesai, satu persatu tamu undangan memberi ucapan selamat kepada Kyungsoo sekaligus menyerahkan kado.

"Kyungsoo-ya, _saengil chukkae_..", Luhan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu erat. Ia sangat rindu pada sahabat mungilnya itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum karena ia sangat merindukan pelukan Luhan.

"_Bogoshipo_..", kata Luhan setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Sering-seringlah main kesini", ucap Kyungsoo. Tentu dengan isyarat tangannya.

Luhan mengangguk semangat walaupun Kyungsoo tak bisa melihatnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku memiliki kekasih sekarang. Namanya Oh Sehun. Dan Sehunnie, ini Kyungsoo", kata Luhan. Memperkenalkan sang kekasih pada sahabatnya.

"_Annyeong noona. _Oh Sehun _imnida", _Sehun tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan.

Jongin sampai kaget dibuatnya. Ia sangat kenal siapa Sehun. Sehun adalah anak yang tak tahu sopan santun dan tak bisa diatur. Setidaknya, itu kepribadian Sehun sebelum menjadi kekasih Luhan. Jongin mulai percaya bahwa Sehun memang telah berubah.

Giliran Jongin memberi ucapan untuk Kyungsoo. "K-Kyungsoo _noona. _I-ini aku, Jongin. Kau masih ingat aku?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengenali suara Jongin, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

Kris dan Tao terkejut. Mereka tak tahu jika Jongin sudah berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah Jongin tahu tentang Kyungsoo. Kapan mereka saling berkenalan ya? Kira-kira itu yang ada di otak pasangan KrisTao.

Jongin memberikan kotak kado kecilnya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya bisa memberimu ini, _noona_", ucap Jongin seraya meletakkan kadonya di tangan Kyungsoo.

"_Gomawo. _Tapi kau tak perlu repot-repot, Jongin-ah", kata Kyungsoo.

"_Anniya. _Aku tak merasa repot. _Saengil chukkae, ne?"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum membalas ucapan Jongin. Senyum yang membuat Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuat tubuh Jongin membeku tak bergerak. Ada apa denganmu, Kim Jongin?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Annyeong, fast update with Kaisoo moment nih. hehehe.**

**update malem ini soalnya besok gak bisa update.**

**maaf ya kali ini gak bisa bales review satu-satu. lagi gak sempet banget :(**

**tapi makasih yang udah kasih dukungan, pujian, saran, dan kritik. I love you all :***

**.**

**.**

**and the last, I need your review again, guys^^**


	5. Chapter 5 You Changed Me

**Title:**

**The Answer Is Love**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**~KAISOO~**

******Kris Wu | Huang Zitao | **Oh Sehun | Zhang Yixing | Kim Joonmyeon

**Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary Chapter 5:**

**Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke taman, lalu mengajaknya ke rumahnya! Sebuah kemajuan?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**BANYAK TYPO**

**ISYARAT TANGAN KYUNGSOO DITULIS DENGAN ****_UNDERLINE_**

**Gak tahu bakal panjang apa enggak. Tapi mungkin gak jauh beda sama Eien No Ai panjangnya. Aku gak bisa bikin yang terlalu panjang. Hehe.**

**Maaf kalau disini ada beberapa kata-kata yang lumayan kasar**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Jongin memberikan kotak kado kecilnya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya bisa memberimu ini, noona", ucap Jongin seraya meletakkan kadonya di tangan Kyungsoo._

_"Gomawo. Tapi kau tak perlu repot-repot, Jongin-ah"__, kata Kyungsoo._

_"Anniya. Aku tak merasa repot. Saengil chukkae, ne?"_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum membalas ucapan Jongin. Senyum yang membuat Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuat tubuh Jongin membeku tak bergerak. Ada apa denganmu, Kim Jongin?_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

* * *

Jongin membaringkan badannya di kasur _king size _nya. Ia baru selesai mengganti bajunya. Ia baru pulang dari pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo tentu saja. Pesta yang menurutnya menyenangkan padahal biasanya Jongin akan menyebut pesta seperti itu adalah pesta untuk anak kecil. Membosankan dan sama sekali tidak menarik. Jongin hanya akan tertarik pada suatu pesta jika disana ada 'minuman-minuman favoritnya', sebut saja _alcohol, _juga gadis-gadis _sexy _yang sedap dipandang mata. _That's a party for_ Jongin!

Tapi pandangan Jongin tentang sebuah pesta tampaknya berubah. Bahkan pesta yang di dalamnya hanya ada acara menyanyi, tiup lilin, potong kue, dan makan secara damai pun ia anggap menyenangkan.

Jongin tersenyum konyol memikirkan semua itu. Dan hei! Ia juga menyadari bahwa ia sering tersenyum konyol akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih lagi, senyum konyolnya itu dilakukan secara _solo _alias sendirian. Apa benar Jongin masih waras? Mungkin itu perlu dipertanyakan.

Jongin bahkan kini ia tak bisa meskipun hanya menutup mata dan berhenti tersenyum.

Dan tak ada yang tahu hal luar biasa apa yang membuat pria dingin sepertinya terus tersenyum seperti itu.

Seorang pria yang biasanya sangat dingin dan cuek sekarang justru senyum-senyum sendiri begitu! aneh!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kita tinggalkan si Jongin yang aneh, dan berpindah ke kediaman keluarga Kris.

Pesta telah usai. Rumah Kris kembali sepi. Kini Kris, Tao, dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk bersama di ruang keluarga. Disitu sudah banyak kado milik Kyungsoo. Satu persatu dibuka oleh mereka bertiga. Raut wajah mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Huaaa..kau mendapat boneka Pororo yang lucu sekali, Kyung", kata Tao setelah ia membuka bungkus kado berwarna hijau dengan ukuran sedang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Ia sudah dewasa tapi ia masih sangat menyukai Pororo. Sayangnya, sekarang ia tak bisa melihat sehingga tak bisa menikmati wajah tampan –menurut Kyungsoo– Pororo di televisi. Hanya bisa mendengar suaranya yang merdu –masih menurut Kyungsoo–

"Dan ini ada yang memberimu tas yang sangat cantik", kini giliran Kris yang bicara. _Aigoo..he grinned happily._ Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai ayah angkat Kyungsoo itu menyerahkan tas pada putrinya.

Kyungsoo menerima tasnya. Meraba-raba permukaan tas itu. "Tas ini berwarna apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tas itu berwarna merah. Cantik sekali. Kau belum punya tas yang berwarna merah kan?", tanya Tao.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias.

Ketiganya kembali membuka kado-kado Kyungsoo.

"Ini kado dari Luhan, Kyung. Sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda. Ah! Dan disini ada kartu ucapannya. _Appa _bacakan, _ne? _Dengarkan baik-baik"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kris mulai membacakan kartu ucapan dari Luhan yang isinya:

_Kyungsoo-ya~_

_Saengil chukkae hamnida!_

_Aku sangat merindukanmu._

_Kuharap kau selalu bahagia. Jangan menangis, ne? Aku sedih melihatmu menangis._

_Saranghae, Kyungsoo-ya :)_

_-Luhan-_

"Manis sekali ucapan dari Luhan. Kau harus sering-sering pergi bersama Luhan seperti dulu. Kalian kan sahabat yang sangat dekat. Aku yakin kalian pasti saling merindukan", ucap Kris.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Memang benar, ia merindukan Luhan. Luhan sendiri jarang mengunjungi rumah Kyungsoo karena memang gadis China itu sibuk dengan perkuliahannya.

"Eh? Ini kado dari Kim Jongin. _Omo! _Sebuah kalung yang sangat cantik! Kalung emas putih dengan liontin kristal biru muda yang bertuliskan LOVE. _Eomma _bacakan ucapannya, _ne?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tapi ia sedikit terkejut dengan hadiah dari Jongin yang sekarang sudah ada di tangannya. Meskipun tak bisa ia lihat, tapi bisa ia rasakan bahwa kalung itu sangatlah indah dan mewah. Pasti harganya mahal.

Tao mulai membaca ucapan Jongin yang isinya:

_Saengil chukkae hamnida, noona.._

_Aku hanya bisa memberimu hadiah kecil ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku ingin memberikan ini._

_Cinta. Jujur saja aku tak percaya dan tak peduli dengan kata itu. Tapi aku juga harus jujur, aku berpikir bahwa cinta bisa memberimu kekuatan._

_Prof. Kris dan Tao ahjumma sangat mencintaimu. Hiduplah dengan cinta mereka. Bahagialah, noona. Jangan bersedih._

_-Kim Jongin-_

Kyungsoo terpana. Ia sadar bahwa kata-kata Jongin terbilang biasa saja. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa senang dengan kata-kata Jongin yang menurutnya penuh makna itu. Padahal mereka baru sekali berbicara, tapi ia merasa Jongin sangat baik padanya.

_"Kenapa anak berandalan itu bisa seperti ini?", _batin Kris. Alis _angry bird _nya saling bertaut saking bingungnya.

"Kalung ini cantik sekali, Kyung. Sini _eomma _pakaikan"

Kyungsoo menyerahkan kalung cantik itu pada Tao, dan Tao memakaikan kalung itu ke leher Kyungsoo.

"Waah.._neomu yeppeo. _Cocok sekali kalung itu di lehermu", puji Kris.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia merasa bahagia. Tangannya terus memegang kalung cantik pemberian Jongin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau yakin pensiun dari area balap?", tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Saat ini mereka berdua ada di kelas. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya siang itu.

"_Yes. I'm sure. Why?", _Sehun balik bertanya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang Luhan _sunbae _berikan padamu sampai kau berubah seperti ini?"

Sehun tertawa keras. Entah apa yang lucu, ia terus tertawa dan membuat Jongin kesal. "Hahaha. Apa menurutmu aku berubah karena Luhan _noona _memberiku sesuatu? Kau ini bodoh sekali! Cinta itu bukan menerima, tapi memberi. Aku memberikan semua hal untuknya. Tanpa mengharap ia memberiku hal miliknya"

Jongin mendengus karena lagi-lagi Sehun bicara bak pujangga. Jongin tak habis pikir, darimana Sehun mempelajari kata-kata menjijikkan seperti itu? Dari novel? Atau memang sekarang Sehun beralih profesi dari pembalap menjadi seorang pujangga? _Oh man! That's so crazy!_

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?", tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana apanya?", Jongin justru balik bertanya.

"_Pabbo! _Kau tertarik pada Kyungsoo _noona, _kan? Aku tahu kau memperhatikan gadis itu terus kan selama pesta kemarin?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku hanya terus berpikir. Kenapa gadis itu bisa begitu malang? Aku sama sekali tak tertarik padanya", ucap Jongin. Berusaha bicara dengan nada normal tanpa nada gugup atau semacamnya.

Sehun hanya bisa mendengus bosan. Tak ada garis _finish _nya jika berdebat dengan si hitam itu. "Terserahmu saja! Nanti malam kau akan pergi?", tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Mereka menantangku lagi. Dan aku bukan pengecut", jawab Jongin.

"Suatu saat nanti kau harus berhenti. Semua itu berbahaya. Lebih baik kau cari hal yang lebih berguna"

Jongin mendengus. Ia sebal mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang menurutnya sok bijak itu. Tapi memang kata-kata Sehun itu bijak. Patut dicontoh!

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

_Cklek_

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _profesor"

Pria yang dipanggil profesor itu diam. Ia berpikir keras.

"Bukankah ini hari selasa? Untuk apa kau kemari? Kemarin kan kita sudah belajar?", tanya si profesor.

"Ehm..boleh saya mengajak Kyungsoo _noona_ jalan-jalan? Hanya ke taman. Boleh kan, Prof. Kris?"

Kris mengernyit bingung. Seingatnya, yang berdiri di depannya saat ini adalah berandalan kelas kakap di universitasnya. Berandalan yang kurang ajar, dingin, tak tahu sopan santun, dan seluruh jenis sifat buruk lainnya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang Kris merasa seperti melihat orang yang berbeda? Pria yang di depannya ini sangat sopan, manis, dan lembut. Ditambah lagi, pria di depannya baru saja mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo bbuing bbuing _yang super gagal total! Hiii..Kris merinding melihat pemandangan itu. _Oh no! My virgin eyes! _Kira-kira begitulah teriakan hati Kris. _Poor _Kris.

Kris mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh dahi Jongin –tamu yang membuatnya bingung–

"Tidak panas", gumamnya.

"Ada apa, profesor?", tanya Jongin.

"Apa kau sakit? Atau kau masih mabuk gara-gara semalaman menghabiskan waktu di klub malam?", Kris balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Saya sedang sehat sekarang. Saya semalam tidak ke klub malam, tapi ke area balap. Hehe. Dan saya sudah beberapa hari ini memang tidak pernah ke klub malam", Jongin menjawab dengan cengiran ajaib yang lagi-lagi membuat Kris berteriak di dalam hati. _Help me! Help me!_

.

.

"Siapa yang datang, _yeobo? _Eh? Jongin-ah! Ada apa kau kemari?", tanya Tao yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Kris yang masih mematung. Oh! Datanglah penyelamat untuk Kris yaitu si Kungfu Panda!

"_Annyeonghaseyo, ahjumma. _Bolehkah saya mengajak Kyungsoo _noona_ untuk berjalan-jalan?", tanya Jongin. Masih dengan cengiran ajaib yang tentu membuat Kris bergidik. Ia sekarang bahkan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh tinggi istrinya. Bisa bayangkan betapa _horror _nya Jongin kan kalau si profesor _angry bird _saja ngeri begitu?

Sama seperti Kris, Tao juga sempat terkejut. Namun tak lama kemudian, seulas senyum dipamerkan oleh wanita bermata panda itu. "_Ne. _Tentu saja. Biar aku panggilkan Kyungsoo dulu. Kau masuk dulu saja dan duduklah di sofa"

Sontak mata Kris membulat sempurna melihat sang istri dengan mudahnya mengizinkan Jongin membawa putri mereka pergi.

Ia juga terkejut ketika Jongin seenaknya melewatinya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Terpaksa ia menemani Jongin selagi Tao memanggil Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengajak Kyungsoo pergi?", tanya Kris.

"Saya hanya ingin menghibur Kyungsoo _noona_ saja. Apa ada yang salah?"

Kris diam. Ia terus menatap Jongin dengan mata elangnya yang sangat tajam. Seakan berusaha menguliti Jongin hingga tak bersisa.

Jongin sendiri merasa risih dan takut karena dipandang seperti itu oleh dosennya yang paling _killer._Oh! Jongin tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Kris juga takut padanya. Tepatnya, pada cengiran ajaibnya!

_"Omona.._kenapa kau menatap Jongin seperti itu?", tanya Tao pada Kris. Ia baru saja datang dan sangat terkejut karena suaminya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sangat _horror._

Di samping Tao sudah berdiri Kyungsoo dengan kaos berwarna putih polos yang dibalut dengan jaket berwarna kuning yang tebal. Ia mengenakan celana jeans berwarna hitam saat itu. Ia memang memakai jaket yang tebal karena sekarang masih musim dingin. Walaupun hari ini terasa tidak terlalu dingin karena salju enggan untuk turun.

Jongin sempat tersenyum saat melihat kalung pemberiannya melingkar manis di leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Tampak sangat cocok dan cantik. Pilihan Jongin sangat tepat!

"Nah, tolong jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik, _ne? _Aku mengizinkanmu karena aku percaya padamu. Dan kebetulan hari ini cuaca sedang cukup bersahabat", kata Tao pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja saya akan menjaga Kyungsoo _noona _dengan baik. Ehmm..dan _noona, _kau tidak usah membawa tongkatmu itu. Biarkan hari ini aku menjadi matamu"

Sontak Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar perkataan Jongin. Mata bulat itu semakin membulat dan berbinar lucu. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh di perut Jongin.

Jongin segera mengambil tongkat kayu dari tangan kanan Kyungsoo, lalu menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

"Kau akan kubunuh kalau sampai Kyungsoo lecet sedikit saja", ancam Kris.

Tao terkekeh dibuatnya. Suaminya itu memang sangat sangat sangat berlebihan.

Jongin juga hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan mantap sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Jongin membukakan pintu mobil merahnya untuk Kyungsoo dan membantu gadis mungil itu masuk ke dalam.

Setelahnya, Jongin berlari kecil menuju kursinya di belakang kemudi.

Jongin sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan siap untuk menginjak pedal gas saat tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh pelan lengannya.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Ada apa, _noona?", _tanya Jongin.

"Aku mohon. Pelan-pelan saja menyetirnya", pinta Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan lekat. Ia bisa memahami bahwa Kyungsoo masih trauma dengan kecelakaannya dulu.

"_Ne. _Aku akan berhati-hati. Aku janji", balas Jongin.

Dan benar. Jongin menepati janjinya. Ia menyetir dengan sangat pelan sampai di taman kota.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut saat keduanya berjalan-jalan. Awalnya Kyungsoo ragu dan sempat menolak, tapi Jongin tetap memaksa hingga akhirnya mereka terus bergandengan tangan.

Jongin berhenti berjalan saat melihat sebuah kursi taman yang kosong. Ia membimbing Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi itu. Sebelum Kyungsoo duduk, Jongin bahkan membersihkan kursi itu karena sebelumnya ada sedikit salju yang menumpuk disana. _So gentleman!_

.

.

Hening

.

.

Tak ada yang bicara

.

.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya yang ada dalam genggaman Jongin. Jongin akhirnya melepas genggaman tangan itu.

"Apa kau tidak malu berjalan-jalan dengan gadis cacat sepertiku?", tanya Kyungsoo. Tadi ia meminta Jongin melepaskan tautan tangannya karena ingin menggunakan tangannya untuk berbicara.

"Tidak. Kenapa harus malu? Ini justru pengalaman bagiku. Dari dulu aku hanya mengajak pergi gadis-gadis yang sok sempurna. Padahal mereka semua jalang", kata Jongin. Ia berkata terus terang pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau mengajak pergi para gadis jalang?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya mencari hiburan saja. Aku tahu aku salah", jawab Jongin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tampak merenungi kebodohannya dulu.

Tangan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terulur. Ia meraba-raba wajah Jongin dan berhenti di pipinya. Mengelusnya sebentar, lalu kembali menjauhkan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau membenci cinta?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertegun. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana. Cukup lama Jongin berpikir.

"Karena bagiku, cinta itu tidak ada. Aku tidak percaya pada cinta. Orang tuaku membohongiku tentang cinta. Mereka bilang bahwa mereka mencintaiku, tapi mereka tak peduli padaku. Aku ditelantarkan sejak kecil karena urusan mereka sendiri", jawab Jongin. Ia merasa sangat sedih sekarang.

"Cinta itu dari hati. Dan tak selalu bisa digambarkan lewat perbuatan. Tapi pasti orang tuamu sangat mencintaimu", kata Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum tulus. Tanpa Kyungsoo lihat, Jongin ikut tersenyum.

"Begitukah?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih terus tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

"Kau masih trauma naik mobil, _noona_?", tanya Jongin. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sedikit. Aku takut jika naik mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Padahal tadi kau naik mobil dengan seorang pembalap", kata Jongin sambil sedikit terkekeh.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Kau seorang pembalap mobil?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Ne. _Hanya pembalap liar. Tapi jangan takut. Jika denganmu, aku akan selalu pelan-pelan. Aku janji", kata Jongin. Berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat mulai ketakutan. Jongin tak ingin Kyungsoo merasa takut jika di dekatnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. "_Gomawo. _Tapi..bisakah aku meminta satu hal darimu?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu", jawab Jongin.

"Aku tahu, aku baru saja mengenalmu dan tak berhak meminta apapun. Tapi, aku sangat takut. Entah mengapa aku sangat takut. Aku ingin..aku ingin kau berhenti menjadi pembalap liar"

Jongin terperangah. Ia tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan meminta dirinya mundur dari _hobby _yang telah lama ia tekuni.

Ia seharusnya marah. Dan ia memang berhak marah. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang baru saja ia kenal berani meminta hal seperti itu?

Ya, ia memang seharusnya marah. Tapi...

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti"

Wow! Semudah itukah Jongin mengambil keputusan? Apalagi keputusan ini terkait dengan _hobby _nomor satunya. _Ck_! Apa dia benar-benar Jongin?

"Apa kau marah karena permintaanku?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum. "Kalau aku marah, aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu"

.

Suasana kembali hening sejenak

.

"Aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu. Sekarang, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas kemudian mengangguk.

Kyungsoo sendiri bingung. Mengapa ia merasa mudah sekali bersikap terbuka pada Jongin? Padahal, Jongin hanya orang asing yang baru saja ia kenal. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa nyaman pada pria yang seharusnya menjadi _hoobae _nya itu.

"Kenapa _noona _menolak untuk melakukan operasi?"

Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun. Ia diam. Tak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan mengetahui hal itu.

Ia mengambil nafas sejenak. Sepertinya ia harus bercerita pada Jongin.

"Aku tak ingin melihat, karena tak ada lagi senyuman orang tuaku yang ingin kulihat. Aku tak ingin mendengar, karena tak ada lagi kata-kata sayang dari orang tuaku yang ingin kudengar. Dan aku tak bisa bicara, karena tak ada lagi orang tuaku yang mengajakku bicara", jelas Kyungsoo.

Mata Jongin terbuka lebar. Tak percaya pada alasan yang dikemukakan Kyungsoo. Kris benar. Alasan Kyungsoo memang sulit untuk dibantah.

Mungkin Kyungsoo akan merasa semakin sedih jika ia bisa melihat, namun tak ada orang tuanya yang bisa ia lihat. Akan semakin terluka jika ia bisa mendengar, tapi tak ada suara orang tuanya. Dan akan semakin rapuh jika ia bisa bicara, namun tak ada orang tuanya yang mengajak bicara.

Yaa..walaupun ia tidak bisa bicara karena _shock _sih. Tapi tetap saja ia _shock _karena orang tuanya yang telah meninggalkannya kan?

Jongin mengerti sekarang. Ya. Pertanyaan Jongin terjawab.

Jongin terdiam. Ia bingung tentang apa yang harus ia katakan. Mencoba merangkai kata bijak? Itu bukan ahlinya! Menyusun kata-kata manis bak pujangga? Itu tambah parah! Bukan karakter seorang Kim Jongin. Sama sekali.

Setelah lama saling diam. Jongin kembali bicara.

"Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tak ada yang mengingatnya", kata Jongin. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin. Walaupun tak menatap wajah Jongin, tapi ia ingin menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin. "Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku tak menyiapkan kado untukmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau tanggal 14 Januari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu", kata Kyungsoo. Ada setitik raut menyesal di wajah putihnya.

"_Gwaenchana. _Aku sudah cukup senang karena ada yang memberi ucapan selamat", balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Mencari dimana letak tangan Jongin. Begitu menemukannya, ia menggenggam erat tangan itu. Seolah berusaha memberikan kehangatan bagi jiwa Jongin yang dingin.

Jongin sedikit tersentak. Tapi kemudian ia justru mengeratkan genggaman tangan itu.

Lama mereka menikmati sore hari di taman kota dalam diam, hingga Jongin kembali bicara.

"_Noona, _sebenarnya tadi _eomma _ku bilang bahwa beliau akan memasak banyak makanan nanti malam untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Tapi aku selama ini tidak pernah dekat dengan _appa _dan _eomma _jadi pasti nanti akan terasa kaku. Apa _noona _mau menemaniku disana? Hanya makan malam biasa", ucap Jongin. Ia merasa sedikit malu karena mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam bersama orang tuanya. Tapi ia jujur, ia hanya tidak ingin suasana makan malam dengan orang tuanya terasa kaku jika hanya dirinya yang disana.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia masih berpikir sekarang.

"Ehm..aku akan minta izin pada profesor kalau _noona _mau. Nanti mungkin _noona _akan pulang malam. Jangan takut. Nanti aku akan mengantarkan _noona _pulang dengan selamat", imbuh Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak punya alasan untuk menolak, jadi ia mengangguk.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Kyungsoo, Jongin mengirim pesan untuk Kris dan langsung mendapat balasan. Dalam satu pesan bahkan ada kalimat dari Kris dan Tao.

_From: Prof. Kris_

_Awas kalau kau sampai mempermainkan putriku! Kau akan habis aku bakar! (Kris)_

_Jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik, ne? Aigoo..aku tidak menyangka kau secepat ini membawa putriku ke rumahmu (Tao)_

Jongin terkekeh membaca balasan pesan dari Kris dan sekaligus ada pesan dari Tao juga disana.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada Jongin yang tertawa sendiri layaknya orang gila.

"Orang tuamu lucu sekali, _noona. Appa _mu sangat galak padaku, tapi _eomma _mu sangat baik padaku. Haha"

Kyungsoo jadi ikut tertawa melihat Jongin tertawa.

Setelahnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo melaju ke rumah Jongin dengan mobil Jongin.

.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian mereka tiba di kediaman Jongin yang mewah dan besar.

Jongin memarkir mobilnya di garasi, lalu membukakan _seatbealt _Kyungsoo.

Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo yang terlihat agak gugup.

"Ada apa, _noona?", _tanya Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin, walaupun matanya tak menatap lurus pada wajah Jongin.

"Aku malu, Jongin. Kalau orang tuamu tidak suka padaku bagaimana?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba gugup begitu.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan gadis yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tenang _noona. _Orang tuaku tidak akan memakanmu. Dan nanti kalau kau ingin bicara pada mereka, gunakan isyarat tanganmu. Nanti aku yang menerjemahkannya. _Arra?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke rumah Jongin setelah beberapa saat yang lalu _maid _rumah Jongin membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Jongin _chagi, _kau sudah pulang? Eh? _Nuguya?", _tanya Yixing – ibu Jongin– pada Jongin sembari jari telunjuknya menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Ini temanku, _eomma. _Putri dari salah satu dosenku. Dan..ehm..ia tidak bisa melihat, bicara, dan mendengar. Tapi ia memakai _hearing aids _jadi sekarang ia bisa mendengar. Jadi, kuharap _eomma _bisa maklum", pinta Jongin dengan nada lembut.

Yixing terkesiap mendengar nada bicara putra tunggalnya yang sangat lembut.

Ia juga terkejut karena gadis cantik di depannya ternyata cacat.

"Ah _ne. _Tentu _eomma _bisa paham. Jadi, siapa nama gadis cantik ini?", tanya Yixing dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo lega karena dari nada bicara ibu Jongin, ia tahu bahwa ibu Jongin menerimanya dengan baik.

"Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja Kyungsoo", jawab Jongin.

"_Aigoo.._namamu sangat cantik. Eh? Apa kalian baru saja berkencan? Kalian pasti belum mandi kan? Lebih baik kalian mandi. Kyungsoo bisa memakai salah satu gaun rancangan _eomma. _Kurasa ada yang ukurannya pas dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, kita makan malam bersama setelah _appa _pulang", kata Yixing.

Pipi Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedikit merah setelah mendengar kata 'berkencan' yang terucap dari bibir Yixing.

"Baiklah. _Noona, _kau ikut _eomma _ku dulu ya? Kau harus mandi. Tenang, _eomma _ku baik kok. Aku juga harus mandi dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Jongin dengan lembut.

Yixing menganga tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin yang biasanya super kasar bicara dengan lembut begitu?

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Kau mandi saja", balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum lalu membelai pipi Kyungsoo sekilas dan langsung menaiki tangga rumahnya untuk menuju kamarnya.

Yixing kembali kaget dengan adegan yang baru saja tersaji di depannya.

.

Sekarang tinggal Yixing dan Kyungsoo disana.

"Nah, _chagiya. _Sekarang kau ikut _eomma. _Eh, jangan kaget. Aku ingin kau menganggapku sebagai _eomma _mu. _Arra?", _tanya Yixing. Ia mulai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk canggung.

Yixing dengan pelan dan lembut menggandeng Kyungsoo ke kamarnya, menyuruh Kyungsoo mandi, sedangkan dirinya mencari gaun rancangannya yang sekiranya bisa Kyungsoo pakai.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe _warna putih yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Yixing.

"Pakai gaun ini saja ya? _Eomma _sendiri yang mendesainnya. Pasti sangat cantik", kata Yixing sambil menunjukkan sebuah gaun yang indah.

Kyungsoo mengangguk walaupun tidak bisa melihat gaun itu.

Selanjutnya, Yixing membantu Kyungsoo untuk memakai gaun itu.

Yixing tampak terpana melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat cantik.

Gaun warna biru muda dengan lengan sebatas siku dan panjang bagian bawahnya sebatas lutut itu tampak pas di tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Di bagian atasnya terdapat renda yang dihiasi dengan payet sederhana dengan warna biru yang lebih tua. Gaun itu sangat sederhana tanpa hiasan yang berlebih. Tapi gaun itu sangat mampu menunjukkan kecantikan alami Kyungsoo.

Bahu putih Kyungsoo sedikit menyembul karena memang model gaun itu yang bagian atasnya hanya sebatas bahu sehingga bagian leher dan bahunya tidak tertutup.

"Kau sangat cantik. Pantas saja Jongin bisa berubah begitu. Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya Jongin mengajak seorang gadis ke rumah. Dan aku juga baru sekali melihat sikapnya yang sangat lembut seperti tadi", ucap Yixing.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut.

.

.

.

Yixing menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju ruang makan. Ternyata disana sudah ada Jongin yang duduk dan langsung terpesona melihat Kyungsoo.

Ia memang pernah terpesona sebelumnya, tapi kali ini ia semakin terpesona.

Dan Jongin sepertinya sedikit aneh. Ia berkata pada Kyungsoo bahwa ini hanya makan malam biasa, tapi ia tampil dengan tak biasa dan terlihat sangat rapi.

Jongin memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dan rambutnya pun ditata dengan rapi.

Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum geli karena melihat Jongin yang berdandan se-rapi itu, lengkap dengan ekspresi cengo nya saat melihat Kyungsoo.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ayah Jongin pulang.

"_Yeobo? _Kau sudah pulang? Bersihkan dirimu sebentar, lalu kita makan. Kita kedatangan tamu istimewa", ucap Yixing antusias sambil sedikit melirik Kyungsoo.

Kim Joonmyeon –suaminya– hanya bisa cengo melihat istrinya yang begitu antusias. Ditambah lagi saat ia melihat seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri di samping istrinya itu.

"_Nuguya? _Kekasih Jongin?", tanya Joonmyeon.

"Calon kekasih", jawab Yixing sambil tertawa kecil.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama merona mendengar godaan dari Yixing. Ibu Jongin sangat jahil rupanya!

Joonmyeon menuruti perintah istrinya untuk membersihkan diri dulu, selanjutnya ia bergabung ke meja makan bersama keluarga kecilnya, juga sang tamu istimewa.

Mereka mulai makan dalam hening.

Kyungsoo sekarang percaya bahwa Jongin benar. Suasananya memang kaku dan dingin. Dan ia merasa bingung harus berbuat apa.

.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

Jongin masih tetap diam. Kyungsoo jadi semakin bingung.

Ayah Jongin sudah tahu tentang 'kekurangan' Kyungsoo, dan ia pun menerimanya. Jongin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo bicara dengan bahasa isyarat, dan ia yang akan menerjemahkannya.

"Ehem, Kyungsoo-ya. Sejak kapan kau mengenal putraku?", tanya Joonmyeon, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tadi kaku.

Kyungsoo sedikit gugup, tapi ia segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk menjawab. Jongin memperhatikan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Jongin selalu datang ke rumah untuk belajar bersama _appa"__, _jawab Kyungsoo.

"Katanya, ia mengenalku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu karena aku selalu datang ke rumahnya untuk belajar dengan _appa _nya", Jongin menerjemahkan ucapan Kyungsoo, tapi dengan raut datar.

"Kenapa kau mau berteman dengan Jongin? Jongin ini anak berandalan yang tak bisa diatur", tanya Joonmyeon lagi dengan nada bercanda.

"Jongin orang yang baik. Aku nyaman bersamanya. Dan ia tidak berandalan kok. Ia manis", jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Katanya, aku orang yang baik. Ia nyaman bersamaku. Dan aku tidak berandalan. Ia bilang aku manis– _MWO_? _Noona _bilang aku manis?", Jongin tiba-tiba berteriak di kalimat tanya terakhirnya karena ia baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo menyebutnya manis.

Tampaknya otak Jongin sedang lemot karena baru sadar pada ucapan Kyungsoo yang sudah tadi didengarnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan malu. Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi _chubby _nya.

"Hahaha. Kalian lucu sekali. Tapi aku senang melihat kalian", kata Joonmyeon. Ia dan istrinya tak bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah sepasang anak muda di depan mereka.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menunduk malu.

Selanjutnya, suasana ruang keluarga itu menjadi lebih hangat.

Lelucon, candaan, tawa, dan seluruh kebahagiaan menggema di ruang itu.

Jongin bahkan bisa tertawa lepas. Tawa yang baru pertama kalinya dilihat oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua orang tua Jongin tampak bahagia. Mereka sebenarnya menyadari kesalahan mereka di masa lalu. Mereka selalu ingin memperbaiki semuanya, tapi Jongin selalu menutup diri sehingga mereka tak bisa apa-apa.

Tapi malam ini lain. Seorang gadis mungil yang penuh keterbatasan, berhasil mengubah semuanya. Membawa tawa dan kebahagiaan di rumah besar keluarga Kim.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Annyeong..update nih! hehe..**

**ini baru memasuki fase menyenangkan. konfliknya sementara ilang dulu. tapi ntar bakal ada konflik lagi kok. gak ikhlas kan kalo Jongin bahagia begitu aja? hahaha..**

**oh iya, maaf ya kalo misalnya kata-katanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba gak ada underline nya. soalnya kadang ilang sendiri underline nya. padahal udah dikasih underline sebelum di post :(**

* * *

**Balas review:**

**zoldyk: thank you :)**

**Amortentia Chan: Kyung dibikin bahagia di chap ini. kasian jg klo dia sedih mulu :D**

** .16: iya dong. Jongin gak bisa lama2 lari dari pesona Kyung. wkwk**

**Tatiana12: disini udh lumayan banyak moment nya. tapi masih malu2 meong. haha**

**IkaIkaHun11: ehm..Jongin masih lama nembaknya. soalnya ntar ada penghalangnya *ketawa evil dulu***

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: Jongin udah agak melunak disini. udh gak terlalu kasar sm ortunya^^**

**ArraHyeri: iya nih, scene Kyung udh mulai banyak^^**

**Insooie baby: cup cup..gak bakal terlalu sulit kok ke depannya. tenang.. :)**

**loveHEENJABUJA: Jongin masih tetep malu2 sampai sekarang. hihihi**

**ByunBaekki: haha. iya, Kris baik dong..**

**yixingcom: Kaisoo jadiannya masih beberapa chapter lagi. abis ada konflik lagi^^**

**ulfarafida: disini Jongin terpana lagi loooh.. :D**

**NaturalCandy1994: Kyung bisa bicaranya masih agak lama :(**

**LeeYeon: disini dikasih moment lagi lho^^**

**hanhan: jadi yg pake isyarat tangan tu cuma Kyung. kalo lawan bicaranya ttp pake omongan biasa. kan Kyung pake hearing aids. jadi Kyung bisa denger :)**

**exindira: thank you, dear :***

**puputkyungsoo: makasih. review lagi yaa :)**

** : disini ada moment lagi lhooo^^**

**jongsoo: thank you..udah update nih :)**

**yoo araa: ciee..pandangan yg ke empat. haha**

**Yuyuchan EXO: makasiiih :)**

**KaiSa: Jongin uda mulai insyaf kok^^**

**aniaani47 + Guest: udah next^^**

**ryanryu: udh ada nih moment nya :)**

**puoutkyungsoo: udah lanjut kok ini :)**

**.**

**.**

**yeah..thank you semuanyaaa.. :)**

**diusahain selalu fast update. mungkin besok update lagi kok^^**

**terus review yaaaa..**


	6. Chapter 6 Ex Boyfriend

**Title:**

**The Answer Is Love**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Kim Minseok | Kris Wu | Im Hyunsik**

**Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary Chapter 6:**

**Di saat Jongin sedang mencoba untuk memantapkan perasaannya, Kyungsoo justru melabuhkan hatinya untuk orang lain**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**BANYAK TYPO**

**ISYARAT TANGAN KYUNGSOO DITULIS DENGAN ****_UNDERLINE_**

**Gak tahu bakal panjang apa enggak. Tapi mungkin gak jauh beda sama Eien No Ai panjangnya. Aku gak bisa bikin yang terlalu panjang. Hehe.**

**Maaf kalau disini ada beberapa kata-kata yang lumayan kasar**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Kedua orang tua Jongin tampak bahagia. Mereka sebenarnya menyadari kesalahan mereka di masa lalu. Mereka selalu ingin memperbaiki semuanya, tapi Jongin selalu menutup diri sehingga mereka tak bisa apa-apa._

_Tapi malam ini lain. Seorang gadis mungil yang penuh keterbatasan, berhasil mengubah semuanya. Membawa tawa dan kebahagiaan di rumah besar keluarga Kim._

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Udara dingin juga menyapa Kota Seoul.

Sebagian besar orang tentu memilih untuk bergulat di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang hangat. Atau sekedar menikmati secangkir coklat panas di dalam rumah yang hangat. Apapun itu, manusia normal pasti sedang berusaha menghangatkan diri mereka saat ini.

.

Tapi Jongin berbeda. Ia menantang udara dingin itu. Ia berdiri di balkon kamarnya hanya dengan mengenakan jaket tipis.

Ia baru saja mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya, dan sekarang ia sama sekali belum mengantuk. Alhasil, ia hanya berdiam diri menatap langit yang tak berbintang.

.

Ia memikirkan tentang banyak hal. Tentang cinta, orang tua, rasa kehilangan, dan banyak lagi..

Jongin merenung. Ia berpikir bahwa ia dan Kyungsoo memiliki banyak persamaan.

Keduanya sama-sama merasa kehilangan..

Merasa kehilangan orang tua..

Bedanya, Jongin merasa kehilangan orang tua padahal orang tuanya masih jelas ada di dunia. Ia merasa kehilangan karena ia diabaikan oleh orang tuanya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar kehilangan orang tua karena jelas mereka telah pergi dari dunia untuk selamanya.

Kesedihan dan luka Kyungsoo membuat Jongin berpikir. Berpikir bahwa ia lebih beruntung daripada Kyungsoo. Setidaknya Jongin sadar bahwa belakangan ini orang tuanya tampak sangat perhatian padanya. Itu menandakan bahwa orang tua Jongin tak pernah hilang. Setidaknya masih bisa dilihat. Tak seperti Kyungsoo yang sudah kehilangan semuanya.

Dari situ, Jongin merasa bahwa ia harus bersyukur.

Apalagi saat ia mengingat kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi di taman. Cinta memang tak selamanya harus diungkapkan dengan perilaku dan perbuatan. Yang jelas, orang tuanya akan tetap mencintai Jongin. Itu kata Kyungsoo.

Dan entah mengapa, Jongin percaya.

Semua tentang Kyungsoo, Jongin percaya.

Tapi semua tentang perasaannya, Jongin ragu.

Bukankah ia membenci cinta? Apa ia harus mengakui bahwa cinta itu ada? Mungkin ia harus mengakui bahwa cinta orang tuanya memang ada. Karena Kyungsoo bilang begitu.

Tapi bagaimana dengan cinta di hatinya? Kyungsoo tak bilang apapun tentang itu..

Jongin merasakan rasa yang aneh dalam hatinya. Rasa asing yang menggelitik. Membuatnya harus memutar otak untuk memecahkan misteri tentang rasa aneh itu.

Tapi tetap saja tak ada jawabannya.

Jongin bingung. Mengapa ia merasa Kyungsoo itu berbeda? Mengapa ia merasa nyaman dengan Kyungsoo?

Ia bingung...mengapa ia harus bingung?

Tapi setelah Jongin terjebak dalam kebingungannya, ia tiba-tiba tersenyum.

Tersenyum saat mengingat kehangatan keluarganya tadi..

Tersenyum saat mengingat lelucon ayahnya..

Tersenyum saat mengingat tawa ibunya..

Dan tersenyum mengingat senyuman manis Kyungsoo..

Kyungsoo membuktikan bahwa orang tuanya mencintainya. Selalu mencintainya meskipun rasa cinta itu tak ditunjukkan secara terbuka.

Jongin sadar, orang tuanya merasa bersalah atas semuanya. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berusaha memperbaiki diri.

Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mau membuka diri kepada orang tuanya. Mau membuka diri kepada hal yang bernama cinta...

Setelah puas menantang angin malam yang dingin. Juga setelah ia lelah untuk merasa bingung. Dan lelah karena tiba-tiba terus tersenyum. Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Klub malam menjadi tempat berlabuh untuk Jongin. Mungkin ia rindu karena sudah lama tak mengunjungi tempat yang DULU pernah menjadi favoritnya itu.

Begitu masuk ke dalam, matanya menemukan sosok gadis yang begitu familiar untuknya.

Ia berjalan mendekati gadis yang duduk di sofa itu.

"Minseok _noona!"_

Merasa dipanggil, gadis bernama Minseok itu menoleh.

"_Aigoo. _Sepupuku yang paling tampan datang kemari rupanya. _Come here, baby"_

Jongin menyeringai lalu berjalan semakin mendekat dan duduk tepat di sebelah kakak sepupunya itu.

Jongin sangat mengenal gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu. Gadis itu bukan tipe seperti Jongin yang memang _hobby _pergi ke klub malam. Jongin tahu betul bahwa gadis bernama lengkap Kim Minseok itu hanya datang ke klub malam saat ia dirundung masalah.

Minseok sendiri berada di universitas yang sama dengan Jongin, tetapi berbeda jurusan.

"_What happened with you, noona?", _tanya Jongin.

Minseok mengernyit heran menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin. "Uh? _What did you mean?", _Minseok balas bertanya.

Jongin memasang muka datar dan menoleh menatap Minseok. "_I know you so well. Any problem with you?"_

Minseok menghela nafas. Sepupunya itu memang sangat mengenalnya.

"Apa ini masalah kuliahmu? Atau masalah _online shop _bodohmu itu? Kau itu kan anak orang kaya, untuk apa membuang waktu mengurus _online shop _konyol itu?", tanya Jongin lagi.

Minseok mulai tersulut emosinya. "Ya! Aku ini bukan anak manja sepertimu! Aku ingin menjadi mandiri! Kau ini seenaknya saja. Dan masalahku bukan karena dua hal yang barusan kau sebutkan", jawab Minseok.

"Lalu? Apa masalahmu?"

Minseok menghela nafas lagi. Bersiap untuk bercerita.

"Kau tahu Kim Jongdae?", tanya Minseok.

Jongin mengangguk. "_Sunbae _ku yang berwajah kotak itu kan?"

.

.

_PLETAK_

_._

_._

Minseok menjitak kepala Jongin dengan penuh 'kasih sayang'.

"Kau ini seenaknya saja mengatai orang begitu!"

Jongin hanya bisa mengangkat jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' usai mendapat jitakan dan juga bentakan dari gadis _chubby _itu.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya", kata Minseok dengan lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Jongin walaupun suaranya sedikit teredam oleh alunan musik yang keras.

Jongin membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Tapi ia tetap diam karena tahu Minseok akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sudah 8 bulan. Tapi menurutku ia sangat cuek padaku. Aku frustasi. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa aku harus menyerah?"

Jongin sebenarnya ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. Minseok itu bodoh atau apa? Bertanya pada pria anti cinta macam Jongin.

Biasanya Jongin akan langsung meninggalkan Minseok jika sepupunya itu mulai bercerita tentang cinta. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Jongin mencoba membantu sepupunya.

"Kejar dia. Buat dia membalas cintamu. Jangan menyerah"

Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

Itu tiga kata yang paling sesuai untuk menilai perkataan Jongin barusan.

Tapi Minseok cukup terkejut karena Jongin mau menanggapi pembicaraan tentang cinta ini. Walaupun hanya singkat, tapi itu menunjukkan bahwa Jongin sudah tidak terlalu _apatis _pada yang namanya cinta.

"Baiklah. Aku ikuti saranmu. Aku akan berusaha", kata Minseok. Ia merasa SEDIKIT termotivasi oleh Jongin, tapi setelahnya ia justru tak lagi memiliki niat untuk bercerita lebih lanjut.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?", Minseok memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Jongin. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Bagaimana apanya?", tanya Jongin.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Walaupun kita tidak satu jurusan, tapi aku tahu gerak-gerikmu selama di kampus. Kau itu seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran akhir-akhir ini!", kata Minseok.

Jongin terkejut. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tak habis pikir. Apa sikapnya terlalu jelas? Tapi apa itu? Kasmaran? Oh tidak! Itu pemilihan kosakata yang sangat buruk! Murahan!

"Kasmaran? Aku bahkan tak tahu definisi dari kata itu", balas Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta? Iya kan?", tanya Minseok. Menaik-turunkan alis untuk menggoda sepupu kecilnya.

Jongin menatap mata sepupunya itu dengan sangat serius. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sepupunya. "Aku tidak tahu", jawab Jongin.

Satu jawaban yang nyaris membuat Minseok terlonjak. Ia tak menyangka Jongin akan menjawab seperti itu. Ia sebenarnya tak tahu apa-apa. Tadi ia hanya menggoda Jongin. Tapi setelah mendapat reaksi begitu dari Jongin, Minseok berniat melanjutkan kejahilannya.

"Woaah.._who's the lucky girl? Is she beautiful? Smart? Sexy?", _tanya Minseok.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Ia cacat", jawab Jongin singkat.

Minseok seperti mendapat serangan jantung kedua malam ini.

Hei..Jongin tidak serius kan? Jongin selalu mencari gadis yang mendekati sempurna selama ini. Tapi ini apa?

"_Are you kidding me? _Kau selalu mencari kesempurnaan kan?", tanya Minseok.

"Apa menurut _noona _kesempurnaan hanya bisa dilihat dari fisik saja?"

Dan serangan jantung ketiga pun menyerang Minseok. Sejak kapan adik sepupunya ini berubah menjadi dewasa?

"Aku hanya sedang mencari kemantapan hati. Aku membenci cinta. Tapi perasaan ini mengangguku", kata Jongin.

"_Pabbo! _Cinta itu hadir untuk disambut, bukan untuk dibenci. Apa kau ragu karena cacat fisiknya itu?", tanya Minseok.

"Aku tak munafik. Walau aku berkata bahwa kesempurnaan tak hanya dilihat dari fisik, tapi tentu aku mempertimbangkan faktor itu", jawab Jongin. Sedikit ragu pada perkataannya. Nyatanya, Jongin bukan sedang galau karena masalah cacat fisik Kyungsoo. Ia hanya galau karena pergulatan batinnya sendiri. Huh! Jongin tak mau mengakuinya!

Minseok terdiam. Kata-kata sepupunya begitu dewasa. "Cinta akan menjawab segalanya", ucap Minseok.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seperti biasa, hari ini Jongin sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu rumah keluarga Wu. Kris sudah duduk di depannya dan berceloteh mengenai materi kuliah. Jongin mulai belajar dengan baik dan menikmati pelajaran. Tidak seperti Jongin yang dulu, Jongin sekarang sangat serius dan mampu menyerap pelajaran dengan baik.

"Jongin-ah, aku harus menjemput istriku ke Busan sekarang. Aku sudah menyiapkan soal-soal untukmu. Kau kerjakan sampai pukul 7 malam. Kyungsoo akan mengawasimu", ucap Kris.

"Ah! Jangan kira Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengawasimu karena ia buta. Ia adalah gadis yang peka. Jadi ia bisa mengawasimu dengan baik", imbuhnya.

Jongin hanya menatap Kris dengan serius, kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

Setelah itu, Kris bergegas meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk menuju kamarnya. Beberapa menit ia bersiap, dan kembali ke ruang tamu sudah bersama Kyungsoo yang ia gandeng di sampingnya.

"Nah, Kyungsoo. Kau harus mengawasi Jongin. Jangan sampai ia kabur ataupun tertidur. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua soal yang sudah aku siapkan", ucap Kris pada Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

Kris mencium kening Kyungsoo sebentar, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kediamannya.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Jongin. "Kerjakan dengan baik, Jongin-ah. Aku akan menemanimu disini", kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum walaupun Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat senyuman itu. "Baiklah _noona"_

Jongin memilih untuk turun dari sofa dan duduk di atas karpet. Posisinya tadi yang duduk di atas sofa cukup menyulitkan untuknya saat menulis. Ia mulai sibuk dengan soal-soalnya, sementara Kyungsoo masih duduk diam di atas sofa.

Beberapa menit Jongin serius mengerjakan soal, hingga akhirnya ia mulai bosan lalu menghela nafas panjang. "_Noona, _boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?", tanya Jongin seraya kepalanya mendongak menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau ingin bertanya jawaban dari soal-soal itu? Itu tidak boleh!", Kyungsoo membalas Jongin dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Jongin tertawa keras.

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak akan bertanya jawaban soal. Aku ingin bertanya mengenai dirimu. Boleh?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, kemudian mengangguk.

"Bagaimana _noona _bisa mempelajari bahasa isyarat tangan. Ehm.._noona _kan tidak bisa melihat?", Jongin bertanya dengan hati-hati karena takut menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "_Appa _meminta seorang guru dari sekolah luar biasa untuk datang ke rumah. Guru itu yang mengajariku dengan sangat sabar"

Kyungsoo sejenak menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Menunggu respon Jongin. Ia takut Jongin tidak memahami isyaratnya jika ia bicara terlalu panjang.

"Aku mengerti _noona, _lanjutkan", pinta Jongin.

"Aku belajar selama satu minggu penuh. Guru itu awalnya menggerakkan tanganku sesuai isyarat yang ada. Selanjutnya aku menghafal bahasa isyarat itu", Kyungsoo berhenti bercerita.

Jongin mengangguk paham walaupun ia tahu Kyungsoo tak dapat melihatnya. "Lalu Prof. Kris dan Tao _ahjumma _juga mempelajari bahasa isyarat itu? Juga Luhan _sunbae?_", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau hebat, _noona"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya. "Terimakasih. Sekarang lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Jongin-ah"

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu tak ada yang bicara lagi. Jongin melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk menjawab soal-soal yang diberikan Kris. Ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya jika tak ingin mendapat murka dari sang naga.

Saat Jongin sedang serius, tiba-tiba lengannya menyenggol selembar kertas soal di sampingnya, dan membuat kertas itu jatuh di bawah meja yang ia gunakan untuk menulis. Jongin mendesah, lalu mengambil kertas itu dengan membungkukkan badannya. Jongin sudah berhasil meraih kertas itu, tapi kemudian matanya memicing menatap selembar foto yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil foto itu.

Mata Jongin menatap dengan intens selembar foto yang kini berada di tangannya. "_Noona, _kau bersama siapa di foto ini?", tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut bingung. Tentu ia tidak tahu foto apa yang dimaksud Jongin karena ia tak bisa melihat.

"Ah! Maksudku, ini adalah foto _noona _yang sedang dirangkul oleh seorang pria. Pria ini memiliki rambut _blonde _dan memiliki _eyesmile_. Dan yah, wajahnya cukup tampan", jelas Jongin usai menyadari raut bingung di wajah Kyungsoo.

Ekspresi Kyungsoo mendadak berubah menjadi sendu setelah mendengar deskripsi Jongin tentang pria dalam foto itu. Jongin dibuat bingung saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu mulai menggerakkan tangannya. "Aku bersama mantan kekasihku"

Kini Jongin menampakkan ekspresi kagetnya. "Ma-mantan kekasih?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. "Kami putus setelah aku mengalami kecelakaan"

Jongin lagi-lagi menangkap raut sedih yang mendalam di wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Kesedihan yang tak bisa digambarkan besarnya. Ada luka yang menggores dalam hati gadis mungil itu. Jongin dapat melihatnya.

"_Noona, gwaenchana?", _tanya Jongin.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman. Tapi Jongin tahu bahwa keadaan Kyungsoo tidak baik-baik saja dan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya juga hanya senyuman palsu.

"_Noona, _aku sudah hampir selesai. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi ke luar untuk makan malam?", tawar Jongin. Ia hanya ingin menghibur Kyungsoo. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi karena tak ingin melihat Kyungsoo bersedih. Walaupun sebenarnya Jongin penasaran pada hal apa yang membuat Kyungsoo dan pria itu putus. Pria itu cukup tampan dan ia terlihat serasi dengan Kyungsoo. Walaupun sebenarnya Jongin merasa sedikit tidak rela dengan fakta bahwa pria itu serasi dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir keras. Apa ia harus menerima tawaran Jongin?

"Kumohon, _noona_. Aku lapar...", Jongin mulai merengek manja. Nada bicara Jongin yang manja itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, hingga akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum puas karena Kyungsoo menerima ajakannya untuk makan malam bersama. Sejujurnya, Jongin berharap Kyungsoo bisa melupakan insiden foto tadi dan kembali tersenyum tulus. Bukan senyum yang dipaksakan.

.

.

Pukul 18.35 KST Jongin berhasil menjawab semua soal yang diberikan Kris. Selanjutnya ia mengantar Kyungsoo pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap. Kyungsoo hanya perlu waktu 10 menit untuk bersiap karena mereka memang hanya akan pergi makan malam biasa. Tak perlu berdandan, hanya perlu mengambil jaket tebal saja.

Setelah keduanya siap, mereka segera meluncur ke sebuah _restaurant._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini sudah duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja. Jongin masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku menu, sementara Kyungsoo sudah menentukan pilihannya tanpa harus melihat pada buku menu. Mereka kini makan malam di _restaurant _favorit Kyungsoo. Jadi Kyungsoo memang sudah hafal menunya. Selain fakta bahwa ia memang tak bisa melihat apa yang tertera di buku menu itu.

.

"Wah..wah..si gadis cacat sekarang sudah punya kekasih baru rupanya! Aku tak menyangka ada pria yang mau menjadi kekasih gadis cacat sepertimu!"

Sebuah hinaan membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Kyungsoo memang tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu. Tapi ia sangat mengenal suaranya hingga ia tahu betul siapa pria itu.

"Kau siapa?", tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar. Semua hal yang sudah lama dikuburnya, perlahan kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Pria yang tadi menghina hanya menampilkan sebuah _smirk _ke arah Jongin. "Aku Im Hyunsik. Mantan kekasih Kyungsoo"

Mata Jongin terbelalak. Pantas saja ia sepertinya pernah melihat pria itu. Ternyata ia tadi melihat pria itu di dalam foto yang ia temukan di bawah meja ruang tamu rumah Kyungsoo. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? _Ck_!

"Kau mau berpacaran dengan gadis cacat sepertinya?", tanya Hyunsik pada Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

Jongin sudah mengepalkan tangannya untuk memukul Hyunsik, tapi ekor matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok Kyungsoo dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat dan air mata yang mengalir deras. Jongin menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan hendak mendekati Kyungsoo, namun gadis itu sudah lebih dulu berlari, dan...

.

.

_BRAKK_

.

.

_PRANG_

_._

_._

Kyungsoo menabrak sebuah meja dan meja itu terbalik. Semua yang ada di atas meja pecah berkeping-keping. Kyungsoo sempat terjatuh, namun segera bangkit lagi dan lanjut berlari. Jongin kembali membulatkan matanya.

Jongin ikut berlari, tapi saat sudah sampai di dekat meja yang tadi ditabrak Kyungsoo, ia dihadang oleh dua orang _security _yang mau tak mau membuat Jongin berhenti berlari. Ia segera mengambil dompetnya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang diserahkan pada _security _untuk ganti rugi. Selanjutnya ia kembali berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

Nafas Jongin terengah, tapi ia yakin Kyungsoo masih belum jauh dari _restaurant _itu. Dan benar saja, Jongin menemukan sosok mungil Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari _restaurant._

Jongin menghela nafas lega lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sempat terkejut dibuatnya.

"_Uljima, noona. _Kumohon jangan menangis"

Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Masih saja menangis walaupun tanpa isakan. Bahu Kyungsoo bergetar hebat dan itu cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo begitu terluka sekarang.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongin segera membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Jadi itu alasan ia meninggalkanmu? Karena kau cacat?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dalam dekapan Jongin. Ia perlahan membalas pelukan Jongin dan terus menangis dalam pelukan sang pria tampan.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo melepas pelukan itu saat ia sudah berhenti menangis.

Jongin tersenyum sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata Kyungsoo di pipi putihnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Mengizinkan ibu jari pria itu bergerak di pipinya.

"Kau membencinya?", tanya Jongin. Tangannya masih membingkai wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa kau tak membencinya?"

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari pipinya kemudian mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

"Karena aku masih mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yeey~~ fast update!**

**tapi maaf karena chapter ini gak sepanjang chapter yang kemarin. hehe. udah pas segini soalnya.**

**pertanyaan dari salah satu reader udah di jawab di chapter ini. semoga puas.**

**aku gak bisa bales review karena lagi gak enak badan :(**

* * *

**please wait for the 7th chapter. gak bakal lama kok.**

**thanks all..**

**review again, please^^**


	7. Chapter 7 A Proposal

**Title:**

**The Answer Is Love**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Zhang Yixing | Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Huang Zitao | Im Hyunsik**

**Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary Chapter 7:**

**Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo terus tersenyum, bukan menangis. Tapi bagaimana jika keinginan Jongin menemui sebuah penghalang?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**BANYAK TYPO**

**ISYARAT TANGAN KYUNGSOO DITULIS DENGAN ****_UNDERLINE_**

**Gak tahu bakal panjang apa enggak. Tapi mungkin gak jauh beda sama Eien No Ai panjangnya. Aku gak bisa bikin yang terlalu panjang. Hehe.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Kenapa kau tak membencinya?"_

_Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari pipinya kemudian mulai menggerakkan tangannya._

_"Karena aku masih mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya"_

**.**

**.**

**7th Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dua anak manusia itu masih duduk terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak ada yang berbicara sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jongin –si pria– menatap kosong ke depan. Ia terkejut setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyungsoo yang sangat tak terduga. Jika Jongin bisa memilih, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak perlu mengetahui jawaban itu. Rasanya begitu sakit saat faktanya Kyungsoo mencintai pria lain. Walaupun Jongin sendiri saat ini masih belum yakin pada perasaannya pada si gadis mungil. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, hatinya saat ini sangat sakit.

Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia sudah terlanjur mengetahui fakta itu. Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur menggerakkan tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tadi. Dan Kyungsoo juga sudah terlanjur memberikan hatinya pada pria itu...

Kyungsoo telah berhenti menangis sekarang. Tapi jika boleh jujur, perasaannya masih kalut. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo masih benar-benar mencintai Hyunsik. Pertemuannya dengan Hyunsik tadi adalah yang pertama sejak mereka putus. Ia benar-benar tak pernah bertemu Hyunsik sejak hubungan mereka berakhir.

Jongin memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. Memandang gadis mungil yang sekarang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Meskipun ia sendiri terluka, tapi ia harus mementingkan perasaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lebih terluka sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, _noona. _Kita makan malam di rumahmu", ajak Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Mendengar suara Jongin, pikiran Kyungsoo terpecah. Ia mengangguk. "Bisakah kau menelepon ke rumahku dan meminta _maid _untuk memasak?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin segera meraih ponselnya setelah ia menyanggupi permintaan Kyungsoo. Dengan lincah jemarinya mencari nomor telepon rumah Kyungsoo, kemudian menghubunginya. Jongin bicara dengan seorang _maid _di ujung telepon. Meminta _maid _itu untuk menyiapkan makanan di rumah karena acara makan malam di _restaurant _terpaksa harus dibatalkan.

"Sudah _noona. Kajja _kita pulang", Jongin dengan pelan menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Kyungsoo. Mengajak gadis itu untuk berdiri. Tapi gerakan Jongin terhenti begitu melihat Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

Dahi Jongin mengkerut. "_Noona, gwaenchanayo?"_

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Tapi Jongin tak percaya bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tangannya yang memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang basah dan sedikit kental. Dengan pelan ia menarik tangannya dan mencari tahu apa yang ia sentuh itu.

Mata Jongin terbelalak. "Da-darah?", Jongin setengah memekik, kemudian memeriksa pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Disana terdapat sebuah luka gores. Mungkin terkena pecahan gelas maupun piring dari meja yang tadi ditabrak Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana mungkin sedari tadi Jongin tak melihat luka itu? Oh, mungkin karena luka itu sedikit tertutup oleh jaket Kyungsoo. Mungkin juga krena sedari tadi Jongin terlalu panik dan khawatir melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang buruk secara mental, hingga ia tak memperhatikan fisik Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lukanya tidak dalam. Tenang saja", eja Kyungsoo setelah merasakan aura kepanikan yang menguar dari diri seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin tetap panik. Ia lalu memeriksa kondisi seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo yang lain, dan ia bisa bernafas lega karena Kyungsoo hanya terluka di pergelangan tangannya. "Ini pasti sakit! Kita harus ke mobilku sekarang. Aku punya kotak P3K disana", kali ini Jongin menarik lembut pergelangan tangan kiri Kyungsoo untuk menghindari luka Kyungsoo di tangannya yang lain. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menuruti ajakan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin segera mencari kotak P3K miliknya begitu ia dan Kyungsoo berada di dalam mobilnya. Jongin memang selalu membawa kotak P3K di mobilnya. Alasannya adalah karena Jongin sering terlibat perkelahian. _Well, bad boy _macam Jongin memang tak mengherankan jika terlibat perkelahian kan? Ia sadar akan hal itu makanya selalu menyediakan kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka-lukanya sendiri.

Setelah menemukan benda berbentuk balok itu, Jongin segera mengambil kapas, alkohol, perban, dan obat merah. Dengan perlahan Jongin membersihkan luka Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya saat ia menyadari Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa kesakitan. "Jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu, _noona. _Bibirmu bisa terluka. Sebaiknya tangan kirimu ini kau letakkan di bahuku seperti ini. Kau boleh meremas bahkan mencakar bahuku semaumu untuk menahan rasa sakit di tangan kananmu yang sedang aku obati. _Arra?", _ucap Jongin seraya ia meletakkan tangan kiri Kyungsoo di bahu kanannya sesuai perkataannya. Kyungsoo tak mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Ia masih bingung.

Jongin mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membersihkan luka Kyungsoo. "Aku anggap diam-mu itu sebagai jawaban iya", kata Jongin. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika tangan kiri Kyungsoo benar-benar meremas bahunya. Itu sebenarnya sedikit menyakitkan untuk bahu Jongin, tapi tak apa asalkan Kyungsoo tidak melukai bibirnya sendiri. Betapa pedulinya Jongin pada gadis mungil itu...

Setelah luka Kyungsoo bersih, Jongin menuangkan obat merah secukupnya, kemudian ia balut luka itu dengan perban. Jongin cukup terampil karena ia sendiri sering terluka dan selalu ia obati sendiri. Hasil perban itu sangat rapi. Jongin tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"_Gomawo, _Jongin-ah", Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedikit malu mendapat perlakukan yang manis dari Jongin.

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia hanya membelai rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang, kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyantap hidangan yang disajikan oleh _maid _rumah Kyungsoo dengan tenang. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu tenang. Jongin makan seolah ia sudah tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun. Sangat mengerikan. Beruntung karena Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat ekspresi Jongin yang bisa saja membuatnya takut itu. Saat ini, mereka memang hanya berdua di rumah –para _maid _tidak dihitung– karena Kris menelepon beberapa menit yang lalu, dan mengatakan bahwa ia dan Tao baru akan kembali dari Busan besok pagi. Sebenarnya, _maid _yang mengangkat teleponnya, lalu memberitahukannya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu usai mereka selesai makan.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajah itu terlihat masih bersedih dan Jongin tak tega melihatnya.

"_Noona, eomma _bilang ingin mengajakmu pergi berbelanja besok. Apa kau mau?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Mengajakku berbelanja?", Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

"_Ne. _Kau mau tidak, _noona?"_

Sejenak Kyungsoo berpikir. Wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak serius itu begitu lucu di mata Jongin.

"Baiklah. Aku mau", jawab Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Jongin tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia ingin Kyungsoo melupakan kesedihannya karena pria bodoh bernama Hyunsik itu. Ia ingin Kyungsoo tersenyum, bukan menangis.

"Jadi, hubunganmu dengan kedua orang tuamu sudah membaik?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghentikan senyum puasnya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo intens. "_Ne. _Itu semua berkat dirimu, _noona. Gomawo"_

Kyungsoo sedikit merona mendengar perkataan Jongin. Berkat dirinya? Bagaimana bisa?

Tawa Jongin pecah saat melihat Kyungsoo yang mendadak salah tingkah. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan menurutnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, selanjutnya menggerakkan tangannya untuk bicara. "Kenapa kau tertawa?", tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Jongin berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Wajahmu lucu, _noona. _Kau begitu manis saat merona"

.

.

_BLUSH_

_._

_._

Dan akhirnya rona merah di wajah Kyungsoo tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. sekarang sudah sangat jelas dan parah. Itu membuat Jongin kembali tertawa.

Kyungsoo gemas. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencari Jongin di sebelahnya. Setelah berhasil menemukan lengan Jongin, ia memukul lengan itu berkali-kali dan menyebabkan Jongin mengaduh kesakitan.

Keduanya masih terus bersama di rumah Kyungsoo sampai pukul 9 malam. Mereka tertawa walaupun yang terdengar hanya suara tawa Jongin saja.

Setelah itu, Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke kamarnya, lalu pamit pulang. Sebelumnya ia juga memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa besok ia akan menjemput Kyungsoo pukul 11 untuk pergi bersama _eomma _nya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dengan malas, Jongin mendorong sebuah _trolley _yang mulai dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis bahan makanan. Dalam hati, ia terus mengumpat karena ia bisa terdampar pada situasi ini. Situasi yang sangat tidak diharapkannya. Sangat konyol menurutnya.

Tepat di depan _trolley _nya, terdapat dua wanita yang memiliki perbedaan usia cukup jauh, sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Dua wanita itu tampak bahagia dan tersenyum di sepanjang perjalanan walaupun mereka tak saling bicara.

_"Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan aku beralih profesi menjadi Jongin si pendorong trolley?", _Jongin mengumpat dalam hati. Umpatan demi umpatan membanjiri setiap sudut hati Jongin. Umpatannya terhenti ketika ia melihat senyum gadis muda di depannya. Senyum berbentuk hati yang entah sejak kapan bisa membuat hatinya menjadi sangat damai. Tanpa sadar, Jongin ikut tersenyum. Umpatan dalam hatinya hilang entah kemana, dan digantikan oleh kata-kata pujian untuk gadis si pemilik senyum.

.

"Jongin? Jongin! KIM JONGIN!", wanita paruh baya yang berjalan di depan Jongin tiba-tiba berteriak pada Jongin. Kenapa ia berteriak? Karena tiba-tiba saja Jongin berhenti berjalan sehingga tertinggal agak jauh dari dua wanita yang berjalan di depannya.

"Eh, ada apa _eomma?", _oh sepertinya Jongin tadi melamun sehingga mengabaikan ibunya yang berteriak.

Yixing menatap malas pada putra tunggalnya. "Belanjanya sudah selesai. Ayo ke kasir, lalu setelah itu makan siang. Kasihan Kyungsoo kalau ia kelaparan"

Jongin sontak menoleh ke arah gadis yang sedang digandeng oleh ibunya itu. Ya. Gadis itu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Yixing.

Dengan senyum canggung, akhirnya Jongin kembali mendorong _trolley _nya mendekat ke arah Yixing dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Kyungsoo-ya", ucap Yixing pada Kyungsoo. Saat ini Yixing, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo sedang makan siang di sebuah _restaurant _tradisional yang menyediakan berbagai makanan tradisional Korea.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Senyum yang membuat Jongin merasa tak nyaman di posisi duduknya yang berhadapan dengan si gadis yang baru saja tersenyum manis.

Yixing menatap bingung pada Jongin. "Kau kenapa _chagi? _Apa kursi itu tidak nyaman? Pindahlah ke kursi yang ada di sebelah Kyungsoo jika memang di situ tidak nyaman", kata Yixing yang duduk di sebelah Jongin.

Mata Jongin melebar. "_A-anniya. _Aku disini saja, _eomma", _jawab Jongin dengan senyum canggungnya. Tentu lebih baik tetap duduk disini dan memandang wajah Kyungsoo dari depan daripada duduk di samping Kyungsoo lalu hanya bisa memandang wajah Kyungsoo dari samping. Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Jongin?

Yixing hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek, lalu mulai menikmati Tteok-Mandu Guk yang tadi ia pesan. Kyungsoo juga mulai melahap Gamjatang miliknya. Sedangkan Jongin memakan dengan lahap satu porsi Haemultang. Semua menu yang dipesan memang sesuai untuk musim dingin seperti saat ini.

Yixing meneguk minumannya usai makanannya telah habis. Dengan senyum menawan, ia menatap Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ya, sebenarnya aku tidak ada rencana untuk mengajakmu berbelanja kemarin"

"Uhuk..uhuk", Jongin tersedak minumannya usai mendengar kalimat Yixing.

Bukannya kasihan pada anaknya yang tersedak, Yixing justru tertawa mengejek. "Nah, pria yang baru saja tersedak itu yang memiliki rencana untuk mengajakmu berbelanja", kata Yixing sembari melirik Jongin yang masih berusaha memukul-mukul dadanya pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah bingung, sementara wajah Jongin sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Yixing terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Jadi, kau yang ingin mengajakku pergi belanja, Jongin?", eja Kyungsoo. Jongin yang melihat gerakan tangan Kyungsoo itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Mianhae, noona. _Aku kemarin berbohong. Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu", kata Jongin yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Angkat kepalamu. Kyungsoo mau bicara lagi", kata Yixing setelah ia melihat bahwa Kyungsoo akan menggerakkan tangannya lagi. Ia sendiri sampai sekarang masih belum memahami bahasa isyarat Kyungsoo.

Dengan pelan, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. "Bicaralah lagi, _noona"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "_Gomawo, _Jongin. Kau sangat baik. Dan aku tidak marah. Aku justru sangat berterima kasih", Kyungsoo mengeja sembari tersenyum tulus. Jongin lega melihatnya. Lega melihat senyuman tulus Kyungsoo. Ia berharap bisa terus melihat senyuman itu. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya terpaksa membohongi Kyungsoo. Yixing memang tak pernah merencanakan dan menginginkan acara belanja mereka hari ini. Jongin yang semalam merengek begitu pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo. Karena Yixing sangat menyayangi Jongin, ia pun mengabulkan permintaan putranya.

Jongin melakukan ini semua demi menghibur Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin melihat Kyungsoo larut dalam kesedihannya. Jalan-jalan kecil seperti ini cukup bisa membuatnya melupakan semua kesedihannya kan? Setidaknya untuk sementara.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau masih mencintai Hyunsik?", Kris bertanya pada putri tersayangnya. Saat ini keluarga Wu sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kris yang menurutnya sangat tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo tetap diam. Tao menggenggam jemari mungil Kyungsoo untuk memberi Kyungsoo ketenangan.

Kyungsoo selama ini memang tak pernah menceritakan alasannya putus dengan Hyunsik. Ia adalah tipe gadis yang tak ingin menjelek-jelekkan orang lain walau memang faktanya orang lain itu berbuat kesalahan yang menyakitinya. Ia lebih baik memendam semuanya sendiri. Karena itulah, orang tuanya tak tahu alasan mereka berdua mengakhiri hubungan.

Kris menghela nafas karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo. "Kurasa alasan kalian putus waktu itu bukanlah karena masalah yang besar kan? Kalian masih saling mencintai kan?"

Seketika mata Kyungsoo membulat meskipun ia tetap tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Siap meluncur kapan saja. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tak akan membuat Kyungsoo membuka aib Hyunsik. Ia tak akan membuat orang yang masih dicintainya itu dipandang buruk oleh kedua orang tuanya. Maklum, Hyunsik sudah sangat mengenal Kris dan Tao. Jadi Kyungsoo tak mau merusak hubungan itu.

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin yang sedang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Mereka baru saja selesai kuliah dan saat ini masih berada di kelas.

"_Hey, man. _Aku ingin pergi ke rumahmu sekarang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke rumahmu. Dan sekarang hubunganmu dengan kedua orang tuamu sudah membaik kan? Aku ingin bertemu orang tuamu. Boleh ya?", Sehun mulai merengek manja. Sehun memang sering mengunjungi rumah Jongin. Tapi ia sangat jarang bisa bertemu dengan orang tua pria _tan _itu. Mungkin ia ingin bisa lebih dekat mengenal orang tua sahabatnya.

Jongin melihat jam tangannya. "_Sorry, man. You can't visit my home now. I've to go. _Aku harus pergi ke rumah Prof. Kris", ucap Jongin dengan raut wajah sok menyesal. Padahal aslinya tidak menyesal sama sekali.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Jadi, kau masih setia mengunjungi profesor naga itu?"

"Bukan mengunjungi profesor naga, Sehunnie. Tapi mengunjungi putri si profesor naga!"

Suara keras seorang gadis membuat Sehun dan Jongin menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu kelas. Disana sudah ada Luhan yang berdiri santai.

Wajah Jongin mulai berubah warna. Ia berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya agar tak bertemu dengan tatapan Luhan yang seakan penuh dengan hinaan dan ejekan itu. Bisa semakin merah wajahnya jika Luhan terus menggodanya!

Sehun menyeringai. "_Aigoo, _kau benar, _chagiya. _Jongin tentu masih normal. Masih menyukai seorang gadis, dan bukan seorang pria tua", Sehun berucap santai sembari berjalan menjauhi Jongin. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan, dan langsung merangkul pundak Luhan begitu ia sampai di samping Luhan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Jongin-ah! Sampaikan salamku pada Kyungsoo. Katakan padanya untuk berhati-hati pada seekor buaya hitam yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. _Annyeong!", _ucap Luhan yang diikuti dengan suara tawa Sehun yang menggelegar. Sepasang kekasih itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diliputi rona merah di wajahnya. Jongin terus memaki Luhan dan Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin PoV

Yak! Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah Prof. Kris. Ini sudah tepat pukul 5 sore. Untung saja aku tidak terlambat. Kalau aku terlambat, aku akan membunuh si albino dan si rusa yang tadi menggodaku! _Omo.._kurasa wajahku memanas mengingat bagaimana pasangan kekasih gila itu tadi menggodaku. Argh..kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Eh? Aku baru sadar bahwa di halaman rumah ini ada banyak mobil. Apa sedang ada tamu? Sudahlah. Aku harus cepat bertemu dengan profesor itu. Kalau aku terlambat, ia akan menyemburkan api naganya tepat di wajahku. Hiii..mengerikan!

Aku memencet bel seperti biasa. Seperti biasa pula seorang _maid _membukakan pintu untukku, lalu menyuruhku masuk ke ruang tamu.

.

.

Aku langsung terkejut karena ruang tamu rumah Prof. Kris sudah sangat ramai sekarang. Jadi benar ada tamu ya?

Tapi tunggu dulu. Bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut. Aku terkejut karena melihat sosok pria yang begitu familiar di mataku. Mau apa pria itu kemari? Ada urusan ap–

"Jongin? Kau datang?", pertanyaan Prof. Kris menghentikan lamunan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlintas di otakku. Profesor itu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Iya, Prof. Saya datang seperti biasa", balasku. Masih mencuri pandang ke arah pria dan orang-orang yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Eh? Disana juga ada Kyungsoo _noona _yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Ehm, Jongin. Hari ini kita libur ya? Aku memiliki acara yang penting sekarang. Maafkan aku"

Aku menatap Prof. Kris dengan raut bingung. "Memangnya acara apa yang sangat penting itu, Prof?"

Prof. Kris tersenyum bahagia. "Hari ini seorang pria datang untuk melamar Kyungsoo"

.

.

_DEG_

.

.

Sontak mataku terbelalak. Rasanya badanku kaku dan tak mampu bergerak. Aku hanya mampu menatap nanar pada sosok Kyungsoo _noona _yang masih terus menundukkan kepalanya. _Blank! _Otakku benar-benar _blank _hingga tak mampu berpikir apa-apa.

Bibirku pun akhirnya hanya mampu berbisik lirih...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyunsik..."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yapp..chapter 7 sudah diupdate!**

**Makasih yang kemarin udah doain aku. kmrn cuma maag kambuh aja. hehe.**

* * *

**oke..bales review:**

**Michelle kim: hmm..msh rahasia ya. hehe. yg jelas, aku gak akan menyiksa Kyung terlalu kejam :D**

**IkaIkaHun11: kekeke~ gpp kok dipanggil eonni :D iya. Jongin perlu berjuang!^^9**

**loveHEENJABUJA: hehe, Kyungsoo yg dibikin punya mantan :)**

**ParkOna: iya tu, Jongin galau. wkwk. udh lanjut^^**

**LeeYeon: semoga Jongin enggak nyerah :)**

**Tatiana12: makasih doanya :)**

**hyunxo12: chap depan Kai makin galau. hehe**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: duh. Hyunsik dimasukin karena aku suka BTOB. tapi disini dia jahat :(**

**Yuyuchan EXO: lanjut ni :)**

**ulfarafida: iya. Kai hrs berusaha lagi^^**

**zoldyk: thank you :)**

**yixingcom: jgn ditonjok. kasian :p**

**Amortentia Chan: sudah dilanjut^^**

**Insooie baby: makasih doanya :)**

**teleportbabies: thank you :)**

** .16: kyknya Kai cemburu waloupun belum mau ngaku :D**

**aniaani47: oke sipp..sudah lanjut^^**

**Kyungsoo's Noona: ada konflik kok ini :)**

**ArraHyeri: haha. Jongin lumayan dewasa. udh lanjut ni :)**

**ByunBaekki: duh. Jongin dibikin sedih dulu gpp ya? :p**

**hanhan: *peluk Yixing ****_eomma*_**** hihihi**

**ryanryu: sama sama. Jongin biarin berjuang dulu ya? hehe**

**Guest: udah next nih :)**

**exindira: konfliknya baru mau mulai^^**

**KaiSa: udah lanjut :)**

**Guest: thank you :)**

* * *

**Kayaknya abis ini bakal banyak yg marah sama Kris. hahaha. Kris gak salah kok. jangan dimarahin ya. author yang salah :D**

**konflik yang ini gak bakal dibikin terlalu panjang. tapi dibikin nyesek. hehe.**

**.**

**.**

**review again dong..**

**Jongin abis ini harus nyerah apa enggak? hihihi. thank you so much :***


	8. Chapter 8 Let Her Go

**Title:**

**The Answer Is Love**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Im Hyunsik | Kim Minseok | Kim Jongdae | ****Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | **Kris Wu

**Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary Chapter 8:**

**Kyungsoo bimbang. Apa ia harus percaya pada Hyunsik lagi? Jongin juga bimbang. Apa ia harus merelakan Kyungsoo pergi?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**BANYAK TYPO**

**ISYARAT TANGAN KYUNGSOO DITULIS DENGAN ****_UNDERLINE_**

**Gak tahu bakal panjang apa enggak. Tapi mungkin gak jauh beda sama Eien No Ai panjangnya. Aku gak bisa bikin yang terlalu panjang. Hehe.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Sontak mataku terbelalak. Rasanya badanku kaku dan tak mampu bergerak. Aku hanya mampu menatap nanar pada sosok Kyungsoo noona yang masih terus menundukkan kepalanya. Blank! Otakku benar-benar blank hingga tak mampu berpikir apa-apa._

_Bibirku pun akhirnya hanya mampu berbisik lirih..._

_"Hyunsik..."_

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk di atas ranjang _queen size _miliknya dalam diam. Ya. Fisiknya memang diam dan tidak melakukan apapun, tapi pikiran dan hatinya terus bekerja.

Pikirannya mencoba menelaah semua yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Semua tentang pria bernama Im Hyunsik yang mengganggu hatinya. Mulai saat ia secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hyunsik di _restaurant, _sampai pada saat Hyunsik dan keluarganya datang untuk melamarnya. Kyungsoo tentu masih ingat apa yang diucapkan oleh Hyunsik tadi saat pria itu melamar Kyungsoo.

.

_"Kyungsoo, aku masih mencintaimu. Dan aku yakin kau juga masih mencintaiku. Aku ingin menikahimu"_

_._

Kyungsoo masih bisa mengingat kalimat itu dengan baik walaupun Kyungsoo tak melihat ekspresi wajah Hyunsik saat mengucapkannya. Tapi Tao berkata pada Kyungsoo bahwa Hyunsik bicara dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan selama ini Kyungsoo selalu percaya pada ucapan Tao. Penilaian Tao tak pernah salah.

Kyungsoo juga masih mengingat tekad Hyunsik untuk belajar bahasa isyarat tangannya. Benarkah ia akan melakukannya? Tapi, bukankah dulu Hyunsik mengutuk Kyungsoo yang cacat? Kenapa sekarang justru ingin belajar isyarat tangannya? Apa Hyunsik memang masih mencintai Kyungsoo?

Tapi, hal lain yang Kyungsoo ingat dengan jelas adalah kata-kata Hyunsik saat ia meninggalkannya dulu...

.

.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Di ruang rawat inap VIP itu hanya ada dua manusia yaitu seorang gadis dan seorang pria. Si gadis berbaring di atas ranjangnya, sedangkan si pria berdiri di dekat ranjang itu._

_"Jadi, kau cacat sekarang?", tanya si pria yang bernama Im Hyunsik itu. Memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda._

_"...", tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo –si gadis–_

_Hyunsik menyeringai. "Seharusnya aku tak bertanya. Kau itu sekarang bisu. Tentu tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku"_

_"...", tetap tak ada balasan kalimat dari Kyungsoo._

_"Selain bisu, kau juga buta dan tuli! Bisa apa kau tanpa alat yang ada di telingamu itu? Alat yang diciptakan khusus untukmu itu!"_

_"..."_

_Hyunsik menatap remeh Kyungsoo, lalu semakin mendekat pada ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo dengan erat namun cenderung kasar. Ia berbisik di telinga kanan Kyungsoo yang dipasangi hearing aids._

_"Kau tak berguna, Do Kyungsoo. Kau tak pantas untukku. Selamat tinggal. Hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Dasar gadis cacat!"_

_Setelah berbisik kejam, Hyunsik dengan santainya pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Cairan bening itu dengan mudahnya mengalir dari mata bulatnya. Sakit. Ya. Rasanya sangat sakit._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

.

.

Kyungsoo memang masih sangat mencintai Hyunsik. Dan ia pun seharusnya senang dengan perjodohan ini. Tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia merasa ragu dan takut. Ia takut Hyunsik akan menyakiti hatinya lagi. Pada siapa Kyungsoo harus percaya? Apa benar Hyunsik masih mencintainya? Apa cinta Hyunsik tulus padanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Kyungsoo. Gadis mungil itu menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk membaringkan kepalanya di atas bantalnya yang empuk. Menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada, lalu memejamkan matanya. Setetes air mata keluar dari mata indahnya yang terpejam. Tentu Kyungsoo masih ingat bagaimana rasa sakitnya saat Hyunsik menghinanya dan meninggalkannya. Padahal ia masih sangat mencintai pria itu...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seorang pria dan seorang wanita sedang duduk berdampingan di sebuah _gazebo _yang terletak di taman kampus. _Gazebo _itu biasanya digunakan oleh para mahasiswa untuk belajar, mengerjakan tugas, maupun hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol. Atau mungkin bisa juga digunakan untuk bermesraan seperti dua insan itu.

"Aaaa..buka mulutmu, Minseokkie...", seorang pria menyodorkan bakpau yang masih hangat ke arah mulut seorang gadis yang dipangiil 'Minseokkie' atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Minseok. Minseok tersenyum senang kemudian membuka mulutnya, dan menggigit makanan favoritnya itu.

"Hmm..ini enak sekali, Jongdae-ya~", Minseok berucap manja pada sang kekasih, Kim Jongdae. Ya. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Tentu kalian masih ingat bahwa seorang Kim Minseok jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongdae kan? Akhirnya cintanya terbalas. Seminggu yang lalu Jongdae mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan tentu saja Minseok menerima Jongdae sebagai kekasihnya. Memang hal itu yang diimpikan oleh si gadis penyuka bakpau.

Jongdae tersenyum senang lalu membelai rambut se-pinggang Minseok yang berwarna coklat tua. Keduanya tampak sangat bahagia dan tampak saling mencintai.

Dua insan yang sedang kasmaran itu seperti mengabaikan aura suram yang menguar dari sesosok pria yang juga ada di _gazebo _itu, tapi duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan mereka. Pria itu menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan jengah. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ada rasa iri yang terselip dalam tatapan pria itu.

"Hentikan _lovey dovey _menjijikkan itu! _That's so disgusting!", _pria tampan itu mencibir sembari memutar bola matanya.

Minseok dan Jongdae hanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"_What's wrong, my beloved cousin? _Patah hati karena gadis incaranmu sudah dilamar oleh pria lain?", Minseok balas mengejek. Membuat si pria bertambah kesal.

Jongdae terlihat kesusahan menahan tawanya. "Baru kali ini ada gadis yang menolak pesona seorang Kim Jongin", Jongdae menimpali.

Minseok akhirnya terbahak. "Bukan menolak, _chagiya. _Jongin bahkan belum mengungkapkan perasaannya"

Jongin mendengus sebal. Minseok benar. Ia bukannya ditolak, tapi ia memang belum mengungkapkan perasaannya karena sampai detik ini Jongin belum yakin pada apa yang ia rasakan. Yang Jongin tahu hanyalah ia merasa sedih dan sakit ketika pria bernama Im Hyunsik itu melamar Kyungsoo. Itu artinya, Kyungsoo akan segera menjadi milik pria itu. Dan berarti Jongin akan kehilangan Kyungsoo. Jongin tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Jongin? Ada yang bisa membantu Jongin menjawab pertanyaan di hatinya?

.

.

"Hey..disini ada sepasang kekasih dan se-onggok pria yang tak laku rupanya!"

Suara cempreng Sehun membuat Jongin kembali berdecak kesal. Sehun tak datang sendiri. Tentu ia menggandeng Luhan di sebelahnya. Pria berkulit putih dan juga kekasihnya itu langsung duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Jongin.

"_Shut up! _Siapa bilang aku tak laku?", tanya Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh geli. "Aku tidak menyebut bahwa dirimu yang tak laku. Aku bahkan tidak menyebutkan namamu", kata Sehun dengan ekspresi sok polos.

"Lalu siapa yang kau maksud, hah? Disini hanya ada aku selain sepasang kekasih _idiot_ itu!"

Dan perkataan Jongin dihadiahi _deathglare _oleh pasangan Jongdae dan Minseok.

Dengan malas Jongin mengalihkan pandangan dari pasangan Sehun-Luhan maupun Jongdae-Minseok. Matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang sedang berlarian mengejar Baekhyun. Keduanya bercanda dengan bahagia, juga tampak mesra. Lari Baekhyun sepertinya mengarah ke _gazebo _tempat mereka semua berkumpul. Otomatis Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

.

"_Hi, guys!", _Baekhyun menyapa semuanya dengan nafas yang terengah begitu ia sampai di _gazebo_.

"Kena kau! _Bacon chagiya~", _Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa lebar. Tak peduli pada panggilan _bacon _yang barusan ia dengar. Bahagia sekali pasangan _happy virus _itu. Mereka masih bisa mengumbar kemesraan di saat nafas mereka bahkan belum teratur usai berlarian tak jelas.

Selanjutnya, mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku yang masih tersisa di _gazebo _itu. Baekhyun mengambil tisu dari dalam tasnya, kemudian dengan lembut ia menggunakan tisu itu untuk mengusap peluh Chanyeol yang ada di pelipisnya. Chanyeol dengan senang hati menerima perlakuan manis Baekhyun. Pasangan ChanBaek mendapat tatapan iri dari semua manusia yang ada di _gazebo _itu.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan mesra. "_Gomawo, chagiya", _ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tetap menampilkan senyumnya yang menawan. Senyum yang membuat Chanyeol serasa terbang ke angkasa.

Chanyeol kemudian menatap pasangan Jongdae dan Minseok yang kembali pada aktivitas mereka untuk saling menyuapi bakpau. "Jadi, itu kekasih baru si pria kotak?", tanya Chanyeol sembari jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Minseok.

Jongdae bangkit dari duduknya, lalu memukul jari telunjuk Chanyeol. "Jaga ucapanmu, Yeol! Minseok _noona _lebih tua daripada kita!", Jongdae tak terima.

"Ah.._ne! _Aku tahu. Jadi itu Kim Minseok _noona _yang berada di _Departement of Financial Policy _kan? Berita tentang kalian berdua sudah beredar luas di jurusan ini", ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Minseok merona. Ia malu karena ternyata hubungannya dengan Jongdae sudah diketahui secara luas. Jongdae yang melihat rona merah di wajah Minseok menjadi gemas dan mencubit pipi _chubby_ milik kekasihnya itu.

Jongin lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendengus sebal. "_So_, hanya aku yang masih _single _disini?", Jongin menggumam lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh yang lainnya. Semua tertawa mendengar nada bicara Jongin yang memelas dan memprihatinkan.

"Kau pasti tahu Yoo Youngjae kan?", tanya Sehun pada Jongin setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Mahasiswa yang satu angkatan dengan kita?", Jongin balas bertanya.

"_Yap! That's right! _Ia juga masih _single _sama sepertimu. Jadi, kau tak sendirian", jawab Sehun santai.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan masih tetap menatap Sehun. "Kau menyamakanku dengan Youngjae? Si pria _nerd _itu? Si pria dengan kacamata tebal dan selalu membawa buku tebal bahkan saat di toilet? KAU MENYAMAKANKU DENGANNYA?", Jongin bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. Bahkan setengah berteriak saat mengucapkan kalimat tanya terakhirnya.

"_Calm down, man. _Tak perlu murka begitu", Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Jongin.

"Ehm...bagaimana kalau yang lain saja? Kau pasti tahu dosen kita yang bernama Kim Youngwoon kan?", kali ini Jongdae yang bertanya.

"Hm", Jongin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Ia juga masih _single _kok", kali ini Luhan yang bicara.

Mata Jongin membulat. "Jadi, kali ini aku disamakan dengan dosen yang hampir berusia 40 tahun tapi belum juga punya istri? Dosen yang bertubuh cukup tambun itu? BENAR? KALIAN INGIN AKU MENJADI PERJAKA TUA SEPERTI ITU?". Lagi-lagi Jongin murka. Semua yang ada disana langsung menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

"Tenanglah, Jongin. Kami kan hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa kau itu tidak sendirian. Masih ada yang _single _sepertimu. Jadi ka–"

"Arrghh! Hentikan ceramahmu, Minseok _noona! _Kalian semua sama saja! Hanya ingin menghinaku kan? Kalian semua senang kan kalau aku menderita? Semuanya menyebalkan!"

Jongin lantas beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ketiga pasangan kekasih itu dengan wajah bingung dan mata yang mengerjap polos beberapa kali.

"Kenapa dengannya?", tanya Baekhyun. Masih dengan ekspresi yang polos.

"Kasihan Jongin. Baru pertama kali jatuh cinta tapi langsung patah hati. _Pray for Jongin", _ucap Luhan. Semua mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Luhan. Selanjutnya, mereka semua memanjatkan doa bersama-sama untuk seorang Kim Jongin. Semoga ia tenang di sisi-Nya. Eh? Maksudnya, semoga Jongin mendapatkan hidayah untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin dengan malas menatap wajah serius Kris yang sedang berkutat dengan buku ekonomi super tua yang jumlah halamannya lebih dari 300. Profesor berbadan sangat tinggi itu dengan semangat menggebu terus menjelaskan isi yang terdapat dalam lembar demi lembar buku itu. Jongin sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Ia hanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

.

"Kau mengerti, Jongin?"

"..."

"Jongin?"

"..."

Kris akhirnya mendongak menatap Jongin yang dari tadi tak memberinya respon.

"KIM JONGIN!"

Lamunan Jongin sontak buyar setelah mendengar suara menggelegar dari seekor naga di depannya.

"A-ada a-apa, profesor?", Jongin bertanya dengan tergagap.

Kris menghela nafas. "Dari tadi kau menatap wajahku kan? Kenapa? Kau menyukaiku?", tanya Kris santai.

Jongin _jawdrop _mendengar ucapan Kris. Narsis sekali profesor galak itu!

"Ti-tidak, profesor. Saya hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu", jawab Jongin.

Kris menatap Jongin dengan bingung. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Mendadak ia bingung. Apa yang tadi ia pikirkan ya? Ah! Sekarang Jongin ingat apa yang tadi ia pikirkan. Tapi, apa Jongin harus mengatakannya pada Kris?

"Jongin?", Kris kembali memanggil Jongin karena sang mahasiswa 'kesayangan' itu tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jongin memantapkan hatinya. Ia harus jujur pada Kris. "Saya sedang berpikir, kenapa Anda mengizinkan pria seperti Hyunsik untuk melamar Kyungsoo _noona? _Apa Anda tidak tahu Hyunsik itu pria seperti ap–"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin menjelek-jelekkan calon menantuku?", Kris memotong ucapan Jongin.

Hati Jongin tertohok usai mendengar kata 'calon menantu' yang meluncur dari bibir Kris. Benarkah ia tak punya kesempatan lagi? Benarkah Kris sudah sangat setuju jika Kyungsoo bersama Hyunsik? Jongin harus merelakan Kyungsoo pergi?

Mata Jongin rasanya memanas sekarang. Tapi ia tak boleh menangis. Ia tak boleh lemah. Dengan susah payah ia menahan agar matanya tetap terbebas dari genangan cairan bening yang disebut dengan air mata.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Tapi, Hyunsik itu adalah pria brengsek. Ia sudah men–"

"CUKUP! KAU PIKIR KAU ITU SIAPA? Kau pikir kau itu pria baik? Kau adalah pria paling brengsek! Dan sekarang kau menyebut orang lain dengan kata brengsek yang lebih pantas ditujukan untuk dirimu sendiri, hah? Bercerminlah dulu sebelum menyebut orang lain dengan kata itu!", Kris murka setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin.

Jongin sendiri kini diam membisu dengan kepala yang tertunduk lesu. Benar. Kris benar. Jongin adalah pria yang brengsek. Ia tak pantas menyebut orang lain dengan kata itu. Ya. Ia tak pantas. Hati Jongin rasanya ditusuk oleh sebilah pedang yang sangat tajam. Ia hanya ingin berkata jujur, tapi Kris tak mempercayainya. Hmm..siapa yang mau mempercayai ucapan seorang _bad boy _macam Jongin? Wajar jika Kris tak percaya pada Jongin.

Tapi bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo? Jika tak ada yang percaya pada perkataan Jongin, Kyungsoo pasti tersiksa. Apa yang bisa Jongin perbuat? Apa Kyungsoo menerima lamaran Hyunsik? Apa Kyungsoo rela menerima Hyunsik karena ia masih sangat mencintai pria itu? Bahkan jika pria itu pernah menyakitinya?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hyunsik menggandeng tangan kiri Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Saat ini mereka berjalan berdua di taman yang dulu pernah Kyungsoo kunjungi bersama Jongin. Sama seperti Jongin dulu, Hyunsik ingin menjadi mata untuk Kyungsoo hari ini, jadi Kyungsoo tak membawa tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan.

Awalnya, Kyungsoo menolak saat Hyunsik ingin menggandeng tangannya. Tapi Hyunsik terus bicara dengan lembut hingga Kyungsoo tak bisa menolaknya.

.

Kini Hyunsik dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk di sebuah bangku yang dulu diduduki oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Jemari Hyunsik masih ditautkan dengan jemari mungil Kyungsoo.

Hyunsik tersenyum lembut. Memandang ke depan yang penuh dengan warna putih karena sekarang masih musim dingin. "Kau tahu? Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat berdua denganmu", ucap Hyunsik memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Hyunsik? Kenapa ia menjadi se-lembut ini? Kenapa Hyunsik berubah menjadi Hyunsik yang dulu lagi? Benarkah Hyunsik masih mencintai Kyungsoo?

"Kau pasti meragukanku ya? Aku bisa memahami hal itu. Aku sudah membuat kesalahan dulu. Dan sekarang aku ingin memperbaikinya", kata Hyunsik lagi.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hyunsik. "Apa maksudmu?", eja Kyungsoo.

Hyunsik membelai lembut rambut hitam Kyungsoo. "Aku minta maaf. Dulu aku hanya memandang fisikmu saja. Memaksa hatiku untuk membencimu. Padahal sejujurnya aku masih mencintaimu dan tak bisa melupakanmu. Makanya, saat ayah kita memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kita berdua, aku menerimanya"

Ya. Kris dan ayah Hyunsik memang sepakat untuk menjodohkan anak mereka. Ayah Hyunsik juga seorang dosen, dan bersahabat dengan Kris maupun mendiang ayah kandung Kyungsoo. Oleh karena itu, mereka ingin menyatukan Hyunsik dengan Kyungsoo. Karena mereka yakin bahwa dua insan itu masih saling mencintai.

Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan air mata. "Benarkah kau masih mencintaiku?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Hyunsik menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang mengalir di pipi putih gadis itu. "Aku sudah menduga jika kau tak akan percaya. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin bersamamu lagi. Menjadikan dirimu sebagai milikku selamanya. Hanya milikku", ucap Hyunsik. Ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hangatnya ciuman Hyunsik yang sangat ia rindukan.

Hyunsik mengakhiri ciumannya dan kini menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau juga masih mencintaiku kan?", tanya Hyunsik.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Hatinya merasa sangat hangat sekarang meskipun hawa dingin sebenarnya menusuk hingga ke tulang. Kini, Hyunsik telah kembali menjadi miliknya. Hatinya yang hampa kembali terisi oleh cinta Hyunsik. Ya benar. Cinta Hyunsik untuk Kyungsoo kini kembali. Kyungsoo tak lagi peduli pada rasa sakit hatinya di masa lalu. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah masa kini. Masa saat Hyunsik mencintainya lagi. Ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Hyunsik kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kini berani menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyunsik. Posisi ini adalah posisi favorit Kyungsoo saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu.

"Terimakasih karena telah memaafkanku dan mau menerimaku kembali. Aku akan menerima segala kekuranganmu sekarang. _Saranghae_", ucap Hyunsik, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Senyuman manis tak pernah lepas dari bibir tebal miliknya.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu hari pertunangan kita", Hyunsik kembali bicara.

Hyunsik dan Kyungsoo memang akan bertunangan dua hari lagi. Itu sudah menjadi keputusan keluarga mereka. Mereka akan bertunangan, lalu menikah setelah Hyunsik lulus kuliah. Benar-benar rencana yang indah. Rencana yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang.

.

Kyungsoo masih terus menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu Hyunsik. Keduanya masih terus mempertahankan posisi mesra mereka. Sementara beberapa meter dari tempat mereka, ada seorang pria tampan yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan nanar. Pria itu adalah...Kim Jongin.

Jongin menatap Hyunsik dan Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Rasanya begitu sesak dan sakit saat melihat Kyungsoo jatuh ke pelukan orang lain. Saat melihat Kyungsoo bahagia bersama orang lain. Apakah ia harus merelakan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo tampak bahagia sekarang? Apa ia harus membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi?

Hyunsik menyadari kehadiran Jongin. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, lalu mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Mata Kyungsoo terpejam menikmati ciumannya, sedangkan mata Hyunsik menatap Jongin yang masih berdiri mematung. Hati Jongin semakin tersayat saat melihat adegan di depan matanya sendiri.

Hyunsik menyeringai di antara ciumannya. Sambil terus menatap Jongin, dalam hati ia berkata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Aku akan membalasmu, Kim Jongin"_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Halo..harusnya udah update kemarin, tapi karena kuota modem abis, jadi baru bisa update hari ini deh. hehe.**

* * *

**Bales review dulu:**

**Amortentia Chan: sabar yaa..cintanya Kyungsoo emg msh buat Hyunsik :(**

**loveHEENJABUJA: yak! Jongin akan berjuang chapter depan!^^**

**Michelle kim: Jongin belum bertindak di chapter ini :)**

**yixingcom: sama Hyunsik dijodohinnya :(**

**exindira: chapter depan klimaks konfliknya mungkin^^**

**kaisooism: chapter ini sm chapter depan Jongin tersiksa kok xD**

**zoldyk: yes..update^^**

**IkaIkaHun11: duh. eonni gak ada BBM. cuma pake WA :(**

**uwiechan92: sudah lanjut :)**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: aku suka minhyuk juga :D iya tuh si Hyunsik ada modus :p**

**Insooie baby: iya. Jongin harus semangat!^^**

**Tatiana12: sampai chapter depan kyknya Jongin msh akan tersiksa :(**

**LeeYeon: haha. ceritanya belum se-kejam itu di chapter ini :D**

**lailatulmagfiroh16: sementara biarkan Hyunsik dan Kyungsoo bahagia di chapter ini. hihihi**

**ulfarafida: udah lanjut :)**

**Yuyuchan EXO: chapter depan Jongin masih tersiksa :(**

**NaturalCandy1994: haha. Jongin ngajak kawin lari gitu? :D**

**KaiSa: hehe, sama. gak bosen juga kalo Kaisoo**

**kimberly lavenders: yap..Kkamjong masih akan menderita sampai chapter depan *evil smirk* haha**

**puputkyungsoo: makasih. udh dilanjutin nih :)**

**ByunBaekkie: sama-sama. iya tuh si Kkamjong harus berjuang^^**

**stranger from paradise: sudah dilanjut :)**

**byunbacon: yey..Jongin dapet dukungan! :D**

**Guest: Kaisoo msh blm bersatu di sini :(**

**ryanryu: soalnya Kris gak tau yg sebenernya :(**

**DORA: Sudah lanjut^^**

**Kyungsoo's Noona: hehe. konfliknya rada nyesek ya buat Jongin?**

* * *

**selesai bales review..**

**jadi disini Jongin tambah tersiksa ya? hehe.**

**ada apa dengan Hyunsik? membalas apa? chapter depan akan menjawab semuanya :D**

**disini dialognya Kyung dikit doang ya? dia kebanyakan galau soalnya. wkwk**

* * *

**tetap tinggalkan review karena review kalian sangat berharga. kayaknya besok pagi update lagi kalo udah siap chapternya.**

**makasih semuanya. annyeong :***


	9. Chapter 9 Fate

**Title:**

**The Answer Is Love**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Im Hyunsik | Zhang Yixing | Kim Joonmyeon | Im Yoona | Xi Luhan | Oh Sehun | Kris Wu | Huang Zitao**

**Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary Chapter 9:**

**Ada sesuatu yang akan dilakukan Hyunsik pada Jongin. Semua terkait dengan masa lalu mereka. Apakah itu?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**BANYAK TYPO**

**ISYARAT TANGAN KYUNGSOO DITULIS DENGAN ****_UNDERLINE_**

**Baru sadar kalau ternyata ini sudah lebih panjang dari Eien No Ai. Semua karena support dari para reader *bow***

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Hyunsik menyadari kehadiran Jongin. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, lalu mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Mata Kyungsoo terpejam menikmati ciumannya, sedangkan mata Hyunsik menatap Jongin yang masih berdiri mematung. Hati Jongin semakin tersayat saat melihat adegan di depan matanya sendiri._

_Hyunsik menyeringai di antara ciumannya. Sambil terus menatap Jongin, dalam hati ia berkata..._

_"Aku akan membalasmu, Kim Jongin"_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara helaan nafas berat beberapa kali terdengar di dalam sebuah kamar yang luas nan mewah. Suara itu berasal dari seorang pria yang tengah terbaring lesu di atas ranjang _king size _miliknya_. _

Sebelah tangannya menutupi matanya, dan tak ada hal yang dilakukannya kecuali bernafas dengan berat dan kasar. Lelaki itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jongin.

Jongin PoV

Kyungsoo _noona.._apa _noona _benar-benar mencintai pria itu? Apa _noona _akan bahagia bersamanya? Berarti aku harus mengikhlaskan dan merelakan _noona _kan?

Aku tak bisa sedikitpun melupakan wajah bahagia _noona _saat bersama pria itu. Wajah bahagia yang belum pernah sekali pun aku lihat. Hanya pria itu yang bisa membuat _noona _bahagia. Aku benar kan?

Aku melirik ke arah meja belajarku. Di atas meja itu tergeletak sebuah undangan yang didominasi oleh warna emas. Ya. Itu undangan pertunangan Kyungsoo _noona _dengan si brengsek Hyunsik. Membicarakan tentang kata 'brengsek', aku jadi ingat Prof. Kris memberikan undangan itu padaku usai menghujatku dengan kata-kata itu. Kukira ia tak akan mengundangku, tapi ternyata ia tetap mengundangku.

Apa aku harus datang? Tapi rasanya aku tak sanggup untuk datang. Baiklah, aku mulai mengakui perasaanku sendiri. Perasaanku ini adalah cinta. Sebuah kata _cheesy _yang sering diucapkan oleh banyak orang, kecuali diriku sendiri.

Aku memang tak mengetahui definisi dari kata itu. Tapi instingku mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta. Cinta pertamaku.

Tapi kenapa begitu miris? Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik pria lain. Dan pria itu akan membuat dirinya bahagia.

.

.

Bahagia?

.

.

Aku sontak bangkit dari posisi tidurku.

Benarkah Kyungsoo _noona _akan bahagia? Lalu apa maksud dari seringai jahat orang yang bernama Hyunsik itu saat di taman tadi? Hey..jangan meremehkanku dalam urusan membaca sebuah seringai. Aku tahu bahwa seringai Hyunsik tadi tergolong seringai jahat level tinggi. Aku tentu paham 100% tentang hal itu karena aku adalah _master of smirk. _Yeah.._that's right._

Jadi, apa yang dipikirkan Hyunsik sampai ia menyeringai begitu jahat ke arahku? Apa ia merencanakan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo _noona? _Apa justru merencanakan sesuatu padaku? Tapi apa? Apa yang direncanakannya?

Astaga..aku frustasi! "AAAARRGGH!"

Jongin PoV end

Author PoV

Yixing berdiri di luar kamar Jongin. Ia mengintip keadaan Jongin dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup sempurna, usai mendengar teriakan Jongin yang begitu keras. Ia hanya bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh karena melihat kondisi putra tunggalnya yang begitu mengenaskan.

Yixing tersentak ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya, lalu kepala si pemilik tangan bertengger di bahu kirinya.

"Memikirkan Jongin, hm?", tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Joonmyeon, sang suami.

Yixing mengangguk lemah. "Jongin sudah terlalu banyak menderita. Ia tak mempercayai cinta karena kita. Lalu sekarang ia jatuh cinta tapi nasibnya menyedihkan. Aku..hiks..aku tidak tega melihatnya..hiks", Yixing mulai terisak.

Dengan pelan, Joonmyeon membalikkan tubuh Yixing agar menghadap dirinya. Joonmyeon menghapus air mata Yixing. "Jongin adalah pria yang kuat. Selama ini ia mampu bertahan walaupun sendirian dan tanpa kita. Kali ini ia juga akan bertahan karena kita ada di sisinya. Kita akan mendukungnya. _Arra?"_

Yixing mengangguk. "Tapi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Keluarga Kyungsoo sudah mengambil keputusan, dan itu tidak bisa dibatalkan", Yixing berucap dengan lirih.

"Aku tahu. Dan memang tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan karena kondisinya memang seperti itu. Tapi percayalah. Jika takdir Jongin adalah bersama Kyungsoo, maka Jongin akan menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini", balas Joonmyeon. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi istrinya yang terlihat basah.

"Jika Kyungsoo bukan takdir Jongin?", tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas sebelum bicara. "Berarti Jongin harus merelakan Kyungsoo. Itu resiko dari cinta. Kita tak hanya bisa berharap untuk mendapatkan, tapi juga harus siap untuk merelakan jika cinta itu bukan takdir kita"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Pemandangan ini mirip saat dulu Jongin akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Tapi bedanya, hari ini Jongin terlihat sangat suram.

Jongin mengenakan kemeja hitam lengan panjang, juga celana panjang yang berwarna sama. Mungkin kalian akan merasa bingung, sebenarnya Jongin akan menghadiri pesta pertunangan atau upacara pemakaman ya? Mungkin upacara pemakaman untuk cintanya yang mati. Ya. Betapa menyedihkan nasib seorang Kim Jongin.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon memperhatikan putra tunggal mereka dari ambang pintu. Mereka juga akan menghadiri pesta pertunangan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo juga mengundang mereka.

Yixing berjalan mendekati Jongin, lalu membelai lembut bahu pemuda itu. "Kau yakin akan datang?"

Jongin melihat wajah ibunya yang terpantul dari cermin di depannya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Profesor itu akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak datang", jawab Jongin dengan senyum yang terlihat getir.

Joonmyeon juga berjalan mendekati Jongin. Ia membelai rambut hitam milik Jongin sambil tersenyum manis. "Kau pasti kuat. Anak _appa _memang harus kuat", ucap Joonmyeon.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Untuk saat ini, pelukan orang tuanya adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuatnya tenang. Ia sedikit mengutuk nasibnya. Hubungannya dengan orang tuanya sudah membaik, tapi hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Bagaimana ini?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rumah mewah milik Kris terlihat ramai dan begitu gemerlap malam ini. Maklum, acara pertunangan putri tunggal di keluarga itu tentu menjadi _moment _besar yang akan dilaksanakan se-mewah mungkin. Apalagi Kyungsoo memang sangat disayangi oleh pasangan Kris dan Tao, jadi uang sebanyak apapun akan rela mereka keluarkan demi pesta malam ini.

Sehun dan Luhan yang hadir sebagai tamu undangan sedang asyik bercanda dengan mesra. Di samping mereka, Jongin berdiri dengan raut wajah datar. Wajahnya mungkin datar, tapi hatinya sungguh berkecamuk malam ini. Baru saja ia menyadari rasa cintanya, tapi sekarang ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit bahwa cinta itu harus segera ia lupakan.

Mata tajam Jongin tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mata milik Hyunsik. Entah kenapa, Jongin merasakan aura hitam menguar dari pria yang malam ini terlihat sangat bahagia itu. Perasaan Jongin mengatakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi apa? Apa ini hanya efek dari perasaannya yang sangat kalut? Yang jelas, Jongin sangat membenci Hyunsik. Apapun alasannya.

Luhan menyadari Jongin sedang memancarkan tatapan penuh intimidasi ke arah Hyunsik. Gadis itu menepuk pelan bahu Jongin. "Walaupun kau menatapnya dengan tajam seperti itu, pertunangan mereka tidak akan batal", ucap Luhan, membuat Jongin semakin _drop._

_"Sunbae _senang jika Kyungsoo _noona _menikah dengan orang itu?", tanya Jongin.

"Asalkan Kyungsoo senang, aku juga akan senang", Luhan menjawab dengan santainya.

"Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo _noona _tidak merasa senang?"

Luhan mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Jongin. Sebenarnya, Luhan juga tak tahu alasan Kyungsoo putus dengan Hyunsik dua tahun silam. Jadi sekarang Luhan juga terima-terima saja saat sahabatnya itu akan bertunangan dengan Hyunsik.

Luhan membuang muka dari arah Jongin. "Hyunsik pasti bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo", jawabnya.

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sehun yang melihat _mood _sahabatnya itu memburuk, segera berjalan mendekati Jongin dan mengusap bahu Jongin pelan. "Tenanglah. Jika takdirmu memang bersama Kyungsoo _noona, _pertunangan ini pasti akan batal bahkan tanpa kau melakukan apapun", Sehun berbisik lirih di telinga kanan Jongin. Jongin menatap wajah sahabatnya itu dengan lesu, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya tiba di ruang utama tempat diadakannya pertunangan. Ia mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang sangat cantik. Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat seperti bidadari malam ini. Sangat anggun dan suci. Jongin saja sampai tak mampu mengedipkan matanya saat melihat Kyungsoo. Ia terpana. Tapi di sisi lain, ia semakin merasa tak rela jika harus melepas Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya bisa mempererat kepalan tangannya sendiri. _Noona..aku tak sanggup melihatmu bersamanya..._

Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di hadapan Hyunsik sekarang. Hyunsik tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu cantik malam ini.

Tao berjalan mendekat ke arah pasangan yang berbahagia itu. Tangannya membawa sebuah benda kubus yang terbuat dari kristal mewah, yang di dalamnya terdapat sepasang cincin pertunangan. Tao berhenti berjalan ketika sudah sampai di dekat Hyunsik dan Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian membuka kotak itu.

Acara pertunangan dimulai, Hyunsik mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah cincin yang saat ini masih terpasang di kotak cincin yang dibawa oleh Tao. Tangan Hyunsik hampir menyentuh cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil itu, tapi selanjutnya ia justru menyeringai ke arah Kyungsoo. Akhirnya, Hyunsik bukan mengambil cincin itu, tapi justru merebut kotak kristal itu dari tangan Tao, lalu...

.

.

_PRAANG_

.

.

Hyunsik membanting kotak itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Dua cincin yang ada di dalamnya pun terlempar entah kemana. Semua tamu undangan dibuat terkejut. Kyungsoo, Kris, Tao, Luhan, Sehun, Jongin, dan orang tua Hyunsik adalah orang-orang yang paling terkejut disana. Tubuh Kyungsoo bahkan mulai bergetar karena ia sangat _shock _mendengar suara yang begitu keras.

Hyunsik mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Begitu sampai tepat di depan Kyungsoo, pria itu mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan menyeringai. "Kau pikir aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu dan bersedia bertunangan denganmu? Bodoh sekali...". Hyunsik melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Kyungsoo, lalu memandang ke arah tamu undangan.

"Aku tidak sudi bertunangan, apalagi menikah dengan gadis cacat seperti itu!", ucap Hyunsik sembari jarinya menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo.

Jongin geram. Dengan langkah cepat, ia berjalan mendekati Hyunsik, dan...

.

_BUGH_

.

_BUGH_

.

_BUGH_

_._

Tiga kali pukulan telak berhasil didaratkannya di wajah Hyunsik. Membuat pria itu tersungkur di lantai.

"KURANG AJAR! APA MAUMU, HAH? KAU HANYA INGIN MEMPERMALUKAN KYUNGSOO _NOONA _DI DEPAN BANYAK ORANG?", Jongin berteriak hingga nafasnya terengah.

Hyunsik membersihkan darah di sudut bibirnya, lalu mencoba berdiri. Ia kembali menyeringai saat menatap Jongin. "Kau bertanya apa mauku? Mauku adalah...", Hyunsik menggantung kalimatnya.

.

.

.

"...membalaskan dendam kakakku, Im Yoona"

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Im Yoona, seorang siswa jenjang _HighSchool_ tahun terakhir di Yongsan _International School of _Seoul, sedang berjalan santai di koridor sekolahnya. Banyak pasang mata memperhatikan langkah gadis itu karena bisa dibilang Yoona merupakan gadis terpopuler di sekolah itu. Hampir semua pria berharap bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi hati Yoona hanya untuk satu orang pria. Seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai _hoobae_ nya di sekolah yang sama, Kim Jongin._

_Saat ini Yoona sangat bersemangat untuk melangkahkan kakinya karena ia sedang menuju kelas sang _hoobae _tercinta. Di tangannya telah bertengger manis sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru muda. Yoona terus tersenyum mengingat keberhasilannya membuatkan makan siang spesial untuk Jongin._

_Yoona menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di depan ruang kelas Jongin. Ia menghela nafas, lalu sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Selanjutnya Yoona berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas Jongin. Ia mendapati pria _tan _itu sedang tertidur di mejanya yang berada di pojok ruangan. Yoona berjalan mendekatinya._

_Begitu sampai, Yoona mengguncang perlahan bahu Jongin untuk membangunkannya. "Jongin-ah, irreona. Aku membawakan makan siang untukmu. Kau belum makan kan?", ucap Yoona dengan suara lembut._

_Dengan malas, Jongin membuka matanya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Yoona. "Ada apa?", tanyanya dengan suara parau._

_Yoona tersenyum manis sembari menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. "Ini makan siang untukmu. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya"_

_Jongin menatap kotak bekal itu sekilas, lalu kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu, _sunbae? _Jangan pernah membawakan bekal untukku"_

_Senyum Yoona luntur sejenak. Tapi kemudian senyum itu muncul lagi. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus kuat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ditolak oleh Jongin. Jika dihitung, sepertinya sudah 2 tahun ia selalu ditolak seperti ini. Ya. Ia sudah 2 tahun mencintai Jongin, tapi hasilnya selalu sama. DITOLAK._

_Yoona memutuskan untuk meletakkan kotak bekalnya di atas meja Jongin. "Baiklah. Aku letakkan kotak bekalnya disini saja. Makanlah jika kau lapar. Aku pergi dulu. Ah! Satu lagi. Aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintamu, Jongin"_

_Yoona kemudian bergegeas pergi dari kelas Jongin._

_Sepeninggal Yoona, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. "Cinta? Aku saja tak pernah punya cinta. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan cintaku? Dasar bodoh"_

_._

_._

_. _

_Dua bulan lagi Yoona akan lulus dari jenjang _High School. _Ia merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan sekolahnya karena ia tak jua mendapatkan cinta Jongin sampai sekarang. Yoona dengan kasar membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Rasanya sangat melelahkan mengejar cinta seorang Kim Jongin. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah!_

_Yoona merasakan ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya bergetar. Segera ia meraih ponsel itu, lalu membulatkan matanya begitu melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan singkat. Segera ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Kim Jongin?"_

_From: Kim Jongin_

Sunbae _ada waktu untuk berkencan denganku? Besok Minggu temui aku di taman dekat sekolah pukul 8 pagi._

_Hati Yoona berdebar tak karuan. Baru kali ini Jongin lebih dulu mengiriminya pesan. Biasanya selalu Yoona yang berinisiatif mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Jongin. Tapi kali ini apa? Jongin mengiriminya pesan! Dan Jongin mengajaknya berkencan!_

_Yoona menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. "Ini bukan mimpi, kan?"_

_._

_._

_. _

_Hari Minggu. Yoona benar-benar datang ke taman bahkan sebelum pukul 8 pagi. Ia harus menunggu selama 20 menit sampai akhirnya sosok Jongin datang, dan duduk di sebelah Yoona yang tampil cantik dengan gaunnya yang berwarna merah._

_"_Sunbae _sudah lama menunggu?", tanya Jongin._

_Yoona menggeleng sambil terus tersenyum. "Belum. Baru 20 menit. Tapi..bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Jongin-ah?"_

_Jongin terkekeh. "Bukankah baru saja kau bertanya padaku? Haha. Bertanyalah, _sunbae"

_Yoona tertegun. Baru kali ini ia melihat Jongin tertawa. Bolehkah ia berharap?_

_"Ehmm..apa hari ini kita benar akan berkencan?" _

_Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Tentu"_

_"Tapi, selama ini kau menolakku kan? Kenapa tiba-tib–"_

_"Sstt..sudah cukup bertanyanya. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai jalan-jalan keliling taman ini?", tawar Jongin._

_Yoona sebenarnya masih bingung, tapi ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Yoona, Jongin meraih tangan Yoona lalu menggenggamnya. Yoona tersentak, tapi ia merasa sangat bahagia. Mereka berdua bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mulai berjalan mengelilingi taman._

_"Musim Semi membuat taman ini menjadi semakin indah kan, _sunbae?", _tanya Jongin._

_Yoona tersenyum manis, lalu mengangguk. Ia terlalu gugup untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suaranya._

_"Senyummu sangat manis, _sunbae", _puji Jongin. Yoona merona hebat mendengar pujian Jongin. Ia sudah sering mendengar pujian dari banyak pria, tapi pujian dari Jongin rasanya begitu menghangatkan hatinya._

_Dua insan itu benar-benar berkencan seharian. Mereka berjalan-jalan di taman, makan siang bersama, nonton film di bioskop, hingga akhirnya keduanya sudah ada di tepi sungai Han sekarang._

_Yoona duduk di sebelah Jongin. Ia memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang seperti terpahat dengan sempurna. "Kau sangat tampan", puji Yoona dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya._

_Jongin tersenyum. "Hal itu kan yang membuat _sunbae _tergila-gila padaku?", tanya Jongin._

_Yoona menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh menatap Jongin. "Jongin, aku merasa kau benar-benar hangat hari ini. Apa itu artinya kau mau memberikan cintamu untukku?"_

_Jongin menoleh dan balas menatap Yoona. "Apa benar_ _seperti itu?"_

_"Ya. Kau juga mencintaiku kan?", tanya Yoona penuh harap._

_Jongin terbahak. "Hahaha. Sudah kuduga. Pasti _sunbae _akan berharap lebih"_

_Yoona mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Jongin menatap Yoona dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Dengarkan aku, _sunbae. _Aku mengajakmu pergi kencan karena aku sedang bertaruh dengan temanku. Kalau aku berhasil berkencan denganmu, maka aku menang. Kau jangan berharap lebih, _sunbae"

_Tubuh Yoona mulai bergetar. "Ja-jadi, a-aku hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan?"_

_Jongin mengangguk santai._

_"Jongin-ah, aku sudah 2 tahun mencintaimu dan mengejarmu. Kenapa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku? Kenapa kau tak membalas cintaku? Hiks..kenapa?", Yoona mulai terisak._

_Jongin dengan santai mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri hingga kini ia berdiri. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Yoona yang menangis sesenggukan._

_Jongin menyeringai sebelum bicara. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa _sunbae _tak akan pernah mendapatkan cintaku? _Sunbae _hanya menggangguku saja. Jadi, setelah ini kuharap _sunbae _tak pernah menggangguku lagi. Selamat tinggal"_

_Dengan santainya Jongin pergi meninggalkan Yoona yang masih terus menangis._

_"Hiks..aku mengganggumu?", Yoona berucap lirih di sela tangisannya._

_._

_. _

_Yoona pulang ke rumah dengan langkah gontai. Hatinya hancur. Cintanya tak terbalas, dan rasanya begitu sakit. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa seharian ini ia hanya diberikan harapan palsu oleh Jongin. Ia bahkan hanya dianggap sebagai seorang pengganggu._

_Yoona memasuki rumahnya dengan lemas._

_"Noona dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang padahal ini sudah malam?", tanya Hyunsik, sang adik._

_"..."_

_"Noona, gwaenchana?"_

_Yoona mengabaikan pertanyaan Hyunsik, lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu dengan kasar, meninggalkan Hyunsik yang kebingungan melihat sikap kakak tersayangnya. Hyunsik berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar Yoona, tapi tetap tak dibukakan. Hyunsik sangat cemas. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya dan tak ingin hal buruk menimpa kakaknya itu._

_Hyunsik hanya bisa pasrah. Berharap besok pagi kondisi Yoona sudah membaik._

_._

_._

_. _

_Keesokan harinya, Hyunsik tetap tak mendapati Yoona keluar dari kamarnya. Ini sudah pukul 1 siang, tapi Yoona tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Pagi tadi bahkan Yoona tidak ikut sarapan bersama keluarganya. Hyunsik sudah mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Yoona, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya, Hyunsik mencari kunci cadangan kamar Yoona, dan membuka pintunya._

_Begitu pintu terbuka, Hyunsik terkejut melihat kondisi Yoona._

_"Noona!", Hyunsik berlari menghampiri tubuh Yoona yang tergeletak di lantai yang dingin. Tak hanya itu, darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya, Yoona memotong urat nadinya sendiri._

_Hyunsik dengan panik memeriksa detak jantung kakaknya itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Air mata Hyunsik mulai membanjir. Di antara tangisannya, ia menemukan secarik kertas yang terletak tak jauh dari tubuh Yoona. Di atas kertas tersebut ia menemukan sebuah nama. KIM JONGIN._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH KAKAKMU. DASAR BRENGSEK!", ucap Jongin dengan suara keras, tapi terdengar bergetar. Tubuh Jongin juga mulai bergetar. Ia tak percaya jika mereka semua dipertemukan oleh takdir yang seperti ini. Hyunsik adalah adik Yoona? Mengapa semuanya menjadi saling berkaitan seperti ini? Takdir macam apa ini?

Hyunsik terus menyeringai. "Aku memang brengsek. Tapi kau jauh lebih brengsek. Sejak dulu aku tahu bahwa kakakku mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau yang menyebabkan ia bunuh diri. Makanya aku bertekad untuk balas dendam. Aku senang saat mendengar kabar bahwa Kim Jongin sekarang sedang dekat dengan Do Kyungsoo. Jadi, aku sengaja melakukan ini semua"

Semua yang ada di tempat itu membeku. Mereka sangat terkejut. Orang tua Hyunsik bahkan sangat terkejut. Mereka sama sekali tak tahu rencana Hyunsik. Sama sekali tak tahu bahwa semua ini hanyalah permainan semata.

Jongin benar-benar tak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya. Ia kembali memukul Hyunsik.

.

_BUGH_

_._

_BUGH_

_._

_BUGH_

_._

Hyunsik kembali jatuh tersungkur.

"KAU BRENGSEK KARENA MENGGUNAKAN CARA INI UNTUK BALAS DENDAM!", nafas Jongin memburu setelah meneriaki Hyunsik.

Hyunsik terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya, lalu bergerak ke arah Jongin dengan sangat cepat, dan...

.

.

_JLEB_

.

.

Sebuah pisau lipat sukses tertancap di perut Jongin.

"Aaargh..", Jongin merintih kesakitan.

"Jongin!", Joonmyeon berteriak begitu melihat Hyunsik menusuk perut Jongin dengan pisau. Kejadian tadi berlangsung dengan sangat cepat hingga semua tak bisa melakukan apapun. Termasuk Jongin. Ia tak dapat menghalau pisau itu.

"KURANG AJAR! KAU MELUKAI PUTRAKU!"

.

_BUGH_

_._

_BUGH_

_._

Joonmyeon menghajar Hyunsik hingga pria itu kini tak sadarkan diri. Kris, Sehun, dan Joonmyeon kini menghampiri tubuh Jongin yang tergeletak di lantai.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memasang raut bingung sekaligus panik. Matanya basah karena sedari tadi ia menangis mendengar pertengkaran Jongin dengan Hyunsik. Juga karena mengetahui fakta bahwa ia hanya dibohongi oleh Hyunsik.

Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat apa yang kini menimpa Jongin. Ia hanya bisa mendengar, dan ia tak bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi. Ia sangat cemas. Tapi ia sungguh tak tahu apa-apa sekarang.

Kris akhirnya berteriak. "Bawa Jongin ke rumah sakit!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Annyeong..hari ini update lagi lhooo..**

**bales review dulu:**

**loveHEENJABUJA: maaf..disini Jongin tambah disiksa :(**

**uwiechan92: rencana Hyunsik udh dibuka di chapter ini :)**

**dumzie: makasih review nya. udah lanjut nih^^**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: begitulah..Jongin sm Kyungsoo sama2 menderita T_T**

**NaturalCandy1994: Jongin disini masih menderita lho..hahaha**

**Tatiana12: udah lanjut nih. happy reading^^**

**Amortentia Chan: ouuh..sabar ya chingu :))**

**exindira: nah, di chapter ini konflik kembali berlanjut :)**

**Insooie baby: ending nya masih beberapa chapter lagi kok..^^**

**stranger from paradise: Hyunsik itu membernya BTOB. sahabatnya Kyungsoo kok aslinya^^ iya, saya wanita. hehe**

**Michelle kim: mian. kmrn kuota modem abis jadi agak telat update :(**

**kimberly lavenders: gak tega juga bikin Jong menderita lama2. mungkin chap depan dia udah gak menderita. hehe**

**KaiSa: jangan patah hati dong..tunggu chap selanjutnya ;)**

**LeeYeon: iya. Jongin bakal melindungi Kyungsoo^^**

**maulidiasenna: gomawo..udh lanjut nih :)**

**IkaIkaHun11: aduh..aku jg suka minhyuk :* iya. ntar Hyunsik dpt balesannya kok..**

**lailatulmagfiroh16: iya. kasian Kyung. tinggal nunggu Kyung jatuh cinta ke Jongin aja skrg^^**

**ulfarafida: sudah lanjut :)**

**kyungie: yey..sudah dilanjut^^**

**yixingcom: aduh..mian kalo aku jahat :( iya. aku shippernya Hyunsik-Ilhoon jg kok. Hyunsik emg bwt Ilhoon aja. haha**

**Yuyuchan EXO: ya. modusnya Hyunsik udh ketahuan disini :)**

* * *

**sudah terbalas review nya^^**

**jadi gimana nih? si Jongin kan udh ketusuk pisau, terus dia mau dibikin mati apa hidup? hehe. ayo review dulu sebelum lanjut ke chapter berikutnya..**

**makasih buat yg udh review dan kasih support. tunggu chapter 10 yaa! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Help Me

**Title:**

**The Answer Is Love**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Kris Wu | Huang Zitao | Kim Joonmyeon | Zhang Yixing | Xi Luhan | Oh Sehun**

**Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary Chapter 10:**

**Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk membantunya melupakan Hyunsik, dan Jongin menyanggupinya**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**BANYAK TYPO**

**ISYARAT TANGAN KYUNGSOO DITULIS DENGAN ****_UNDERLINE_**

**Baru sadar kalau ternyata ini sudah lebih panjang dari Eien No Ai. Semua karena support dari para reader *bow***

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Kyungsoo hanya bisa memasang raut bingung sekaligus panik. Matanya basah karena sedari tadi ia menangis mendengar pertengkaran Jongin dengan Hyunsik. Juga karena mengetahui fakta bahwa ia hanya dibohongi oleh Hyunsik._

_Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat apa yang kini menimpa Jongin. Ia hanya bisa mendengar, dan ia tak bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi. Ia sangat cemas. Tapi ia sungguh tak tahu apa-apa sekarang._

_Kris akhirnya berteriak. "Bawa Jongin ke rumah sakit!"_

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 10**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tujuh manusia tertunduk lesu di depan sebuah ruang ICU. Sudah satu jam mereka semua berkumpul di tempat itu. Menantikan pintu ruang itu dibuka oleh seorang dokter, lalu memberi mereka kabar tentang kondisi Kim jongin. Mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya karena saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tadi, Jongin kehilangan kesadarannya. Banyak darah yang mengalir dari perut Jongin. Tentu hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang baik.

Yixing terus menangis di pelukan Joonmyeon. Bibirnya terus memanggil nama putra tunggalnya. Berharap Jongin bisa diselamatkan, dan bisa kembali berkumpul bersama keluarga Kim. Ia sudah sangat dihantui rasa penyesalan karena sikapnya dulu, dan kini ia tak mau kehilangan Jongin. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan Jongin. Sama halnya dengan Joonmyeon. Pria berwajah teduh itu juga ingin kembali bisa memeluk Jongin. Ia merasa menjadi seorang ayah yang tak berguna karena tak bisa menjaga Jongin. Seharusnya Jongin tak terluka jika Joonmyeon bisa melindunginya. Itu yang sejak tadi berada di pikiran Joonmyeon.

Di sebelah pasangan Joonmyeon dan Yixing, ada pasangan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun merasa sangat cemas sekarang. Belum pernah Jongin terluka hingga seperti itu. Meskipun sahabatnya itu sering terlibat perkelahian, tapi ini adalah kali pertama Jongin terluka sampai tak sadarkan diri dan kehilangan banyak darah begitu. Luhan berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Ia terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telinga kiri Sehun. Luhan juga seperti tak percaya pada semua yang terjadi. Bukankah saat ini seharusnya mereka semua sedang berbahagia di dalam pesta? Kenapa justru berakhir dengan luka seperti ini? Luhan juga terus memaki Hyunsik dalam hatinya. Berani sekali pria itu menyakiti Kyungsoo. Luhan sebenarnya tadi sudah sangat ingin menghajar Hyunsik jika saja Sehun tak menyeretnya untuk mengikuti Jongin ke rumah sakit.

Di depan dua pasangan tadi, Kris dan Tao duduk dalam diam. Mereka masih sangat _shock _atas kejadian di rumah mereka tadi. Bagaimana bisa semuanya berakhir seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa calon menantu mereka sekarang justru ditahan di kantor polisi? Semua terlalu mengejutkan hingga mereka tak bisa berkata apapun.

Sosok yang paling terluka disana adalah Kyungsoo. Ia duduk di samping kedua orang tuanya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ia masih merasa sakit hati karena perbuatan Hyunsik. Ia tentu tak menyangka jika Hyunsik ternyata hanya membohonginya. Hatinya terasa perih karena ia masih sangat mencintai Hyunsik dan terlanjur berharap pada pria itu. Kesedihannya bertambah ketika ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa Hyunsik berusaha membunuh Jongin hingga sekarang Jongin masuk ke ruang ICU. Orang tuanya memberitahu bahwa Jongin tak sadarkan diri dan kehilangan banyak darah. Kyungsoo terus menangis sejak tadi. Kesedihannya karena kondisi Jongin berhasil membuatnya melupakan luka hatinya karena Hyunsik. Ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Hyunsik. Ia akan melepas pria itu selamanya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah...Kim Jongin.

Meskipun matanya tak bisa melihat, tapi Kyungsoo bisa mendengar bahwa Jongin membelanya mati-matian di acara pertunangan tadi. Jongin menghajar Hyunsik habis-habisan karena ingin membela Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang menetes dari mata bulatnya. Ia takut kehilangan Jongin. Ia ingin Jongin tetap ada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo ingin Jongin selamat. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir semakin deras seiring dengan rasa ketakutannya yang semakin menjalar. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut. Ia terus berdoa dalam hati untuk kesembuhan Jongin.

.

"Jongin memang bersalah, tapi ia sudah melakukan hal yang baik malam ini", ucap Luhan. Memecah keheningan di ruang tunggu rumah sakit yang mulai sepi itu.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia menyeka air mata yang sedikit menetes dari matanya. "Ya. Seperti apapun masa lalu Jongin, tapi kini ia telah berubah menjadi orang yang dewasa dan lebih baik. Jongin berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo _noona. _Dan aku merasa bahwa kemarahannya tadi bukan karena Hyunsik menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh, tapi justru karena Hyunsik mempermainkan Kyungsoo _noona"_

Pernyataan Sehun dibenarkan oleh Joonmyeon. "Menurutku juga begitu. Jongin sudah berubah. Dan Kyungsoo lah yang berhasil mengubahnya. Aku merasa sangat kasihan padanya"

"Keluarga kami benar-benar minta maaf karena acara tadi justru membuat Jongin menjadi terluka seperti sekarang", ucap Tao.

Yixing melepaskan diri dari pelukan Joonmyeon, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang salah disini. Bukankah Jongin memang harus berjuang dan berkorban? Ia tak akan menyesali semua ini. Aku yakin", balas Yixing. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira 1,5 jam, akhirnya pintu ruang ICU itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang dokter keluar dari ruang itu. Segera Joonmyeon menghampiri dokter itu, diikuti oleh para manusia lainnya yang juga menunggu kepastian kabar Jongin.

Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafas lega setelah dokter mengatakan bahwa Jongin telah melewati masa kritisnya sekarang. Pisau yang melukai Jongin tak sampai menembus organ tubuhnya yang penting sehingga tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi, pisau itu menancap cukup dalam sehingga kondisi Jongin saat ini masih lemah. Pisau yang menancap cukup dalam itulah yang menyebabkan Jongin kehilangan banyak darah.

.

.

Jongin sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa meskipun saat ini ia masih belum sadar.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang Jongin. Di sampingnya, Tao berdiri untuk menemani. Sementara 5 manusia yang lain berdiri mengelilingi ranjang Jongin yang terletak di kamar VIP itu.

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak untuk menyentuh lengan Tao. "_Eomma, _bisakah _eomma _menunjukkan padaku dimana letak tangan Jongin?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao mengangguk. Ia membimbing tangan mungil Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh tangan kanan Jongin yang terbebas dari jarum infus. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terasa dingin itu. Air matanya menetes deras karena ia bisa merasakan bagaimana lemahnya kondisi Jongin. Jika Kyungsoo bisa melihat, pasti yang ia lihat adalah wajah Jongin yang pucat dan lemas. Entah mengapa, hati Kyungsoo terasa sangat sakit. Ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan Jongin. Berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya bahwa ia tak ingin kehilangan Jongin. Ia ingin Jongin sadar dan kembali menghiburnya. Ia ingin Jongin menjaganya seperti dulu.

.

Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang karena saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kris, Tao, Joonmyeon, dan Yixing kini duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih setia duduk di samping ranjang Jongin. Bibir Kyungsoo bergerak kecil. Seperti sedang bersenandung meskipun tak ada satupun suara keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ya. Kyungsoo memang sangat suka menyanyi saat ia masih bisa bicara. Dan sekarang ia ingin menyanyi untuk Jongin.

Jemari Kyungsoo tetap menggenggam dengan erat jemari panjang Jongin. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan Jongin. _"Jongin-ah, irreona. Aku ingin kau cepat sadar", _batin Kyungsoo. Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyungsoo mengecup punggung tangan Jongin dengan penuh perasaan, bahkan sampai memejamkan matanya.

Karena Kyungsoo mulai lelah dan mengantuk, ia akhirnya tertidur di atas lengan kanan Jongin yang jemarinya masih ia genggam.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya dengan sangat pelan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit ruangan dengan warna putih. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, dan disana terdapat jendela yang langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah taman. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, dan disana ia dapat melihat seorang gadis mungil yang tertidur di atas lengan kanannya. Jongin juga bisa merasakan bahwa jemarinya digenggam oleh gadis mungil itu.

Jongin juga melihat bahwa orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Kyungsoo masih tidur di sofa yang ada disana. Ini memang masih pukul 5 pagi.

.

Jongin tersenyum lembut. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk mengusap kepala si gadis. "Kyungsoo _noona...", _panggilnya dengan suara lirih.

Karena tak mendapat respon, Jongin terus mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, lalu sedikit menguceknya hingga ia terlihat sangat imut sekarang. Jongin terkekeh lalu menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo yang digunakan Kyungsoo untuk mengucek matanya.

"Jangan seperti itu, _noona. _Matamu bisa iritasi nanti", kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin, lalu mulai menggerakkannya. "Kau sudah sadar? Apa masih sakit?", tanyanya.

"Ya. Aku sudah sadar. Dan aku sudah tidak sakit kok", jawab Jongin sembari tersenyum tulus. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena saat ia sadar, orang yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sosok Kyungsoo. Betapa sempurna. Apalagi ia bisa melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. Tentu ia merasa sangat senang karena Kyungsoo peduli padanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum lega. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk mencari letak kepala Jongin. Setelah menemukannya, tangan itu bergerak untuk mengusap rambut hitam Jongin.

"_Noona _sudah tahu semuanya kan? Jadi, siapa yang lebih _noona _benci? Aku atau Hyunsik?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya di kepala Jongin, lalu menggerakkan tangan itu untuk bicara. "Kenapa aku harus memilih? Bukankah kalian sama-sama brengsek?"

Wajah Jongin tampak berubah menjadi kusut setelah mendengar Kyungsoo yang balas melontarkan pertanyaan. Itu benar. Mereka berdua sama-sama brengsek. Jadi untuk apa memilih salah satu?

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang kini tak lagi bergerak. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat. "Kau benar, _noona. _Kami sama-sama brengsek. Kau jangan memilih siapa yang lebih kau benci di antara kami berdua"

Kyungsoo membalas genggaman tangan Jongin sebentar, lalu melepasnya lagi. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis hingga membuat jantung Jongin berdebar tak karuan. "Kalian berbeda", ejanya.

Jongin mengernyit bingung. Apanya yang berbeda? Bukannya tadi Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan Hyunsik sama-sama brengsek? Lalu sekarang apa? Apanya yang berbeda?

"Kalian berbeda. Hyunsik dulu orang baik, tapi sekarang menjadi orang yang brengsek. Sedangkan dirimu, dulu kau brengsek, tapi sekarang menjadi orang baik", jelas Kyungsoo usai menangkap ekspresi bingung di wajah Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Dan itu terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Untung Kyungsoo tak melihatnya. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi ketakutan seperti Kris dulu.

"Benarkah itu? Apa _noona _berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang yang baik?", Jongin bertanya antusias, dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mantap untuk menjawabnya.

"Tapi, bisa dibilang aku ini adalah seorang pembunuh. Apa _noona _tidak takut padaku?", Jongin bertanya lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kau bukan pembunuh, Jongin-ah. Ia bunuh diri, bukan kau yang membunuhnya walaupun kau memang menyakiti hatinya"

Jongin mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ia justru menerawang ke masa lalu. "Sungguh, saat itu aku masih seorang remaja labil yang tak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Tapi aku memang tak tertarik padanya"

Kyungsoo kembali membelai lembut rambut Jongin sejenak, lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk berbicara lagi. "Kau merasa bersalah?", tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi makamnya setelah kau sembuh?", Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, kemudian berpikir sebentar.

"Kita? Kau mau menemaniku, _noona?", _tanya Jongin.

"Ya. Itu kalau kau mau", eja Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum senang. "Tentu aku mau jika itu denganmu, _noona", _ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin.

.

"_Noona, _kau tahu apa yang membuatku cepat sadar dan bangun tadi?", tanya Jongin. Mengambil tema baru sebagai bahan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin.

"Aku cepat sadar dan bangun karena aku bermimpi mendengar kau bernyanyi. Aku mendengar suaramu dalam mimpiku. Sangat merdu dan lembut"

Kyungsoo terperangah mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia memang bernyanyi untuk Jongin. Tapi tak ada satupun suara yang ia keluarkan. Kenapa Jongin bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo dalam mimpinya?

Tangan kanan Jongin terangkat untuk membelai pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati belaian lembut tangan Jongin.

"Aku berharap suatu hari nanti bisa mendengar kau bernyanyi untukku, _noona. _Aku yakin suaramu sama dengan yang ada di mimpiku"

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_. _

Setelah satu minggu Jongin dirawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya Jongin diperbolehkan pulang. Ia sangat bersemangat karena akhirnya ia bisa meninggalkan tempat dengan bau obat menyengat itu.

Jongin memaksakan diri untuk menyetir mobil karena ia akan pergi ke makam Yoona bersama Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya, orang tua Jongin tak memberinya izin. Tapi Jongin terus merengek hingga mereka tak memiliki pilihan selain memperbolehkan Jongin pergi ke makam Yoona padahal kondisi Jongin masih belum sembuh total sekarang.

"Kenapa kau memaksa untuk pergi sekarang? Besok kan masih bisa?", tanya Kyungsoo saat ia sudah ada di dalam mobil Jongin.

"Lebih cepat kan lebih baik. Hari-hari selanjutnya, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu, _noona. _Jadi aku tak ingin memikirkan masalah ini lagi", balas Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo otomatis membulat. "Denganku?"

"_Ne. _Kau mau tidak, _noona? _Aku ingin menemanimu setiap hari"

Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mendadak ia salah tingkah hingga tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Perasaannya menghangat saat mendengar Jongin berkata seperti itu. Rasanya sungguh manis dan menenangkan. Kyungsoo menyukai perkataan Jongin itu. Dan itu pula yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo seperti mulai memanas sekarang.

Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada jawaban? Berarti aku anggap kau mau, _noona"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

Setelah perjalanan selama 25 menit, Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya tiba di sebuah kompleks pemakaman. Jongin dengan hati-hati membantu Kyungsoo berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di makam Yoona.

Keduanya berjongkok di dekat makam itu.

.

1 menit...

.

5 menit...

.

10 menit...

.

Jongin tak bicara apa-apa.

Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan kiri Jongin. Memberi isyarat agar Jongin cepat bicara ataupun meminta maaf pada Yoona.

"Ada apa, _noona?"_, tanya Jongin karena tak mengerti arti senggolan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Cepat bicara"

"Aku sudah bicara dalam hati"

"Bohong"

Dan Jongin hanya bisa diam karena Kyungsoo ternyata tahu bahwa Jongin sedari tadi memang hanya diam dan tidak bicara dalam hati. Entah apa yang dipikirkan putra tunggal keluarga Kim itu. Mungkin ia merasa bingung apa yang harus ia bicarakan?

Jongin menghela nafas sebelum bicara. "_Sunbae, _aku datang untuk mengunjungimu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah mendengar Jongin mulai bicara.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengunjungimu. Maafkan aku, _sunbae"_

Jongin kembali menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat tegang sekarang. Belum pernah ia bicara dengan serius seperti ini.

"_Sunbae, _aku juga ingin minta maaf untuk semuanya. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terluka hingga akhirnya kau bunuh diri. Tapi sungguh, aku tak bisa memberikan cintaku untukmu...", ucap Jongin.

_"Dan sekarang aku pun telah memberikan cintaku untuk orang lain, maafkan aku, _sunbae", lanjutnya dalam hati.

Jongin mengakhiri acara permintaan maafnya dengan memanjatkan doa supaya Yoona tenang di alam sana. Kyungsoo juga ikut berdoa meskipun ia tak mengenal sosok Yoona. Sebenarnya, Hyunsik tak pernah sekalipun bercerita tentang Yoona pada Kyungsoo. Makanya Kyungsoo kaget setelah mengetahui tentang Yoona pada saat pesta pertunangannya seminggu lalu –yang pada akhirnya harus gagal–

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk di dalam mobil Jongin. Mereka masih ada di halaman parkir kompleks pemakaman. Entah hal apa yang membuat Jongin tak langsung pulang padahal urusannya disana sudah selesai.

"Kenapa kita masih tetap disini? Ada apa lagi, Jongin?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh untuk menatap Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, nanti orang tuaku pasti akan menyuruhku untuk beristirahat kalau aku sudah di rumah. Jadi kita disini dulu sebentar ya~", pinta Jongin dengan nada manja sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kiri Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli mendengar nada manja Jongin. "Hentikan itu. Kau tidak pantas bersikap manja begitu"

Jongin mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya karena diejek oleh Kyungsoo.

"_Noona, _apakah _noona _sudah melupakan...eerr...Hyunsik?", tanya Jongin, sedikit ragu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum santai. "Untuk melupakan sepenuhnya, pasti butuh waktu. Tapi aku sedang berusaha", jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

Jongin mengangguk paham. Setidaknya saat ini Hyunsik tak akan mengganggu Kyungsoo lagi karena sekarang ia dipenjara dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan. Ia berharap semoga Kyungsoo bisa cepat melupakan Hyunsik dan melupakan semua kesakitannya karena pria brengsek itu.

Kyungsoo menepuk pelan bahu Jongin, dan itu membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. "Jongin, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bantuan? Apa?", Jongin balas bertanya.

"Bantu aku agar aku bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Hyunsik. Temani aku. Bertahanlah di sisiku. Apa kau mau?"

Jongin tersentak. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan berkata seperti itu. Apa itu tandanya Kyungsoo mau belajar membuka hatinya untuk Jongin? Bolehkah Jongin berharap?

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Jongin sekali lagi karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Jongin. Jongin yang tersadar langsung memberi jawaban. "Tentu, _noona. _Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, dan membantumu melupakan Hyunsik", ucap Jongin seraya tangannya membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk sendirian di tengah ranjangnya. Dua tangannya berkutat dengan jarum dan benang. Tak lama kemudian, Tao masuk ke kamar itu dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"_Chagiya, _kau mengerjakannya lagi, hm? Bukankah _eomma _sudah bilang padamu untuk memberitahu _eomma _kalau kau ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanmu itu?", tanya Tao.

Kyungsoo meletakkan jarum dan benangnya, lalu menggerakkan tangannya. "Musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ini, _eomma"_, jawab Kyungsoo.

Tao tersenyum lembut, lalu mendekatkan badannya ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Tapi jarimu jadi terluka kalau _eomma _tidak membantumu. Lagipula, masih ada musim dingin tahun depan. Jangan khawatir", ucap Tao.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku bodoh sekali ya, _eomma_? Sudah 3 minggu mengerjakan ini, tapi belum juga selesai", eja Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sedih.

"_Anniya. _Kau tidak bodoh, sayang. Kau hebat karena ini bahkan sudah hampir selesai", kata Tao berusaha menghibur.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar pujian Tao.

"Kau menyukainya?", tanya Tao.

"Siapa, _eomma?"_, Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Orang yang membuatmu rela mengerjakan semua ini dengan susah payah", jawab Tao dengan senyum jahilnya.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya saat ia merasa pipinya mulai memanas. Jantungnya juga mendadak berdebar setelah mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Tao sendiri hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat putri angkatnya yang sedang malu-malu itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ada apa profesor memanggil saya?", tanya Jongin pada Kris. Ia heran karena tiba-tiba Kris memanggilnya, dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah ada di ruangan Kris.

Kris menatap Jongin tajam. "Kau sadar bahwa kau adalah orang yang brengsek kan?"

"...", Jongin mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Selalu saja Kris menyebutnya brengsek. Apa Kris benar-benar tak bisa melihat bahwa Jongin telah berubah?

"Kau mempermainkan seorang gadis hingga gadis itu bunuh diri. Dasar brengsek!", ucap Kris dengan nada meremehkan.

"Saya tidak bermaksud mempermainkannya. Saya han–"

"AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA, KIM JONGIN!", Kris memotong ucapan Jongin.

Jongin semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak pernah menghargai wanita, tapi sekarang kau mendekati putriku. Apa maumu?"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Kris. "Saya..saya..."

Kris menampilkan senyum miringnya. "Kau bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku yang sederhana? Pengecut sekali kau!"

"...", Jongin kembali menunduk.

"Aku tak ingin ada pria yang akan menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi. Jadi, sudah kuputuskan bahwa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...kau harus menjauhi Kyungsoo selamanya"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Annyeong..berhasil update chapter 10 nih!**

**aku bales review dulu yaaa..**

**.**

**.**

**zoldyk: thank you^^**

**Michelle kim: Jongin hidup kok. tenang... :)**

**loveHEENJABUJA: Kyungsoo enggak marah kok. kan Jongin belain dia (:**

**IkaIkaHun11: Kai selamat kok! hehe. maaf ya kalo gak panjang. susah bgt mau bikin panjang :(**

**kimberly lavenders: yaaa..Jongin ttp hidup kok. perjuangannya blm berakhir. hehe**

**LeeYeon: sipp..Kyung harus jaga Jongin^^**

**ulfarafida: udah lanjut :)**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: Jongin gak mati kok. jangan galau yaa..hehe**

**kyungkyungie: udah fast update nih :)**

**lailatulmagfiroh16: Kaisoo blm bersatu di chap ini. msh ada ujian bwt Jongin :(**

**Amortentia Chan: haha. Jongin gak mati kok^^**

**Insooie baby: Jongin udh dibikin hidup lhoooo.. :D**

**yixingcom: gak tau bisa bikin berapa chapter. tp mgkn gak terlalu panjang deh :(**

**stranger from paradise: iya dongs..Jongin tetap hidup! :D**

**exindira: masih ada konflik kok. konflik datang dari papa Kris. wkwk**

**RirinSekarini: sudah dilanjutin nih. gomawo :)**

**Yuyuchan EXO: aduh..maaf kalo jadinya kejam. huweee.. T.T**

**setyoningt: sudah dilanjut^^**

**uwiechan92: mianhae kalo kependekan :(**

**NaturalCandy1994: Kaisoo msh ada 1 hambatan lg sebelum bersatu :)**

**.**

* * *

**Oke..sudah dibalas semuanya.**

**jadi disini msh ada 1 hambatan buat Jongin. dan hambatan itu datang dari calon mertua. haha.**

**tapi tenang. konflik yg ini gak bakalan kejam kok. dijamin deh. jadi jangan ngamuk2 ke Kris ya^^**

**terus, mgkn FF ini gak bakal punya chapter yg panjang2 banget. aku kalo mau bikin panjang tu takut soalnya. takut kalo ujung2nya jd kyk sinetron yg ceritanya muter2. jadi, mgkn FF ini kurang 2 - 3 chapter lagi sebelum end. mohon support nya yaa..diusahakan happy ending deh entah gimana caranya :)**

**.**

**Keep give me your comments^^ thank you**


	11. Chapter 11 Find The Answer

**Title:**

**The Answer Is Love**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Kris Wu | Zhang Yixing | Huang Zitao**

**Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary Chapter 11:**

**Jongin benar-benar tak menemui Kyungsoo. Di tengah kekalutan hatinya, ia mendapatkan sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**BANYAK TYPO**

**ISYARAT TANGAN KYUNGSOO DITULIS DENGAN ****_UNDERLINE_**

**Baru sadar kalau ternyata ini sudah lebih panjang dari Eien No Ai. Semua karena support dari para reader *bow***

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Kris menampilkan senyum miringnya. "Kau bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku yang sederhana? Pengecut sekali kau!"_

_"...", Jongin kembali menunduk._

_"Aku tak ingin ada pria yang akan menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi. Jadi, sudah kuputuskan bahwa..._

_...kau harus menjauhi Kyungsoo selamanya"_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"APA? PROF. KRIS MENYURUHMU UNTUK MENJAUHI KYUNGSOO _NOONA?", _Sehun memekik keras setelah mendengar cerita Jongin. Begitulah, Jongin memang sering curhat kepada sahabatnya. Apalagi jika ia memiliki masalah yang rumit seperti saat ini. Persahabatan mereka memang indah meskipun sering dihiasi oleh pertengkaran yang tidak jelas.

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "Bahkan ia menyuruhku berhenti mengikuti kuliah tambahan di rumahnya"

Mata Sehun semakin membulat. "Bukankah dulu profesor itu yang memaksamu untuk mengikuti kuliah tambahan?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin mengangguk lemah. Ia benar-benar merasa tak punya tenaga lagi sekarang. Semuanya begitu buruk untuk Jongin. Baru saja masalahnya dengan Hyunsik berakhir, sekarang justru Kris yang menghalangi kisah cintanya. Apa memang Kyungsoo bukan ditakdirkan untuk Jongin? Pertanyaan itu terlintas begitu saja di benak si pria bermarga Kim.

"Lalu, kau akan menuruti perintahnya begitu saja?", tanya Sehun.

Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas, lalu menghela nafas. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Profesor itu mengancam akan memberikan nilai E padaku di beberapa mata kuliah"

"_MWO? _HANYA KARENA ITU KAU AKAN MENURUTI PERINTAHNYA?"

"Yak! Kenapa kau terus-terusan berteriak, hah? Telingaku sakit, _pabbo!"_

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menguasai emosinya yang ingin meledak. "Dengarkan aku. Apa kau lebih memilih nilai daripada Kyungsoo _noona?"_

"..."

"Tanpa kau pernah mengaku padaku pun, aku tahu kau mencintai Kyungsoo _noona. _Jadi, apa kau rela menukar Kyungsoo _noona _dengan nilai yang bagus? _Cih! _Pengecut sekali kau!"

Jongin berdecak kesal. Ia kembali menerawang pada perkataan sang profesor 'tercinta'...

_"Cinta Kyungsoo pada Hyunsik saja tak mampu memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Kyungsoo. Jadi, mana mungkin cintamu bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya!"_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Kris itu yang menghantui pikiran Jongin. Kris tahu bahwa Jongin mencintai putrinya meskipun Jongin belum mengatakannya.

Jongin sendiri tak yakin bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo. Cinta? Apa cintanya bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo? Bagaimana jika ia hanya akan menyakiti Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo sudah sangat tersiksa selama ini, dan Jongin tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo semakin menderita. Itulah yang membuat pria tampan itu resah dan kalut. Bukan nilai yang membuatnya galau. Kalau hanya nilai sih ia tak peduli. Ia hanya tak yakin bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo. Ia takut perkataan Kris terbukti benar.

"Jongin?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun usai pria pemilik _poker face_ itu memanggil namanya.

"Mungkin kau harus berjuang lagi. Jangan menyerah begitu. Aku akan mendukungmu. Dan kau tau? Luhan _noona _sekarangjuga mendukungmu jika kau ingin bersama Kyungsoo _noona"_

Senyum Jongin sedikit terkembang. Inilah hal yang Jongin sukai dari Sehun. Sahabatnya itu senantiasa mendukungnya dan tak pernah meninggalkannya. Ditambah lagi, kini ia juga mendapat dukungan dari Luhan yang notabene adalah sahabat Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan kesayangannya dengan raut wajah gelisah. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis cantik itu sekarang.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau sedang apa?", tanya Kris yang baru saja memakirkan mobilnya di garasi.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kris memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Ceritakan pada _appa. _Kau tampak resah sore ini. Ada apa, hm?", tanya Kris lembut. Kris memang selalu menjadi sosok yang lembut jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Sangat berbeda dengan sosok keras dan galak Kris yang sering dilihat banyak orang.

"Sudah 3 hari Jongin tidak datang ke rumah ini. Bahkan kemarin ia tidak belajar bersama _appa. _Apa ia baik-baik saja?", tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Ya. Ia sedang mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Jongin pernah berjanji bahwa ia akan selalu menemani Kyungsoo, tapi sudah 3 hari Jongin tak menepati janjinya itu. Jongin seperti lenyap ditelan bumi.

"Jongin sudah tidak akan belajar disini lagi", jawab Kris.

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Bukankah seharusnya ia masih belajar disini sampai 2 minggu ke depan?", tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Rupanya ia menghitung waktu yang telah dilewati Jongin untuk belajar di rumahnya.

Kris tersenyum kecil, lalu merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. "Ia sudah tidak mau belajar disini. Jadi _appa _tidak bisa memaksanya, kan?". Kris berbohong untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tak ingin Jongin menemui Kyungsoo. Dan ia pun tak ingin Kyungsoo mengetahui fakta bahwa Kris yang sengaja mengakhiri kuliah tambahannya dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah tidak mau belajar disini lagi? Kenapa? Bukankah Jongin selalu suka datang ke rumah Kyungsoo meskipun ia tak memiliki jadwal belajar dengan Kris? Tapi kenapa sekarang Jongin justru tak ingin datang ke rumahnya? Apa Jongin ingin menghindarinya?

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya di sela pemikirannya sendiri. Di otaknya muncul beragam pertanyaan yang terkait dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan tentang Jongin?", tanya Kris setelah ia melihat putri angkatnya itu sedang berpikir keras.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir", eja Kyungsoo seraya menunjukkan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo berbaring di ranjangnya sembari memegang erat liontin pada kalung pemberian Jongin. Kalung yang sempat ditinggalkannya saat ia akan bertunangan dengan Hyunsik. Kini kalung itu kembali melingkar di leher jenjang Kyungsoo.

Rasanya Kyungsoo begitu merindukan sosok Jongin. Suaranya, sentuhan tangannya, kelembutannya, tawanya, leluconnya, dan segala tentang Jongin. Kyungsoo merindukan semuanya. Genggaman tangannya pada liontin kalung itu semakin erat. Tanpa disadari, cairan bening yang disebut dengan air mata telah mengalir di pipinya. Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukan Jongin. Hatinya begitu sakit saat memikirkan Jongin yang kini seperti menghindarinya.

_"Kau kenapa, Jongin? Ada apa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?", _tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Di tengah kekalutannya, Kyungsoo mendengar suara pintu kamar dibuka dari luar.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau sedang apa?"

Kyungsoo sontak mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu sekarang ia duduk di ranjangnya. Tangannya bergerak. "Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum senang, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang Kyungsoo. "Aku senang kau bisa mengenali suaraku"

"Suaramu terdengar berbeda setelah aku memakai alat ini, tapi aku bisa mengenalinya", eja Kyungsoo.

Luhan masih terus tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya perlahan pudar saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak pucat dan tak bersemangat. "Apa kau sakit?", tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa? Oh iya, tumben sekali malam-malam begini kau datang?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. "Aku ingin menginap disini. Boleh?", tanya Luhan penuh harap. Dulu ia memang sering menginap di rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja boleh. Aku senang"

Tatapan mata Luhan beralih menuju kalung cantik yang melingkar di leher Kyungsoo. "Kau memakai kalung pemberian Jongin lagi?"

_Mood _Kyungsoo kembali memburuk usai mendengar nama 'Jongin' yang disebutkan oleh Luhan. Sungguh. Kyungsoo merindukan sang pemilik nama. Rasanya ingin sekali bertemu dengan pria itu.

Jemari mungil Kyungsoo bergerak untuk menggenggam liontin kalung itu sebentar, selanjutnya menggerakkan tangannya untuk bicara. "Ya. Aku memakainya lagi karena aku menyukai kalung ini", jawabnya.

Luhan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kyungsoo, kemudian menyentuh liontin kalung Kyungsoo. "Menyukai kalung ini, atau menyukai orang yang memberikan kalung ini, hm?", tanya Luhan dengan nada menggoda.

Kyungsoo _blushing _seketika. "Jangan bicara seperti itu", sanggah Kyungsoo.

"Heei..kau menyanggah, tapi wajahmu merah begitu! Masih tak mau mengaku, huh?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Membicarakan perasaannya terhadap Jongin membuatnya galau setengah mati. Iya, Kyungsoo memang merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda di hatinya saat sedang memikirkan Jongin, maupun saat sedang bersama Jongin. Tapi, apa benar itu cinta? Dan kalaupun itu memang benar cinta, apa bisa Kyungsoo mendapatkan cinta itu padahal sekarang Jongin seperti sedang menghindarinya?

"Kurasa aku tak pantas untuk menyukainya", kata Kyungsoo.

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan kalau aku cacat? Sedangkan Jongin adalah pria yang nyaris sempurna"

Luhan merangkul bahu Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu kan kalau Jongin dulu bukan orang yang baik? Ia bukan pria yang nyaris sempurna"

"Jangan bicarakan masa lalu. Yang aku lihat adalah, Jongin sekarang begitu baik. Dan ia pasti tak menyukaiku", eja Kyungsoo lagi.

Luhan justru tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang tampak lemas. "Berarti benar kan kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Tapi ia tidak menyukaiku"

"Siapa bilang?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Ia sekarang menghindariku. Tak ingin bertemu denganku. Ia tak menyukaiku kan kalau seperti itu?"

"Ia menghindarimu? Benarkah?", tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Coba renungkan ini baik-baik. Jika ia tak menyukaimu, menurutmu apa yang membuatnya berubah menjadi seperti sekarang? Apa yang membuatnya sangat baik padamu dan ingin menjagamu? Apa yang membuatnya membelamu mati-matian saat di depan Hyunsik?"

"..."

"Ia menyukaimu. Percayalah"

"Lalu, kenapa ia sekarang menghindariku?", Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk, bukan bermaksud untuk menghindarimu. Berpikirlah positif. Apa karena mencintai seorang Kim Jongin, kau jadi rendah diri begitu?", Luhan balas bertanya. Yang ditanya hanya diam. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia jadi lemah begini. Ia pun tak tahu sejak kapan ia memiliki perasaan yang istimewa untuk Jongin. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia selalu merasa nyaman dan terlindungi ketika bersama Jongin. Ada kebahagiaan yang selalu ia rasakan. Tapi kini, ia merasa hampa padahal baru 3 hari tak berjumpa dengan pria berkulit kecoklatan itu.

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"Jongin-ah, kau mau pergi kemana? Ini sudah malam..", tanya Yixing saat melihat Jongin menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa padahal ini sudah pukul 10 malam.

Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu ia sampai di depan Yixing. "Aku ingin pergi ke klub malam, _eomma", _jawab Jongin dengan lesu.

Yixing kaget mendengar jawaban Jongin. "Kau sudah beberapa minggu tidak pergi kesana, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pergi kesana lagi, hm?"

"...", Jongin tak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, memandang sepasang sepatunya yang berwarna putih.

Yixing mengelus bahu Jongin dengan lembut. "Kau sedang ada masalah kan? Ceritakan pada _eomma. _Jangan lari ke klub malam jika sedang ada masalah", ucap Yixing dengan suara lembut. Memang harus lembut jika ingin menghadapi seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin tak lantas memberikan jawaban. Ia hanya menatap mata teduh sang ibu, lalu menghela nafas. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil, tanda menyetujui usulan Yixing.

.

.

Ibu dan anak itu kini duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Mereka memang hanya berdua di rumah karena Joonmyeon sedang bertugas di luar kota sejak kemarin.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa, _chagi?", _tanya Yixing. Yixing betul-betul menjadi ibu yang perhatian sekarang. Ia tak lagi terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya, dan lebih memfokuskan diri pada Jongin. Ia memang sudah berjanji untuk menjadi ibu yang baik, dan sekarang sedang berusaha untuk menepati janjinya itu.

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo _noona", _jawab Jongin.

Sebelah alis Yixing terangkat karena bingung. "_Eomma _tahu itu. Ya...walaupun kau tak pernah mengatakannya. Lalu, apa masalahnya?", tanya Yixing enteng.

"Prof. Kris menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo _noona _selamanya"

Sontak mata Yixing membulat. "Ta-tapi kenapa?", tanya Yixing. Sedikit terbata karena kaget.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Karena kesalahanku di masa lalu. _Eomma _tahu kan kalau dulu aku adalah pria yang sangat brengsek? Prof. Kris terus membahas tentang hal itu"

Yixing langsung membawa Jongin ke pelukan hangatnya begitu melihat mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca. "Semua salah _eomma _dan _appa, _Jongin-ah. Kami kurang memperhatikanmu. Hiks. Kau jadi seperti itu karena kami. Hiks.."

Jongin kaget mendengar tangisan Yixing. Ia membalas pelukan ibunya itu. "Tidak, _eomma. _Aku tak ingin membahas masa lalu. Aku sebenarnya sudah melupakan semuanya dan ingin menjadi Jongin yang baik. Tapi...tapi orang lain masih saja menghakimiku atas kesalahanku di masa lalu"

Yixing semakin mempererat pelukannya begitu mendengar ucapan Jongin yang begitu menyedihkan. Jongin sekarang sudah benar-benar dewasa sampai mampu merangkai kata seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, Yixing melepas pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi putra kesayangannya. Yixing menatap lurus pada dua bola mata kecoklatan milik Jongin. "Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja?"

Jongin menangkup kedua tangan ibunya yang masih menempel di pipinya. "_Eomma _tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh profesor itu"

"Memangnya apa yang dipikirkannya?"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Beliau berpikir bahwa cintaku tak akan bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo _noona", _jawab Jongin seraya kepalanya mulai tertunduk dalam. Tak lagi kuasa menatap mata teduh Yixing.

"_Chagiya, _kau sekarang percaya akan adanya cinta kan?"

Jongin seketika mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Yixing. Sejenak ia mengerutkan alisnya dan berpikir keras, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Percayalah, cinta akan menjawab segalanya", ucap Yixing dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sepasang sahabat sedang menempati sebuah meja di kantin kampus. Ya. Sepasang sahabat itu adalah Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Luhan sengaja mengajak Kyungsoo mengunjungi kampusnya, yang dulu juga merupakan kampus Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak, tapi Luhan terus memaksa hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sudah duduk manis di kantin. Luhan sendiri sebenarnya sedang tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah hari ini. Ia hanya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo bernostalgia ke masa-masa di saat mereka masih kuliah bersama dulu.

"Aku benar-benar ingin kita kembali kuliah bersama, Kyung", ucap Luhan sembari matanya menerawang jauh. Mengingat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Luhan, lalu menggerakkan tangannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa kembali kuliah"

Luhan sontak menghentikan acara nostalgia pribadinya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut menyesal. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya merindukan saat-saat dulu saja", ucap Luhan. Ia menyesal karena bisa saja perkataannya tadi menyinggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengusap lembut bahu Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lega karena sahabatnya itu tak marah padanya. Gadis asal China itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, dan seketika matanya memicing. "Kim Jongin?", gumam Luhan saat melihat sosok Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Jongin juga melihat Luhan. Tentu juga melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Luhan. Tapi Jongin segera membuang muka, lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin tanpa bicara apapun.

Kyungsoo mendengar gumaman Luhan tadi, ia menepuk lengan Luhan pelan untuk meminta atensi dari gadis manis itu. Luhan yang mengerti Kyungsoo ingin bicara pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Apa Jongin ada disini?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Mata Luhan seketika terbuka lebar. Ia harus menjawab apa? Luhan tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sangat merindukan Jongin setelah 5 hari tak bertemu pria itu. Luhan tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo sering melamun, bagaimana Kyungsoo berubah menjadi lebih murung, dan bagaimana Kyungsoo seperti sedikit kehilangan semangatnya belakangan ini.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Luhan, Kyungsoo kembali menepuk lengan Luhan. Yang ditepuk akhirnya mau buka suara. "Ah! Kurasa tadi ia tak melihat kita. Sepertinya ia buru-buru. Sehun bilang, mereka memang ada jadwal kuliah hari ini", jawab Luhan. Tentu dengan jawaban dusta. Memang benar Jongin dan Sehun memiliki jadwal kuliah hari ini. Tapi itu sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu. Artinya, Jongin tadi mungkin justru baru saja selesai kuliah. Luhan hanya tak ingin Kyungsoo merasa sedih. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Sehun agar pria berkulit putih itu jangan datang ke kantin dulu. Jika Sehun datang, maka kebohongan Luhan sudah pasti terbongkar.

Kyungsoo terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun sebenarnya ia meragukan jawaban Luhan. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa sebenarnya Jongin memang menghindarinya.

_"Apa kau memang tak ingin bertemu denganku, Jongin? Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku merindukanmu?"_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Hari ini sudah dua hari sejak Jongin tanpa sengaja melihat Kyungsoo sedang bersama Luhan di kantin kampusnya. Berarti, hari ini tepat satu minggu Jongin tidak bertegur sapa dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali.

Bohong jika Jongin tak merindukan gadis mungil itu. Jongin selalu merindukan mata bulat Kyungsoo yang berbinar indah meskipun mata itu tak pernah mampu melihat wajah tampan Jongin. Jongin selalu merindukan gerakan tangan kecil Kyungsoo untuk bicara. Ia berpikir bahwa tangan Kyungsoo begitu kecil dan terlihat lucu saat bergerak-gerak untuk berbicara. Jongin juga merindukan senyum Kyungsoo. Ya. Senyum Kyungsoo adalah hal yang paling dirindukan oleh Jongin. Jongin sangat menyukai senyum manis Kyungsoo. Senyum yang rasanya sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Kini Jongin sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding pembatas atap kampus. Meratapi semua yang terjadi pada dirinya. Semua yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini...semua yang menghalangi perasaannya itu...dan semua kebingungan yang mengganggu hidupnya.

Jongin sudah tak bisa lagi menutupi perasaan cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Benar. Cinta.

Jongin tak lagi membenci cinta. Ia mengaku bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis pemilik marga Do itu.

Tapi di saat Jongin mulai mengakui perasaannya itu, ada saja penghalang yang harus dihadapinya. Mulai dari Hyunsik yang ingin membalas dendam padanya, sampai pada saat Kris melarang Jongin untuk bertemu Kyungsoo. Apa itu artinya Jongin memang tidak berjodoh dengan Kyungsoo?

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pemikirannya itu. Ia mengingat kembali keraguan Kris pada cinta Jongin. Keraguan yang membuatnya berkeyakinan bahwa Jongin tak akan mampu membahagiakan Kyungsoo dan justru hanya akan membuat gadis itu menderita.

"Jadi, disini masalahnya adalah kebahagiaan Kyungsoo _noona _kan?", tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kebahagiaan Kyungsoo _noona...", _Jongin terus menggumam.

Perlahan, _memory _tentang semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya selama ini terputar di otaknya.

Saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa cinta bisa mengubah seseorang..

Saat Sehun mengatakan tentang _the power of love.._

Saat Jongin menemukan kalung dengan liontin bertuliskan LOVE..

Saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa cinta tak selalu ditunjukkan dengan perbuatan..

Saat Minseok dan Yixing sama-sama mengatakan bahwa cinta akan menjawab segalanya..

Dan terakhir adalah saat Kris mengatakan bahwa cinta Jongin tak akan mampu membahagiakan Kyungsoo...

Hei..semua tentang cinta!

Dan dahi Jongin tiba-tiba mengkerut begitu ia sampai pada ingatan terakhirnya tadi. Benarkah Jongin tak mampu membahagiakan Kyungsoo?

Memangnya apa yang menjadi kebahagiaan untuk Kyungsoo?

Jongin masih terus berpikir hingga akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

Kebahagiaan Kyungsoo adalah saat Kyungsoo memiliki sandaran di sampingnya. Kebahagiaan Kyungsoo adalah saat Kyungsoo dapat melihat wajah orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Kebahagiaan Kyungsoo adalah saat Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Dan terakhir, kebahagiaan Kyungsoo adalah saat Kyungsoo mampu mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bicara dengan orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Kebahagiaan Kyungsoo adalah saat gadis itu dapat kembali hidup dengan normal.

Lalu, bisakah cinta Jongin memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Kyungsoo?

Jongin kembali mengingat semua hal tentang cinta yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Cinta mengubah Sehun yang berandalan, menjadi Sehun yang baik..

Cinta mengubah ayahnya yang kaku dan dingin, menjadi ayahnya yang humoris..

Cinta mengubah ibunya yang cuek dan sibuk, menjadi ibunya yang lembut dan perhatian..

.

Tunggu dulu!

.

Tunggu!

.

Jongin kembali pada kata-kata Sehun.

_Cinta dapat mengubah seseorang.._

Mengubah seseorang?

"Apa itu artinya cinta bisa mengubah cara pandang Kyungsoo _noona _tentang operasi, dan akhirnya ia bisa meraih kebahagiaannya?", lagi-lagi Jongin mengajukan pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, cinta Kyungsoo pada Hyunsik saja tak bisa memberikan Kyungsoo sederet kebahagiaan yang tadi sudah disimpulkan oleh Jongin. Tak bisa mengubah cara pandang Kyungsoo selama ini hingga gadis itu tetap tak mau menjalani operasi.

Lalu, apakah ada cinta lain yang dapat menjawab permasalahan ini? Masalah tentang kebahagiaan Kyungsoo ini?

Cinta lain? Ya! Cinta lain! Bukan lagi cinta Kyungsoo pada Hyunsik. Tapi cinta yang lain!

Entah mengapa, Jongin tiba-tiba seperti mendapatkan jawaban.

Jawabannya adalah...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dan disinilah Jongin sekarang..

Di depan daun pintu berwarna coklat tua..

.

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

.

_Cklek_

.

"_Annyeong, ahjumma. _Bisakah saya bertemu Kyungsoo _noona_?", tanya Jongin pada Tao yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya. Tepat. Jongin saat ini sedang bertamu di rumah Kris dan Tao.

Tao sedikit terkejut pada ekspresi Jongin yang sepertinya sangat panik itu.

"Ehmm.._mianhae, _Jongin-ah. Tapi Kris melarangmu untuk menemui Kyungsoo kan?", tanya Tao setelah ia sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Iya. Tapi saya benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Kyung–"

"Mau apa kau, Kim Jongin?", sebuah suara berat memotong ucapan Jongin. Itu suara Kris. Kris kini sudah berdiri tepat disamping Tao.

"Profesor, saya mohon. Izinkan saya untuk menemui Kyungsoo _noona. _Saya mohon.."

Kris menyeringai melihat ekspresi memelas Jongin. "Bagaimana jika aku tetap tidak mengizinkanmu untuk menemui Kyungsoo?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haloo..aku memutuskan buat update cepet soalnya ini udh masuk ke chapter2 krusial jd gak tega kalo bikin para reader penasaran :D**

**.**

**oke. bales review dulu..**

**.**

**Amortentia Chan: udah next. sabar yah. Jongin udh nemu pencerahan kok^^**

**loveHEENJABUJA: blm jadian di chapter ini. chapter depan maybe :D**

**Tatiana12: hmm..aku jg gak tega. pokoknya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya :)**

**LeeYeon: iya. Jongin hrs sabar dan gak nyerah :)**

**IkaIkaHun11: aduh..jangan siksa abang Kris. haha. udh fast update bgt lho ini^^**

**backstreet: gpp kok baru review. makasih buat reviewnya :)**

**stranger from paradise: makasih. ini udh dilanjut walopun Kaisoo blm bersatu disini. hehe**

**lailatulmagfiroh16: tenang..Kris gak sejahat itu kok^^**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: aduh..Kris sebenernya baik kok. dia cm terlalu sayang sama Kyung :)**

**RirinSekarini: sabar ya..semoga Kris segera insyaf [?]**

**exindira: maaf, Sulay moment gak muncul di chapter ini :(**

**Insooie baby: hahaha. ujian cinta buat Kaisoo. bukan cm buat Jongin lagi, tp beneran buat mereka berdua :)**

**setyoningt: sudah lanjut^^**

**hyunxo12: iyaaa. Miracle in December tambah bikin nyesek. duh T.T**

**kyungkyungie: tanpa Jongin ngomong, sebenernya Kris tau kalo Jongin jatuh cinta sama Kyungsoo :)**

**yixingcom: hihii..Kris cm gak pengen Kyung disakiti lg**

**uwiechan92: iya. Jongin selalu kuat kok^^**

**Yuyuchan EXO: aduh..ada yg ngamuk nih. haha. oke deh..requestnya bakal dipenuhi :p**

**NaturalCandy1994: udah next chap lhooo.. ;)**

**Michelle kim: sudah dilanjut^^**

**.**

* * *

**Dan ternyata banjir hujatan buat Kris. hahaha. jgn siksa Kris..dia gak jahat kok sebenernya :(**

**nah, di chapter ini emg sengaja diceritain soal galaunya 2 pemeran utama kita dulu. jadi biar alurnya gak kecepeten gitu.**

**so, apa yg bakal dilakuin Jongin setelah ini? kapan Kaisoo bersatu?**

**Tunggu chapter 12 yaa!**

**thank you so much :***

**review again :)**


	12. Chapter 12 The Answer Is Love

**Title:**

**The Answer Is Love**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Kris Wu | Huang Zitao**

**Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary Chapter 12:**

**Dan jawaban itu pun berhasil ditemukan oleh Jongin. Akhirnya Jongin bisa menang dari Kris**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**BANYAK TYPO**

**ISYARAT TANGAN KYUNGSOO DITULIS DENGAN ****_UNDERLINE_**

**Baru sadar kalau ternyata ini sudah lebih panjang dari Eien No Ai. Semua karena support dari para reader *bow***

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Profesor, saya mohon. Izinkan saya untuk menemui Kyungsoo noona. Saya mohon.."_

_Kris menyeringai melihat ekspresi memelas Jongin. "Bagaimana jika aku tetap tidak mengizinkanmu untuk menemui Kyungsoo?"_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jongin balas menatap tatapan tajam yang diberikan Kris padanya. Sama sekali tak ada keraguan dalam tatapan mata tajam Jongin. Hanya ada keyakinan dan kemantapan saja. Tidak ada lagi ketakutan yang biasanya selalu melingkupi Jongin setiap kali berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Saya akan tetap menemui Kyungsoo _noona _karena saya sudah mendapatkan jawabannya"

Tatapan tajam Kris seketika berubah menjadi tatapan bingung. Jawaban apa? Sepertinya Kris tidak pernah memberikan pertanyaan untuk Jongin. Yang ada, Kris hanya memberikan pernyataan dan itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

Jongin tak mau menunggu izin dari Kris. Jadi, dengan lancangnya ia berjalan melewati Kris. Melihat Jongin yang berjalan melewatinya, Kris tersadar dari lamunannya. Tapi Kris sama sekali tak berusaha menghalangi Jongin. Ia hanya menatap punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh, lalu menghela nafas. Tao yang di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti. Sungguh dua orang tua yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Nafasnya tak beraturan entah karena baru saja lolos dari hadangan sang naga, atau karena gugup akan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah nafasnya normal kembali, ia segera mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

_._

Jongin harus menunggu lumayan lama karena mungkin Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan untuk berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tapi akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo yang dibalut kaos pendek warna hijau dan celana pendek warna putih. Sosok yang dirindukan oleh Jongin itu sungguh terlihat imut. Jongin sempat merasa gemas padanya.

"_Noona..", _panggil Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat usai mendengar sebuah suara yang menyapanya. Kyungsoo kenal dengan suara itu. Suara yang dirindukannya. Suara yang sangat ingin ia dengar belakangan ini. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin walaupun ia sebenarnya tak bisa melihat Jongin. Beruntung karena Jongin tepat berada di depannya sehingga ia langsung berhasil memeluk Jongin. Ia tersenyum saat sudah berhasil memeluk tubuh pria yang telah mengisi relung hatinya itu.

Jongin terperanjat ketika gadis mungil itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "_Noona _merindukanku?", tanya Jongin pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Jongin. Hal itu membuat Jongin tersenyum puas, lalu tangannya terangkat untuk balas memeluk Kyungsoo. Mereka saling menyalurkan rasa rindunya setelah satu minggu tak bisa bertemu. Sungguh hati mereka rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berpelukan dalam diam, akhirnya Kyungsoo rela melepas pelukannya, lalu mulai menggerakkan tangannya. "Kau pergi kemana saja seminggu ini?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Aku sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahku, _noona. Mianhae", _bohong Jongin. Ia tak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kyungsoo bisa marah pada Kris jika Jongin mengungkapkan semuanya. Jongin tak ingin Kyungsoo menjadi anak yang durhaka walaupun sebenarnya Jongin juga sangat tidak menyukai keputusan Kris waktu itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Ia memutuskan untuk percaya-percaya saja pada Jongin. "Kalau begitu, ayo masuk. Kebetulan sekali aku baru selesai membuat hadiah untukmu", ajak Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan perlahan masuk ke kamarnya yang bernuansa merah muda. Sangat _girly._

Jongin mengekor di belakang Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya ia sempat menutup kembali pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Jongin sejenak mengagumi kamar Kyungsoo yang sangat rapi dan bersih. Juga wangi. Wangi khas Kyungsoo seperti menempel di setiap sudut ruangan manis itu. Jongin jadi senyum-senyum sendiri dibuatnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di tempat tidurnya, meraba-raba kasur empuk itu dan menemukan sesuatu.

"Aku membuat ini. Sebenarnya, aku membuat ini sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Sehari setelah ulang tahunmu. Tapi baru jadi sekarang. _Mianhae"_, kata Kyungsoo. Ia mengulurkan sebuah _sweater _rajut yang berwarna _sky blue_ dan sedikit dipadukan dengan warna _dark blue _di bagian sekitar dada. _Sweater _itu dirajut oleh Kyungsoo. Tentu dengan bantuan Tao karena Kyungsoo tak tahu ukuran tubuh Jongin, dan juga Kyungsoo akan kesulitan jika membuatnya sendiri. Jadi, sebenarnya lebih tepat jika _sweater _itu disebut sebagai buatan Kyungsoo dan Tao. Tapi tidak apa jika ingin disebutkan bahwa itu buatan Kyungsoo. Toh memang Kyungsoo yang memiliki niat dan rencana untuk membuatnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Jongin yang sudah berlalu satu bulan yang lalu. Tidak apa-apa walaupun hadiah itu sudah sangat terlambat. Toh bulan Februari ini suhu udara justru sedang dingin-dinginnya.

Jongin menerima pemberian Kyungsoo.

Matanya mengamati _sweater_ yang dibuat Kyungsoo itu, dan dua bola mata itu terbuka lebar begitu melihat tulisan kecil yang dirajut dengan warna putih di bagian bawah _sweater_.

.

.

_With Love_

_For Kim Jongin_

.

.

_Love_? Lagi-lagi cinta?

Jongin semakin yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo yang masih saja tersenyum. Senyum Kyungsoo sekarang ini begitu tulus. Bukan senyum kesedihan yang penuh luka.

Pandangan mata Jongin beralih ke jari-jari Kyungsoo dan mata itu terbelalak lagi.

Jari-jari Kyungsoo terlihat dihiasi warna merah. Seperti bekas tusukan. Jarum rajut sebenarnya bukan jarum yang runcing dan tajam. Tapi tetap saja jarum itu bisa menyebabkan Kyungsoo terluka karena gadis itu terlalu sering tertusuk jarum. Walaupun lukanya tidak mengeluarkan darah dan hanya meninggalkan bekas yang berwarna merah saja.

Jongin tahu. Itu pasti karena Kyungsoo membuatkannya _sweater_ rajut itu. Tentu susah kan merajut dengan mata yang tak bisa melihat? Sangat susah malah. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa!

Jongin panik. Ia segera berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo dan mengamati luka di jari-jarinya.

"_Noona, _kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?", tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Tangannya memegang dengan lembut pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara seolah mengatakan '_gwaenchana'._

Jongin menghela nafas lalu sedikit mengelus pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"_Noona _tak perlu membuatkanku hadiah seperti ini. Ini terlalu istimewa untukku". Kata Jongin.

"_Anniya. _Ini bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah memberiku hadiah yang sangat istimewa, jadi ini bukan apa-apa, Jongin", balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas lalu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Ia memegang bahu Kyungsoo lembut.

"Baiklah. Aku ucapkan terimakasih untuk hadiah ini", kata Jongin sambil tersenyum tulus. Tentu ia merasa sangat senang mendapatkan sebuah hadiah istimewa dari Kyungsoo. Ia semakin senang ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa kalung pemberiannya kini kembali melingkar manis di leher Kyungsoo. Berarti Kyungsoo memang menyukai kalung itu kan?

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum. Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens.

"_Noona. _Bisakah _noona _mengganti alasan _noona _untuk mau melihat, mendengar, dan berbicara? Maksudku, bisakah _noona _memiliki keinginan untuk melihat, mendengar, dan berbicara lagi?", tanya Jongin.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa memiliki alasan lain. Orang tuaku yang menjadi alasanku untuk melihat, mendengar, dan berbicara. Jika tidak ada mereka, aku tak mau melakukannya", jawab Kyungsoo tegas.

Jongin menghela nafas sembari semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya, _noona"_

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Sama seperti Kris, ia juga tak mengerti. Jawaban apa? Kyungsoo tidak pernah memberikan pertanyaan untuk Jongin. Jadi, jawaban apa yang dimaksud Jongin?

Tangan Jongin kini beralih untuk menangkup dua pipi _chubby _Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. "Jawaban dari semuanya adalah...cinta. Cintaku padamu, _noona. _Cintaku yang tulus padamu. Jika cintamu pada Hyunsik tak bisa membuatmu bahagia, maka aku berjanji jika cintaku padamu akan membuatmu bahagia. Kebahagiaanmu adalah saat kau kembali hidup normal", ucap Jongin.

"Oleh karena itu, tak bisakah aku menjadi alasan itu? Alasanmu untuk bisa melihat adalah untuk melihat wajahku. Alasanmu untuk bisa mendengar adalah untuk mendengar suaraku. Dan alasanmu untuk bisa berbicara adalah untuk bicara denganku. Tak bisakah?", tanya Jongin penuh harap.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Masih mencoba untuk memahami maksud dari pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tak bisakah jika..jika cinta menjadi alasan untukmu? Bukan cintamu, tapi cintaku. Tak bisakah cintaku padamu ini menjadi alasanmu untuk mau berubah? Tak bisakah cintaku yang tulus ini menjadi alasanmu?"

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar penuturan Jongin. Mereka belum lama mengenal, tapi Jongin sudah bicara seperti itu? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau pasti terkejut mendengarku berbicara tentang cinta kan? Ya, aku pun terkejut. Tapi aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Jawaban dari gundahnya perasaanku adalah cinta. Dan jawaban dari lukamu adalah cinta. Aku ingin cintaku menyembuhkan lukamu.."

Kyungsoo masih diam.

"Aku sebenarnya tak peduli. Kau bisu, buta, dan tuli. Aku tak peduli. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Tapi, aku ingin menyembuhkan lukamu. Aku ingin kau mau melakukan operasi dan hidup bahagia. Aku ingin kau mengubah pendirianmu. Karena cinta bisa mengubah segalanya. _Saranghae noona..jeongmal saranghae.."_

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes dengan deras. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kata-kata manis seperti itu. Dan ia pun merasa sangat bahagia bisa bersama Jongin. Jongin begitu tulus meskipun ia tahu latar belakang Jongin yang sebelumnya merupakan pria brengsek. Jongin sudah berubah. Ya. Kyungsoo percaya bahwa Jongin berubah karena cinta.

"Aku tidak bisa, Jongin", jawab Kyungsoo singkat, tapi mampu membuat Jongin membeku. Kyungsoo menolaknya? Kyungsoo tak menerima cintanya?

Sebelum Jongin sempat berspekulasi lebih lanjut, Kyungsoo kembali menggerakkan tangannya. "Kau bilang, aku harus berubah hanya karena cintamu, dan bukan cintaku, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo kembali menggerakkan tangannya. "Tidak bisa. Karena aku juga ingin berubah untuk cintaku. Dan cintaku adalah dirimu, Kim Jongin"

Setelah tadi membeku, kini Jongin merasa mencair karena kehangatan yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Jadi, Kyungsoo tidak menolaknya kan?

"_Noona _juga mencintaiku?", tanya Jongin. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia tak salah menerjemahkan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo. Dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Dan Jongin kini menampilkan senyum lebar _idiot _ala Park Chanyeol. "Jadi, _noona _mau menjadi kekasihku kan?", tanya Jongin lagi. Kini ia menumpukan tubuhnya di atas lututnya sendiri untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Tak ingin menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo karena jemari itu pasti masih sakit.

"Jika kau tak malu berpacaran dengan gadis cacat sepertiku, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu", eja Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan merasa malu, _noona", _ucap Jongin penuh keyakinan.

"Dan kau memang tak harus merasa malu karena aku bersedia melakukan operasi. Aku akan menjadi gadis yang pantas untuk mendampingi seorang Kim Jongin", eja Kyungsoo lagi.

Mata Jongin terbuka lebar, mulutnya juga ikut terbuka lebar. Sungguh. Sore ini sangat penuh dengan kejutan untuknya.

"_Noona _mau melakukan operasi?", tanya Jongin, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Jongin senang luar biasa. Matanya berbinar terang, kemudian ia mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo erat. "Ketahuilah, _noona. _Kau selalu pantas untukku meskipun kau tak melakukannya operasi itu. Tapi aku memang ingin kau melakukannya demi kebahagiaanmu sendiri", ucap Jongin sambil membelai lembut rambut panjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan itu. Rasanya begitu lega dan damai. Sangat bahagia.

Setelah beberapa saat, sesi pelukan hangat itu akhirnya berakhir. Dengan masih memamerkan senyum bahagianya, Jongin kembali menangkup dua pipi gembul Kyungsoo. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

.

13 cm...

.

8 cm...

.

4 cm...

.

3 cm...

.

_._

_BRAKKK_

_._

_. _

Dan jarak yang sudah tipis itu akhirnya harus kembali melebar usai kedua insan yang telah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih itu mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan sangat kasar. Kris adalah pelaku yang menggagalkan niat Jongin untuk merasakan bibir manis Kyungsoo.

"DASAR KIM JONGIN _PERVERT! _APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRIKU, HAH?", amuk Kris.

Tao yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya memutar bola matanya melihat aksi sang suami. "Sudahlah, _yeobo. _Akhiri sandiwara konyolmu itu"

Akhirnya Jongin berdiri, lalu mengajak Kyungsoo agar berdiri juga, dan berjalan mendekati Kris dan Tao.

"Sandiwara apa?", tanya Jongin bingung.

Tao tersenyum manis. "Jadi, sebenarnya Kris hanya ingin meyakinkan dirimu, Jongin. Kris ingin kau memiliki keyakinan yang kuat agar bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo. Jika kau tak punya keyakinan sejak awal, kau tak bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo. Itu yang dipikirkan oleh suamiku ini", jawab Tao seraya melirik ke arah Kris.

Jongin terkejut. "Jadi, semuanya hanya sandiwara saja? Profesor hanya mengerjaiku?", tanya Jongin. Merasa geram oleh permainan Kris.

"_Ck! _Siapa yang mengerjaimu, anak muda? Aku hanya ingin menumbuhkan keyakinan di hatimu. Sejak awal aku tahu jika jawabannya adalah cinta. Bukan hanya cintamu, tapi cinta kalian berdua. Aku hanya ingin kalian berdua sama-sama yakin. Sebuah keyakinan akan memperkuat cinta kalian. Itu saja", jawab Kris enteng. Padahal dalam hati ia 'terpaksa' mengakui kekalahannya dari sang mahasiswa.

Jongin nyaris _jawdrop _mendengar penjelasan Kris yang terlihat sangat enteng itu.

Wajah sangar Kris tiba-tiba berubah girang dan penuh semangat. "Jadi, Kyungsoo mau dioperasi kan? Iya kan iya kan? Katakan iya! Ayo katakan iya!"

Tiga sosok lain yang ada disitu benar-benar _sweatdrop _gara-gara tingkah Kris yang sudah hampir menyamai tokoh kartun Dora itu. Semangatnya sudah seperti anak kecil. Sungguh _out of character._

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Kris. Kris yang melihat itu pun langsung memeluk putrinya dengan erat.

"Terimakasih, Jongin. Kau mau membuat Kyungsoo mengubah pemikirannya", ucap Tao.

Kris melepas pelukannya dari Kyungsoo, lalu berdeham sejenak. "Ehem. Ya. Terimakasih", katanya. Berusaha menelan gengsinya dalam-dalam.

Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol dosennya itu. "Bukan aku yang mengubah pemikiran Kyungsoo _noona. _Tapi cinta yang mengubahnya. Cinta menjawab semuanya", ucap Jongin. Sejujurnya, Jongin merasa sangat lega sekarang. Perjuangannya selama ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal operasi telinga Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo agak tegang, tapi Jongin selalu berada di sebelah Kyungsoo untuk memberi kekuatan pada gadis cantik itu.

"_Noona _tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu ada untuk _nonna", _ucap Jongin sembari membelai lembut kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia merasa sedikit tenang karena memiliki Jongin di sisinya.

Kris dan Tao juga berada di dekatnya. Keduanya menatap Jongin yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kyungsoo masuk ke ruang operasi, Jongin, Kris, dan Tao duduk di ruang tunggu.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai putriku kan?", tanya Kris pada Jongin. Entah kenapa, dosen tampan itu masih saja menanyakan hal itu padahal kemarin ia sepertinya sudah merestui hubungan Jongin dengan putrinya.

Jongin mendongak dan menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya. "Saya tahu saya ini manusia brengsek. Paling brengsek di dunia. Tapi ini pertama kali saya jatuh cinta. Dan itu serius", jawab Jongin mantap.

Kris tersenyum dan itu membuat Jongin terkejut. Ia mengira akan mendapat bogem mentah dari naga raksasa itu. "Aku tidak salah menilai orang. Kau kuberikan kesempatan kedua, dan kau menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik. Jaga putriku. Dan terimakasih karena membuat putriku mau melakukan operasi", kata Kris tulus. Sungguh tulus dan terlihat bahagia sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan sosok Kris yang biasa dilihat oleh Jongin. Jongin tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tiga jam, Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang operasi. Operasi itu tentu bukan operasi sederhana karena beberapa saraf telinga Kyungsoo mengalami kerusakan, dan itu butuh tenaga ekstra untuk memperbaikinya. Alat bantu pendengaran yang dipakai Kyungsoo selama ini didesain dengan sangat canggih sehingga dapat menopang saraf-saraf yang rusak itu. Tentu alat itu merupakan satu-satunya di dunia. Dan untuk mendapatkannya pun Kris harus membayar mahal. Operasi ini pun tentu membutuhkan biaya besar. Tapi Kris tak pernah memikirkan masalah uang jika sudah berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlalu berharga jika hanya dibandingkan dengan uang.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa operasi berjalan dengan lancar dan mereka tinggal menunggu Kyungsoo sadar dari pengaruh obat bius.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, bisakah kau menjaga Kyungsoo dulu? Kami harus kembali ke China karena ibuku mendadak sakit. Sebenarnya ini sangat berat karena lusa Kyungsoo harus menjalani operasi lagi. Tapi kami harus kesana", pinta Tao dengan wajah memelas. Ibu mana yang merasa ringan hati saat harus meninggalkan putrinya dalam keadaan seperti itu? Meskipun Tao bukan ibu kandung Kyungsoo, tapi Tao merasa seperti memiliki ikatan batin dengan Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Tao sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, _ahjumma. _Saya akan menjaga Kyungsoo _nonna_ dengan baik", jawab Jongin mantap.

Kris dan Tao tersenyum lega dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Lalu keduanya pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal pasangan KrisTao, Jongin masuk ke kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan menggenggan jemari lentik Kyungsoo.

"Hei.._irreona. Noona_ tak ingin segera mendengar suaraku, hm? Mungkin suaraku berbeda dari yang kau dengar melalui _hearing aids. _Ayo bangun..", ucap Jongin lembut. Ia ingin segera melihat mata bulat itu terbuka.

Beberapa menit Kyungsoo tak kunjung bangun.

Tapi tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan sedikit pergerakan di jemari Kyungsoo yang ia genggam. Ia terus setia menanti Kyungsoo siuman.

Dan akhirnya, gadis berkulit putih itu pun sadar.

"_Welcome back, baby.."_

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Ya, suara Jongin yang menyapa gendang telinganya sedikit berbeda dengan suara yang biasanya ia dengar melalui _hearing aids. _Suara yang terdengar lembut dan otomatis menggerakkan bibir Kyungsoo untuk tersenyum.

"Kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin. Pengaruh obat bius itu masih membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terasa lemah.

"Aku lega operasinya berhasil. Besok lusa kau akan dioperasi lagi dan akan melihat wajah tampanku, _noona"_

Wajah Kyungsoo merona seketika. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana wajah pria yang belum lama resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"_Aigoo.._mukamu memerah! Kau malu, hm? Tenang saja. Wajahku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Putri cantik akan segera melihat seorang pangeran tampan", kata Jongin sambil terkekeh.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan tawanya mendengar Jongin bicara konyol seperti itu.

Kyungsoo yang berhasil menahan tawanya pun akhirnya menggerakkan tangannya dengan lemah. "Bernyanyilah untukku, pangeran tampan", pinta Kyungsoo.

Tingkat kepercayaan diri Jongin sepertinya runtuh seketika setelah mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo. "Ber-bernyanyi?", tanya Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawabnya.

"_Noona _bisa mendengar suaraku kan? Suaraku ini lumayan berat. Telingamu akan sakit lagi kalau kau mendengarku bernyanyi"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya setelah mendengar penolakan dari Jongin. "Ya sudah kalau Jongin tidak mau bernyanyi", Kyungsoo mulai merajuk. Ia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin. Jongin akhirnya dapat melihat sisi manja Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah..baiklah, _baby. _Aku akan bernyanyi. Tapi jangan menyesal setelah mendengar suaraku. Jangan juga langsung minta putus denganku", ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin, lalu mengangguk dengan antusias.

Jongin mulai bernyanyi...

.

_XOXO XOXO XOXO yeah_

_Salmyeosi immatchun xneun kiss  
Donggeurake aneun oneun hug  
Hoksi beolsseo algo isseulkka oh_

_Haruharu mollae sseun pyeonji  
Geureoke kkeuteumage jeogeotji  
Geuraebwatja jun jeok eobtjiman ah~_

_Saenggakhada jamdeulmyeon (nae kkumsok)  
Pareul beollyeo ttatteutan (nae pumsok)  
Neoreul XOXO pume ana XOXO  
Jomajoma ganjeolhan (geumankeum)  
Nege daheul deutan (geu immatchum)  
Neoreul XOXO maeil kkume XOXO_

Give me XOXO L.O.V.E  
You re my XOXO L.O.V.E

_._

"Sudah sampai disitu saja, _noona", _ucap Jongin sambil menunduk malu. Tentu malu karena suara Jongin saat bernyanyi mirip dengan suara orang yang mengalami gejala flu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyumbat hidungnya hingga suaranya terdengar sangat aneh. _Poor_ Jongin.

Kyungsoo mencari-cari letak tangan Jongin, lalu menggenggamnya. "Tidak terlalu buruk", komentar Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum manis. Seperti apapun suara Jongin, Kyungsoo akan terus berpikir bahwa suara Jongin adalah yang terindah. Kenapa? Karena dalam setiap suara Jongin itu, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan ketulusan yang luar biasa. Percuma jika ia mendengar suara merdu Hyunsik tapi ia tak menemukan ketulusan di dalamnya. Ia akan mulai menjadikan suara Jongin sebagai suara favoritnya mulai sekarang.

Jongin mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. "_Noona _sangat suka bernyanyi ya? Aku pernah melihat _noona _seperti bersenandung walaupun tanpa suara", kata Jongin. Ia ingat saat melihat Kyungsoo menggerakkan bibirnya seperti bernyanyi saat di kantin kampus.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum sendu. Melihat senyum sendu itu, Jongin balas menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan lebih erat. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat ingin bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan Jongin pun sangat penasaran ingin mendengar suara Kyungsoo. "Suatu saat nanti, bernyanyilah untukku, _noona_"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hello..akhirnya Kaisoo bersatu di chapter 12! sungguh penantian yang panjang kan? hahaha.**

**.**

**bales review dulu:**

**Michelle kim: Kris gak kejam kok. skrg udh merestui hubungan Kaisoo tuh^^**

**Amortentia Chan: Jongin walopun gak diizinin tapi tetep nekat. haha**

**IkaIkaHun11: Kyungsoo udah operasi buat yg pertama di chapter ini :)**

**loveHEENJABUJA: udh cepet kan update nya? hehe. dikasih Kaisoo moment jg disini^^**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: di chapter ini Kyung blm bisa liat wajah Jongin. chapter depan maybe :)**

**Insooie baby: haha. adegan kisseu Jongin-Kyungsoo terpaksa diganggu sama Kris. sedih bgt T.T**

**RirinSekarini: cepet kok update nya :)**

**setyoningt: sabar sabar..disini Kris baik^^**

**exindira: suka Sulay ya? aku ada 1 FF oneshoot Sulay. mgkn nanti sore dipublish. hehe**

**LeeYeon: begitulah..Kris cm mau bikin Jongin yakin aja. sadar kalo jawaban dari semuanya ya cintanya sendiri :)**

**lailatulmagfiroh16: sebenernya bukan tantangan, tp cm pengen Jongin yakin bisa membahagiakan Kyung aja. Dio operasi di chapter ini ^^**

**ulfarafida: hehe. Kris udah baik lho. gak jadi dibakar kan?**

**backstreet: Kaisoo udah gak galau di chapter ini :)**

**uwiechan92: udah dilanjut^^**

**yixingcom: disini Kyung udah operasi buat pertama kalinya :)**

**dyodoll12jong88: iya..terimakasih yaaa^^**

**ByunBaekkie: eh? maaf kyknya review kamu terlewat deh. maaf bgt :( Kyung penasaran sm wajah Jongin kok. hehe**

**kyungkyungie: Kaisoo berjaya di chapter ini! wkwk**

**kshhtrcmbysl: udah bersatu di chapter 12 ini :)**

**DORA: oke deeeh^^**

**Yuyuchan EXO: iya tuh perjuangan Jongin emg berat. tp membuahkan hasil kok :)**

**Guest: iya. rintangan berat buat Kaisoo :)**

**ryanryu: yg penting skrg udh bersatu^^**

**KaiSa: sudah lanjuuut :)**

**BearLin: lanjutin sampai chapter ini yaaa^^**

**.**

**.**

**Huft..lega lho bikin Kaisoo akhirnya bersatu di chapter ini :) jangan marah lagi lho sama Kris. hehe.**

**mungkin sekitar 2 chapter lagi udah end deh ini.**

**ayo yg berharap happy ending, tinggalkan review yaaa^^**

**.**

**Thanks all :***


	13. Chapter 13 Almost Perfect

**Title:**

**The Answer Is Love**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Oh Sehun | Lu Han | Kris Wu | Huang Zitao | Kim Joonmyeon | Zhang Yixing | Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Kim Jongdae | Kim Minseok**

**Cast lain akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary Chapter 13:**

**Setelah Kyungsoo bisa mendengar, akhirnya kini Kyungsoo bisa melihat. Sungguh hidup yang hampir sempurna untuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**BANYAK TYPO**

**ISYARAT TANGAN KYUNGSOO DITULIS DENGAN ****_UNDERLINE_**

**Ini adalah FF dengan chapter terbanyak yang pernah aku buat. semua karena support dari para reader *bow***

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum sendu. Melihat senyum sendu itu, Jongin balas menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan lebih erat. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat ingin bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan Jongin pun sangat penasaran ingin mendengar suara Kyungsoo. "Suatu saat nanti, bernyanyilah untukku, noona"_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 13**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT AND HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kim Jongin! Tunggu kami!"

Teriakan lantang Sehun menggema di sepanjang koridor kampus. Entah bagaimana bisa bibir pria bertubuh kurus itu menghasilkan teriakan yang super keras. Tangan kanan pria itu menggandeng tangan kiri sang kekasih, Luhan.

"_What's wrong Mr. and Mrs. Oh?", _tanya Jongin pada pasangan HunHan yang berlarian mengejarnya.

"Kudengar Kyungsoo dioperasi. Benarkah?", Luhan balik bertanya.

"Darimana _sunbae _tahu?"

Luhan mendengus malas. "Kyungsoo itu putri tunggal Prof. Kris. Tentu saja beritanya cepat menyebar. Dan kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?", tanya Luhan sembari menunjuk wajah Jongin dengan telunjuknya, ditambah dengan mata yang memicing tajam.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu, _sunbae?", _lagi-lagi Jongin balik bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Yak! Aku ini sahabatnya! Memangnya kau sendiri siapa? Kenapa kau bisa lebih dulu tahu daripada aku?"

Sehun mulai menutup telinganya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa kekasihnya dan sahabatnya memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda hingga mereka sering beradu argumen seperti itu.

"Aku yang membuat Kyungsoo _noona _mau dioperasi. Berarti aku ini orang yang penting baginya", jawab Jongin dengan bangga.

"_Mwo? _Apa maksudmu? Kau apakan Kyungsoo?", tanya Luhan.

"_She's my girlfriend now. Why?"_

Sehun dan Luhan terkejut mendengar jawaban Jongin. Mata keduanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga. Sejenak keduanya mematung. Yang mereka ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih sama-sama galau gara-gara hubungan mereka tidak direstui oleh Kris, si naga. Tapi kini Jongin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya? Bagaimana bisa semudah itu semuanya berubah?

"_Are you kidding me? _Kau berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo _noona?", _tanya Sehun. Masih dengan mata yang membelalak lebar.

Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun yang menurutnya sangat buruk itu. "Kenapa kau tak percaya begitu?", Jongin balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa gadis sepolos Kyungsoo _noona _mau menerimamu?", ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar. "Dan lagi, bukankah Prof. Kris tidak setuju jika kau mendekati Kyungsoo _noona?", _imbuhnya.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tajam "Bukankah dulu aku juga bertanya begitu saat kau jadian dengan Luhan _sunbae? _Kita kan sama. Sama-sama mantan manusia brengsek. Jadi apa salahnya kalau aku diterima?", tanya Jongin tak terima. "Dan soal Prof. Kris, ia ternyata hanya ingin aku yakin bahwa aku bisa membahagiakan putrinya. Hehe. Bisa dibilang ia hanya menguji kesungguhanku", imbuh Jongin sembari nyengir lebar.

"_Hei..we're different! You're the king of beast. Our level is different!", _ucap Sehun tak terima.

Luhan terkekeh geli. Sekarang ia yang melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang bertengkar.

"Sudah. Intinya kalian sama-sama brengsek dulu. _Kajja _kita ke rumah sakit. Kita harus menemani Kyungsoo saat menjalani operasi", kata Luhan menengahi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin, Sehun, dan Luhan kini berada di ruang tunggu. Beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo memasuki ruang operasi.

"Aku ke toilet dulu", pamit Jongin pada Sehun dan Luhan.

Sepasang kekasih itu hanya menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

.

Setelah 25 menit ditinggalkan oleh si Kkamjong di kamar mandi, akhirnya Sehun sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu menghabiskan waktu yang tidak wajar disana. "_Baby, _apa kau setuju denganku bahwa Jongin sangat lama perginya?", tanya Sehun.

Luhan menoleh untuk menatap sang kekasih, lalu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "25 menit", jawab Luhan singkat.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Tapi biasanya Jongin hanya 10 menit saja jika di kamar mandi. Apa jangan-jangan ia pingsan? Ku dengar, ia kurang istirahat beberapa hari ini"

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun yang baru selesai bicara. Kali ini tatapan tajam menguar dari mata rusanya. "Kenapa kau sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan si Kkamjong itu? Jangan-jangan kalian selingkuh di belakangku?", tanya Luhan penuh selidik dan kecurigaan. Walaupun pertanyaannya itu justru membuat Sehun nyaris _jawdrop._

"_Ck! Noona _kalau ingin cemburu, sebaiknya mencari alasan yang lebih realistis. Mana mungkin aku selingkuh dengan Kkamjong jelek itu?", balas Sehun.

Luhan akhirnya tersenyum manis. "Benarkah kau lebih memilihku dibanding si hitam itu?"

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan jawaban Sehun itu dihadiahi sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya oleh bibir Luhan. Sehun _shock _menerima perlakuan itu dari kekasihnya. Memang hanya kecupan singkat, tapi itu adalah kali pertama Luhan menciumnya lebih dulu. Dan rasanya Sehun seperti melayang ke angkasa sekarang. Rasanya mendapat ciuman dari Luhan ternyata begitu indah hingga perut Sehun seperti diaduk-aduk oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat mata.

.

"Ehem..", sebuah suara mengganggu _lovey dovey _HunHan _couple. _Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, dan melihat Jongin ada di hadapan mereka. Pria _tan _itu akhirnya kembali setelah 30 menit di kamar mandi. Tapi, Sehun dan Luhan malah justru mematung melihat teman mereka yang tampak aneh itu.

Memangnya apa keanehan Jongin? Hal apa yang membuat Jongin tampak aneh?

Bukan. Bukan karena Jongin lupa menutup _zipper _celananya. Sama sekali bukan. Ia ingat menutup _zipper-_nya kok. Hanya saja...

.

.

.

"KAU BERDANDAN?", pekik Sehun dengan mata sipitnya yang melebar.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku ini pria metroseksual? Jangan sebut aku berdandan!", balas Jongin tak terima.

"Lalu itu apa? Memakai kemeja rapi, memakai parfum, rambutmu rapi..kau berdandan!", kata Sehun. Tetap mempertahankan argumennya.

Ya, penampilan Jongin memang berbeda. Ia memakai kemeja warna hitam yang sangat rapi, bahkan bagian bawah kemejanya dimasukkan ke dalam celana jeans. Lengan kemeja hitam itu digulung hingga sebatas siku. Rambut Jongin yang biasanya acak tak beraturan, sekarang ditata lebih rapi menggunakan _gel _rambut. Sungguh penampilan yang aneh dari Jongin. Sehun tak pernah melihat Jongin seperti ini kecuali saat Jongin menghadiri acara formal hingga akhirnya 'terpaksa' tampil rapi.

"Aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo _noona _melihat seorang Kim Jongin yang tampan", kata Jongin.

"_Cih_! Cinta sudah mengubahmu, hm? Baru sekali ini aku melihat seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang kasmaran. Tapi menurutku kau tetap tak tampan. Aku masih lebih tampan!", balas Sehun.

"Berhenti menggodaku dan diamlah!"

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa bersama melihat gelagat Jongin. Mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jongin sedang gugup. Ia gugup karena hari ini Kyungsoo akan melihat wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya.

Jongin memang tampan. Semua orang mengakui hal itu.

Tapi bagaimana jika selera Kyungsoo berbeda dengan orang lain? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tidak menganggap Jongin tampan? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo alergi pada kulit hitam? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo kecewa setelah melihat wajahnya, lalu meminta putus?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang SEDIKIT konyol itu yang berseliweran di kepala Jongin dan membuatnya tidak percaya diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu 4,5 jam, pintu ruang operasi kembali dibuka. Operasi kali ini membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama karena operasi ini lebih rumit daripada operasi sebelumnya. Kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyungsoo 2 tahun yang lalu menyebabkan kerusakan saraf optik pada mata indah gadis itu. Saraf optik tersebut berfungsi untuk meneruskan rangsang cahaya ke otak. Informasi-informasi yang dibawa oleh saraf nantinya akan diproses di otak. Dengan demikian, mata dapat melihat suatu benda. Jika saraf optik rusak, maka rangsang cahaya tidak dapat diteruskan ke otak, dan mata tidak bisa melihat. Itulah yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

Dokter kali ini kembali mengatakan bahwa operasi berjalan dengan lancar dan Kyungsoo sudah dibawa ke ruang rawatnya. Jongin, Sehun, dan Luhan sangat bersyukur karena operasi kali ini berhasil. Tapi, ada satu ucapan dokter yang membuat Jongin _down..._

_"Nona Do baru akan sadar kira-kira 4 – 5 jam lagi. Itu juga karena efek bius. Bius yang digunakan kali ini memang bius yang memiliki masa aktif lebih lama. Kami memakainya karena saraf mata yang baru dioperasi membutuhkan waktu untuk pemulihan dan adaptasi, sehingga mata nona Do sebaiknya memang jangan dibuka dulu"_

Jongin _down. _Tentu saja _down. _Bagaimana nasib penampilannya yang sudah rapi? Bagaimana nasib rambutnya yang sangat menawan itu? Pasti semuanya sudah hancur berantakan jika harus menunggu 4 – 5 jam lagi.

Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat ekspresi sedih Jongin pun hanya bisa tertawa keras. Untungnya dokter segera mengingatkan mereka untuk diam karena mereka sedang ada di rumah sakit.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

Jam demi jam berlalu. Menurut perhitungan Luhan, waktu yang sudah mereka lewati untuk menunggu Kyungsoo sadar adalah 4 jam lebih 22 menit dan 31 detik. Mereka sangat setia menunggu Kyungsoo membuka mata bulatnya. Mereka berharap Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas.

Setelah sangat lama menunggu, akhirnya mata Kyungsoo terbuka. Dan yang pertama kali dilihat oleh mata bulatnya adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau sudah sadar? _Aigoo.._kau bisa melihatku? Kau masih mengenaliku kan?", Luhan langsung menyerbu Kyungsoo dengan 3 pertanyaan usai melihat mata Kyungsoo terbuka. Raut bahagia tercetak dengan sangat jelas di wajah manisnya. Raut haru juga ada di wajah itu. Tentu ia sangat bahagia karena sahabatnya kembali bisa melihat. Sungguh kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga untuk Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Ia juga tersenyum meskipun masih terlihat lemah.

"Oh iya! Ini kekasihku yang dulu kuperkenalkan padamu. Kau harus melihat wajahnya. Ia sangat tampan!"

Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria yang berdiri di sebelah Luhan. Sesuai perintah Luhan tadi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk. "Wajah kalian mirip. Kalian pasti berjodoh", kata Kyungsoo dengan gerakan tangannya yang lemah.

Sehun dan Luhan menjadi merona karena kata-kata Kyungsoo.

Setelah sepasang kekasih itu merona, mereka menemukan mata Kyungsoo seperti mencari sesuatu ke seluruh ruang rawatnya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mencari seseorang.

"Ada apa? Kau mencari sesuatu?", tanya Luhan. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang dicari oleh Kyungsoo. Memang dasarnya hanya ingin menggoda saja ia bertanya sok polos begitu.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas matanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tenang _noona. _Orang yang kau cari ada disini kok. Ya Kkamjong! Cepat kemari!", teriak Sehun ke arah luar ruangan.

Setelah itu, muncul seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit _tan_, mata tajam, bibir tebal, dan rahang yang tegas. Tubuh pria itu begitu tegap dan bahunya lebar. Sempurna untuk fisik seorang pria.

Ditambah lagi, pria itu tampak begitu rapi. Kenapa pria itu masih sangat rapi padahal ia sudah menunggu lebih dari 4 jam? Itu karena 30 menit yang lalu ia kembali 'berdandan'. Begitulah seorang pria yang _falling in love..._

Kyungsoo terperangah melihat sosok itu. Terpesona? Sangat!

"H-hai, _baby", _sapa pria itu. Suaranya agak bergetar karena gugup. Hihihi. Sungguh lucu melihat Kim Jongin yang gugup begitu. Sangat jarang ada _moment _yang seperti itu. Perlu direkam dan diabadikan. Hal itulah yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka mengabadikan _awkward moment _seorang Kim Jongin dengan ponsel milik Sehun. Tawa jahil hadir di wajah mereka.

Kyungsoo mengenali suara pria yang tadi menyapanya. Ya, itu suara Jongin. Ia langsung tersenyum cerah begitu ia tahu bahwa pria tampan itu adalah Jongin. Kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan terus menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluk gadisnya itu.

"Apa aku tampan?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat Jongin. Rona merah mulai menjalar di pipi putihnya. Wajah Jongin benar-benar tidak mengecewakan. Di sisi lain, Jongin juga lega karena ketampanannya diakui oleh Kyungsoo. Dan untungnya Kyungsoo juga tidak alergi pada kulit hitam. Hati kecil seorang Kim Jongin sedang melakukan selebrasi sekarang.

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum lega melihat keduanya. Mereka juga senang karena berhasil merekam wajah Jongin yang sangat parah gugupnya. Pasti seru jika seluruh kampus melihat rekaman itu!

.

.

_BRAAAKKK_

_._

_. _

"KIM JONGIN!", sebuah teriakan _bass _mengganggu kedamaian dan ketenangan di ruang itu. Itu suara Chanyeol. Ia datang dengan menghentak pintu secara kasar. Ia tak datang sendirian. Ia menggandeng Baekhyun, dan di belakang mereka muncul pasangan Jongdae-Minseok dan Joonmyeon-Yixing. Sebenarnya hanya pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun dan Jongdae-Minseok yang sengaja datang bersama. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu pasangan Joonmyeon-Yixing di halaman parkir mobil.

"Yak! Tiang listrik berisik! Kau mengganggu istrirahat calon menantuku!", bentak Joonmyeon. Tangannya menjewer telinga kiri Chanyeol. Dengan berjinjit tentunya karena tinggi badan mereka yang begitu kontras. Chanyeol hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?", tanya Jongin malas.

Yixing melotot pada putranya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak suka _appa _dan _eomma _mengunjungi kalian?"

"Eh? Maksudku bukan _appa _dan _eomma. _Maksudku adalah pasangan _happy virus _dan pasangan kurcaci itu", ucap Jongin sembari menunjuk pada dua pasangan yang kini telah mendelik tajam padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah calon sepupuku", kata Minseok.

Jongin akhirnya menghela nafas, lalu menghadap Kyungsoo lagi. "_Noona, _mereka semua teman-temanku. Yang sangat tinggi dan berwajah _idiot _itu namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia _sunbae _ku. Kurasa kau dulu belum mengenalnya karena ia mahasiswa pindahan. Lalu gadis pendek dengan _eyeliner _tebal itu adalah kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun. Lalu pria yang berwajah kotak itu Kim Jongdae. Dan yang ada di sebelahnya adalah kekasihnya sekaligus kakak sepupuku, Kim Minseok. Iya. Aku tahu wajahnya mirip bakpau"

Cara Jongin memperkenalkan itu berbuah jitakan dari 4 manusia yang sudah _on fire. _Mereka tentu kesal karena julukan-julukan yang diberikan Jongin.

.

"Kenapa juga Kyungsoo mau berpacaran dengan pria hitam macam ini?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Benar. Ilmu sihir apa yang digunakan oleh Jongin?", kali ini Jongdae yang bertanya.

Akhirnya semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa bersama. Mereka bercanda dan mengobrol dengan bahagia. Meskipun Kyungsoo tetap belum bisa benar-benar mengobrol dengan suaranya, Jongin dengan sabar menerjemahkan isyarat tangan Kyungsoo.

Jika sudah tertawa bersama seperti itu, rasanya benar-benar membahagiakan, bukan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau yakin akan kuliah lagi?", tanya Kris. Kini Kris, Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga rumah Kris.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. Walaupun saat ini ia masih tak bisa bicara, ia yakin bahwa itu tak akan menjadi penghambat. Yang penting, ia sudah bisa melihat dan mendengar.

"_Geurae. _Kau akan sekelas dengan Jongin saja ya? Supaya Jongin bisa menjagamu", tanya Kris.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jongin juga tersenyum karena ia yakin bahwa ia sudah mendapat restu dari Kris sekarang. Sungguh perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Rasanya sangat luar biasa.

Kyungsoo akan kembali kuliah di semester yang sama dengan Jongin walaupun seharusnya ia merupakan senior Jongin.

Kris dan Tao tersenyum senang karena melihat putrinya sekarang sudah tampak bahagia. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak terkejut saat melihat wajah pasangan KrisTao karena sebelum kecelakaan, ia sudah mengenal mereka. Kenal dari sang ayah tentunya.

"Saya akan menjaga Kyungsoo, profesor", kata Jongin.

"Memang harus begitu! Kalau kau tidak menjaganya, aku pastikan api nagaku semakin menggosongkan wajahmu!", balas Kris dengan wajah yang sok garang dan sok serius.

Tapi hal itu gagal total. Tiga orang yang ada di sana justru tertawa geli melihat wujud Kris yang seperti itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini duduk berdua di ayunan favorit Kyungsoo. Kepala Kyungsoo bersandar di bahu tegap Jongin, dan jemarinya digenggam oleh Jongin. Hawa dingin tak mereka pedulikan karena yang mereka rasakan hanyalah kehangatan yang tak terputus.

"Apa _noona _bahagia sekarang?", tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, juga melepaskan jemarinya dari genggaman Jongin. "Terimakasih, Jongin", eja Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk membelai pipi kiri Kyungsoo. "Kenapa berterimakasih? Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Kebahagiaan yang _noona _berikan padaku jauh lebih besar. Aku yang tak sempurna ini, merasa sempurna karena bisa memiliki _noona"_

Kyungsoo tersipu malu mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ia masih terus memandang wajah Jongin. Wajah tertampan yang pernah ia lihat. Ia sebenarnya tak pernah memikirkan masalah fisik, tapi ia sangat bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang sangat tampan itu. Pahatan wajah Jongin begitu indah di mata Kyungsoo. Ia tak pernah bosan melihat wajah itu. Ia terus bersyukur karena ia kini bisa melihat dan mendengar lagi. Melihat wajah tampan Jongin, juga mendengar suara lembut Jongin. Sungguh. Kyungsoo merasa lengkap dan nyaris sempurna.

"Tak ada yang sempurna, Jongin. Tapi, bagiku kau memang nyaris sempurna meskipun tanpa aku", balas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau menyempurnakanku, _noona. _Dan kebahagiaan kita ini benar-benar hampir sempurna. Aku mencintaimu", ucap Jongin. Dilanjutkan dengan satu kecupan manis yang mendarat di kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati indahnya kecupan Jongin yang sangat tulus itu.

Setelah sesi kecupan itu berakhir, Kyungsoo kembali menggerakkan tangannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Tetaplah berada di sampingku", pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Aku berjanji akan selalu di sampingmu, _chagiya. _Aku tak akan bisa bernafas jika aku jauh darimu"

Kyungsoo mencubit gemas pipi Jongin. Gombalan yang dilontarkan Jongin begitu murahan hingga ia sangat ingin menghadiahi cubitan di pipi kekasihnya itu. Setelahnya mereka justru tertawa bersama meskipun tawa Kyungsoo tetap belum menghasilkan suara.

Rasanya dunia begitu indah untuk mereka berdua. Berbagai rintangan telah mereka lewati hingga akhirnya mereka bersatu karena cinta. Sungguh kisah yang hampir sempurna. Kisah yang diharapkan akan terus bahagia seperti ini, dan juga berakhir dengan bahagia. Tentu semua orang menginginkan _happy ending, _bukan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo kembali menjalani aktivitas sebagai mahasiswa.

Jongin menjemputnya di rumah, dan kini keduanya sudah ada di dalam mobil merah Jongin.

"Aku akan berhati-hati, _baby. _Kau tenang saja. _Arra?", _pinta Jongin. Begitulah Jongin. Selalu berusaha membuat Kyungsoo nyaman dan tenang. Tak peduli dulu ia sangat mencintai kecepatan, kini ia lebih mencintai Kyungsoo dibanding apapun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia sepenuhnya percaya pada kekasih tercintanya itu.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya pelan menuju kampus mereka. Jongin semakin bersemangat untuk kuliah karena kini ia tetap bisa melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo saat berada di kelas. Sungguh hidup Jongin benar-benar hampir sempurna kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di kampus mereka. Jongin terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat saat keduanya berjalan di koridor kampus.

Awalnya, Jongin takut bahwa Kyungsoo akan diejek maupun dihina oleh teman-temannya karena dulu ia cacat. Tapi ternyata tidak. Jelas saja, siapa yang berani mengejek dan menghina putri kesayangan sang raja naga? Mereka hanya cari mati kalau berani mengejek dan menghina.

Jongin justru terkejut karena ternyata justru dirinya yang mendapat ejekan dan hinaan.

.

_"Hei...putri profesor begitu cantik dan polos, tapi kenapa ia mau dengan seorang mahasiswa berandalan seperti Jongin?"_

_"Iya. Memangnya tak ada yang lebih baik dari Jongin?"_

_"Kasihan sekali gadis itu. Mungkin Jongin mengancamnya hingga ia mau menjadi kekasih Jongin"_

_. _

Kepala Jongin tertunduk mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari dua gadis yang baru saja ia lewati. Sepertinya itu bukan bisikan karena suara mereka sebenarnya cukup keras dan menggema di koridor.

Kyungsoo yang melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Jongin, akhirnya mencium pipi kekasihnya itu dengan berjinjit tentunya. Ciuman kecil itu membuat Jongin berhenti melangkah. Kyungsoo juga ikut berhenti. Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin untuk berbicara. "Jangan didengarkan. Berpura-pura menjadi tuli sepertinya lebih baik", ucap Kyungsoo seraya terus menunjukkan senyum manisnya yang menenangkan hati Jongin. Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca melihat ketulusan Kyungsoo. Ia mengangguk mantap. Ia memang hanya harus percaya pada Kyungsoo. Tak perlu mendengarkan perkataan orang lain yang tidak penting itu.

Mereka kembali berjalan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat. Mereka tak mempedulikan tatapan iri dan kagum dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang berada disana. Mahasiswa yang lain tentu berpikir bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi secara fisik. Walaupun masih banyak yang tak percaya jika Jongin yang _bad boy _parah itu berhasil memenangkan hati putri kesayangan profesor Kris yang terkenal super galak itu.

Sepasang kekasih baru itu juga tak sadar ada sepasang mata tajam yang mengawasi mereka. Pemilik sepasang mata itu menggumam lirih...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I'll get you, Kim Jongin!"_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nah lhooo..ada apa lagi setelah ini? hehehe.**

**bales review dulu:**

**Yuyuchan EXO: iya nih Kyungsoo udah bisa lihat lagi :D**

**zoldyk: thank youuu :)**

**loveHEENJABUJA: ehmm..mau dibikin full fluffy tp gak bisa. msh ada 1 problem lagi di chapter terakhir. hehe.**

**LeeYeon: thank you so much :* udah dilanjut nih^^**

**ulfarafida: iya. di chapter ini Kyungsoo keliatan sangat bahagia :)**

**kyungkyungie: hahaha. begitulah Kris. emg karakternya sengaja dibikin aneh di FF ini..**

**lailatulmagfiroh16: sudah dilanjut^^**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: hihihi. Kyung udah bisa liat lho disini. dan dia bahagia melihat tampang buluk Jongin :p**

**BearLin: lanjut baca sampai chapter 13^^**

**Amortentia Chan: aku pas nulis juga blushing lho :D**

**exindira: maaf bgt Sulay nya blm jg dipublish pdhl udah jadi. hari rabu aku kuliah, trs kemarin justru ada acara sampai malem. nanti siang ya? maaf bgt :(**

**setyoningt: aseeek..dibilang manis. haha. udah dilanjut :)**

**hyunxo12: aku suka sama Kai versi lembut. hihi. Kyung seneng liat wajah Kai^^**

**uwiechan92: di chapter ini Jongin semakin alay kan? hahaha**

**RirinSekarini: Kyung udah bisa lihat lagi disini^^**

**yixingcom: kissing scene nya di last chapter aja deh :p**

**kyungie12: sudah dilanjut lhooo :)**

**ryanryu: baca sampai chapter 13 yaaa^^**

**Tatiana12: cieee..Kyungsoo sangat terpesona ternyata. wkwk**

**BearLin: iya. perjuangan mereka akhirnya membuahkan kebahagiaan sampai chapter ini :)**

**NaturalCandy1994: msh ragu endingnya mau dibikin sampai nikah apa enggak. atau mgkn nikah di sequel nya aja? *pdhl blm bikin sequel nya* :D**

**Insooie baby: satu problem lagi sblm akhir yg bahagia. dan kissing scene nya ada di last chapter aja. haha**

**backstreet: iya..aku jg seneng akhirnya bs nyatuin Kaisoo setelah sekian lama :D**

**ByunBaekkie: iya. Jongin ttp masuk. ayo baca sampai chapter ini!^^**

**oneheartforsuju: makasih yaa :) tp Kyung disini blm bs ngomong. tunggu last chapter nya ya :)**

**insoo + Kim InSoo: udah dilanjut sampai chapter 13 lho^^**

**rin: makasih :) ayo baca sampai chapter 13^^**

**.**

**sudah selesai bales review nya. kalo ada yg terlewat dan blm dibales, maaf bgt ya. itu gak sengaja pasti :(**

**.**

**disini semua member EXO keluar. hahaha.**

**chapter depan udah end. walaupun masih ada 1 konflik kilatnya sih. mau tau apa konfliknya? dan itu kira-kira siapa yg ngomong pas bagian akhir chapter ini?**

**tunggu chapter 14 ya semuanya!**

**.**

**ayo review lagi buat nyemangatin author nulis happy ending FF ini. wkwk.**

**terimakasih buat semuanya. I love you all :***


	14. Chapter 14 The Last

**Title:**

**The Answer Is Love**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Bae Suzy | Oh Sehun | Lu Han | Kris Wu | Huang Zitao | Kim Joonmyeon | Zhang Yixing | Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Kim Jongdae | Kim Minseok | Ok Taecyeon**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary Chapter 14:**

**Sebuah halangan kecil yang justru semakin memperkuat cinta mereka. THIS IS THE ENDING!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**Note:**

**OOC and AU**

**THIS IS GENDERSWITCH!**

**BANYAK TYPO**

**.**

**Akhirnya FF ini end di chapter 14. ini FF terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. hehe. FF ini emg masih jauh dari kata bagus, tapi semoga bisa sedikit menghibur^^**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Sepasang kekasih baru itu juga tak sadar ada sepasang mata tajam yang mengawasi mereka. Pemilik sepasang mata itu menggumam lirih..._

_"I'll get you, Kim Jongin!"_

**.**

**.**

**THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**.**

**.**

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini Jongin pergi sendirian ke kampus. Hal itu dikarenakan ia mengikuti kuliah di salah satu mata kuliahnya yang harus mengulang. Yang dulu mendapat nilai E. Itu artinya Kyungsoo tak ikut mengambil mata kuliah itu.

Jongin merasa bosan dan kesepian karena tak ada Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Baru sehari tak bertemu saja, rasanya ia sudah sangat rindu pada kekasihnya itu.

Satu jam yang lalu, Kyungsoo mengiriminya pesan dan berkata bahwa ia sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja bahan makanan. Kyungsoo pergi sendirian, dan Jongin sempat memarahinya karena tak seharusnya Kyungsoo pergi seorang diri. Over protektif!

Jongin berharap bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo sudah pulang ke rumah. Entah mengapa, perasaannya sedikit tidak enak sekarang.

.

"Jongin! Kim Jongin!"

Seorang pria yang tak asing bagi Jongin tampak berlarian dan masuk ke kelas Jongin dengan nafas terengah. Di belakangnya, terdapat seorang gadis cantik yang juga ikut berlari.

"Ada apa, Oh Sehun?", tanya Jongin pada sahabat dekatnya yang tadi juga tidak kuliah dengannya. Karena Sehun memang tidak mengulang mata kuliah yang diambil Jongin.

"Ini gawat Jongin! Ok Taecyeon menantangmu balapan lagi!", kata seorang gadis yang datang bersama Sehun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kekasih, Luhan. Luhan sebenarnya tak tahu siapa itu Taecyeon, tapi Sehun sudah menceritakan tentang pria itu sebelumnya. Dan ia menjadi sedikit paham.

"Biarkan saja, Luhan _sunbae. _Aku kan sudah lama mengundurkan diri dari dunia balap liar", balas Jongin santai.

"Tak semudah itu, Jongin! Lihat ini!", kata Sehun sambil menyerahkan i-Pad miliknya pada Jongin.

Mata Jongin membaca tulisan pada i-Pad itu, sekaligus foto yang tertera disana.

.

_Bawa Kim Jongin ke area balap lagi, atau gadis ini akan habis._

_._

Jongin membelalakkan matanya usai membaca tulisan dan juga mengamati foto yang ada di sana.

Foto itu...

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin harus melakukan ini. Ya! Harus!

Ia harus mengingkari janjinya pada Kyungsoo agar bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

Ia menyetir mobilnya dengan raut gusar. Ia panik! Sangat panik! Orang yang dicintainya kini ada dalam bahaya. Itu terlihat jelas dari foto yang ada di i-Pad Sehun tadi. Kyungsoo sedang diikat di sebuah kursi dan kondisinya menyedihkan. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akan disiksa oleh berandalan-berandalan berdarah dingin itu.

Ia tak akan membiarkan mereka menyakiti Kyungsoo sedikitpun. Tak akan pernah!

.

Saat itu sudah tengah malam, dan Jongin sampai di area balap yang dulu biasa ia gunakan.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya begitu melihat beberapa mobil _sport_ telah _stand by _disana, dan beberapa orang juga telah berkumpul.

Begitu ia sudah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia turun dari mobil dan menghampiri orang-orang yang berkumpul. Disana ia melihat musuh besarnya, Ok Taecyeon, sedang berdiri dengan gagah. Tubuh besar dan atletis itu seolah menantang Jongin yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil.

"Mana Kyungsoo?", tanya Jongin begitu sampai tepat di hadapan Taecyeon. Ia sudah tak sempat menyebut embel-embel _'noona' _di belakang nama Kyungsoo.

Taecyeon menyeringai. "Hei.._calm down. _Untuk apa kau sepanik itu hanya karena seorang gadis bisu?", balas Taecyeon santai.

"DIAM KAU, BRENGSEK! MANA KYUNGSOO?"

"Sssst..jangan bicara kasar di depan kekasih tercintamu yang polos ini. Kata-kata kotormu itu tak baik untuk jiwanya"

Suara seorang gadis menginterupsi luapan emosi Jongin. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Suzy disana. Tangan Suzy mencengkeram erat lengan seorang gadis yang penampilannya sudah sangat berantakan. Rambutnya sangat acak-acakan, bajunya kotor, dan wajahnya lebam. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah banyak disiksa.

"KYUNGSOO!", Jongin berteriak begitu melihat sosok gadis itu adalah seorang Do Kyungsoo, kekasih yang sangat ia khawatirkan sedari tadi.

Ia melihat air mata Kyungsoo terus mengalir, dan itu menyakiti hatinya. Sangat sakit.

"Kau sangat mencintainya? Bukannya dulu kau bilang bahwa kau tak membutuhkan CINTA di hidupmu? _Cih_! Dasar pria brengsek tak tahu diri! Apa bagusnya gadis bisu ini sampai kau menelan ludahmu sendiri?", kata Suzy sambil meludah ke arah Jongin.

"DIAM KAU, JALANG! LEPASKAN KYUNGSOO!"

Rasanya tangan Jongin sudah sangat gatal ingin menampar gadis jalang yang seenaknya menghina Kyungsoo itu. Jika perlu, ia ingin merusak wajahnya yang SOK cantik itu.

Suzy menyeringai iblis pada Jongin. "Begini saja. Kau bertanding melawan Taecyeon. Kalau kau menang, kau bisa membawa Kyungsoo pergi dan aku tak akan mengganggu kalian. Tapi jika kau kalah, kau harus menjadi kekasihku dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo selamanya!", tantang Suzy. Ia terlihat sangat percaya diri. Ia percaya pada kemampuan Taecyeon yang memang beberapa kali pernah mengalahkan Jongin. Begitulah. Taecyeon adalah satu-satunya pembalap yang bisa mengalahkan Jongin. Makanya Suzy begitu yakin kali ini Jongin akan kalah.

Jongin terperangah. Ia sudah lama tak terjun di lintasan balap karena janjinya pada Kyungsoo. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa selama ia _hiatus _itu, Taecyeon terus mengasah kemampuannya dalam urusan membalap. Jadi, kemampuan Taecyeon pasti sangat meningkat sekarang.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo dan melihat gadis itu terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo tak ingin dirinya menerima tantangan itu. Kyungsoo takut terjadi apa-apa pada Jongin. Ia sangat trauma pada mobil yang melaju kencang. Dan takut jika Jongin mengalami kecelakaan. Ia takut kehilangan Jongin.

Tapi...tak ada pilihan lain...

.

.

.

"Baik. Aku terima tantanganmu"

Suzy menyeringai puas mendengar jawaban Jongin. Rencananya berjalan lancar sejauh ini. Taecyeon akan menang, dan Jongin akan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Suzy.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia terus menggeleng dan meneteskan air mata.

Jongin membalik badannya dan hendak berjalan menuju mobilnya ketika...

.

.

.

.

.

"JO-JONGIN!"

Langkah Jongin terhenti. Ia mematung. Suara yang sangat asing menyergap pendengarannya.

Suara yang begitu merdu dan menghangatkan hati Jongin meskipun ia belum pernah sekalipun mendengar suara itu. Kecuali saat di dalam mimpi. Ya! Rasanya Jongin pernah mendengar suara ini di dalam mimpinya!

Secara _slow motion _Jongin membalikkan badannya.

"Jo-jongin..ja-jangan lakukan. Kumohon.."

Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo yang bicara! Jongin menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kekasihnya bisa bicara! Jongin ingin berlari dan memeluk Kyungsoo saking senangnya. Tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan sekarang. Kyungsoo masih terus dicengkeram oleh Suzy, dan Jongin yakin gadis sialan itu tak akan mengizinkan Jongin walaupun hanya sekedar untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, _baby. _Aku janji akan menang dan kembali padamu"

"Hahaha. Sudah cukup _lovey dovey _nya. _Aigoo.._bagaimana bisa gadis bisu ini tiba-tiba berbicara. Sudah cepat lakukan balapannya!"

Setelah bentakan Suzy, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sekali lagi dan tersenyum padanya. Meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo terus menangis karena merasa sangat khawatir. Ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Jongin-nya. Sangat takut. Ia tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi. Cukup ia kehilangan orang tuanya saja.

.

Jongin dan Taecyeon sudah berada di mobil masing-masing.

Mereka saling tatap dengan pandangan membunuh untuk beberapa saat.

Dua mobil _sport_ mewah itu melaju cepat setelah bendera _start _diangkat.

Mobil Jongin sedikit tertinggal dari mobil Taecyeon. Jongin sudah lama tak melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia juga sedikit panik dengan kondisi itu, tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap fokus dan mencari peluang untuk bisa mendahului mobil Taecyeon.

Ia tak boleh kalah. Kali ini, bukan gadis jalang yang tak penting yang menjadi taruhannya. Tapi kali ini gadis yang sangat ia cintai yang dipertaruhkan.

Dan Jongin sangat tidak mau kalah dalam balapan ini. Sangat!

Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Kyungsoo. Apapun! Karena ia sangat mencintai gadis bermata bulat itu.

Garis _finish _sudah mulai dekat. Hanya tinggal satu tikungan lagi sebelum garis _finish. _Itu artinya, kesempatan Jongin sudah tak banyak lagi. Ia harus berani mengambil resiko dengan menyalip mobil Taecyeon di tikungan itu. Walaupun nyawa taruhannya, ia akan tetap mencoba.

Mobil Jongin melaju super kencang dan sangat dekat dengan mobil Taecyeon. Jika tidak waspada, bisa saja kedua mobil mewah itu saling bersenggolan dan terjadi kecelakaan.

Jongin mulai menyusup ke sebelah kanan mobil Taecyeon tepat di tikungan itu. Sangat beresiko sebenarnya. Tapi kelihaian Jongin dalam mengendalikan kemudi membuat pria tampan itu lolos dari maut. Ia berhasil mendahului mobil Taecyeon dan kini sedang melaju dengan sangat kencang di lintasan lurus.

Kyungsoo. Hanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin kuat dan nekat saat ini.

.

_FINISH_

_._

Mobil merah Jongin mencapai garis _finish_ lebih dahulu.

Laki-laki tinggi itu segera keluar dari mobil dan melihat Kyungsoo sudah berlinang air mata.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu berlari ke arah Jongin dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan sangat erat.

"Hiks..aku takut, Jongin. Sangat takut. Hikss"

"Ssst.._uljima, baby. _Aku menepati janjiku kan? Aku kembali untukmu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin.

.

"Kau kalah, Suzy! Setelah ini jangan ganggu kami lagi! Kau akan habis kalau berani menyentuh Kyungsoo!", ancam Jongin pada Suzy.

Suzy menggerutu kesal pada Jongin, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ia telah kalah. Keinginannya untuk mendapatkan Jongin benar-benar tak terwujud.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke mobilnya secara hati-hati setelah Suzy dan kawanannya pergi. Ia mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kursi penumpang dan ia berlari menuju kursinya di belakang kemudi.

Jongin mencari kotak P3K yang ada di mobilnya, dan mulai mengobati luka Kyungsoo. "Apa ini sangat sakit?", tanya Jongin sambil mengobati luka di wajah Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Jongin tak perlu bertanya. Tentu itu sangat sakit walaupun hanya dilihat secara sekilas saja.

Kyungsoo meringis menahan sakit, tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa perih dan sakit. Ia sudah banyak disiksa oleh Suzy dan teman-temannya.

"_Mianhae. _Ini semua karena diriku", ucap Jongin dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"_Anniya. Gwaenchana. _Aku senang kau menyelamatkanku dan menepati janjimu. Aku senang kau kembali padaku"

Jongin mengobati luka Kyungsoo dengan telaten sampai selesai. Ia merasa sangat menyesal dan sedih karena melihat luka-luka di wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Ia merasa gagal melindungi dan menjaga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terluka seperti itu karena dirinya. Karena masa lalu suram yang pada akhirnya menyeret Kyungsoo ke dalamnya. Tapi Jongin bersyukur karena Kyungsoo masih bisa selamat.

"_Baby, _kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa bicara?", tanya Jongin sambil membelai lembut rambut Kyungsoo. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah gadisnya.

"_Molla. _Aku hanya sangat mencemaskanmu, lalu suaraku keluar begitu saja"

Jongin sedikit tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang sangat polos. Ia juga sangat menyukai suara Kyungsoo yang sangat lembut dan merdu. Suara terindah yang pernah menyapa pendengarannya.

Rasanya Jongin ingin terus mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Setelah ini, Jongin bertekad untuk terus mengajak Kyungsoo bicara karena suara lembut itu telah menjadi candu baginya.

Kyungsoo sekarang sangat mendekati sempurna. Wajahnya cantik, berkepribadian baik dan lembut, bisa melihat, bisa mendengar, dan bisa bicara.

Hampir sempurna kan? Hanya hampir, karena memang tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini.

"Dan mungkin, ada alasan lain kenapa aku tiba-tiba bisa bicara", lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Apa alasan yang lain itu?", tanya Jongin.

"Alasannya adalah karena aku ingin mengatakan padamu dengan suaraku bahwa aku...

.

.

.

.

...sangat mencintaimu, Kim Jongin"

Jongin tersenyum bahagia mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Hatinya terasa sangat hangat. Hidupnya terasa lengkap sekarang.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Kyungsoo"

Jongin mencondongkan badannya untuk lebih mendekati wajah Kyungsoo. Tak perlu menunggu lama, bibir keduanya telah menyatu. Menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman yang tulus tanpa nafsu.

Kedua insan itu menutup matanya menikmati ciuman yang sangat indah itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah Kris saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Tao menangis haru melihat putri tersayangnya telah kembali dengan selamat. Dan lebih menangis lagi saat ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo kembali bisa berbicara. Begitu juga dengan Kris. Ia yang selama ini tak pernah menangis, tiba-tiba saja menangis sampai terisak. Rasanya sungguh bahagia melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali normal. Kris dan Tao tak henti mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jongin. Jongin tak hanya berhasil menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, tapi juga berhasil mengembalikan suara Kyungsoo. Cinta mereka berdua benar-benar menjawab segalanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Ia cukup kesal karena hari ini ia merasa sendirian. Iya. Hari ini ia kembali tidak kuliah bersama Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo tak mengikuti mata kuliah yang sama dengannya hari ini. Ia bertambah kesal saat ternyata Sehun membolos hari ini. Padahal Sehun juga mengambil mata kuliah yang sama. Sungguh fenomena yang langka karena Sehun jarang membolos sejak berpacaran dengan Luhan.

Jongin baru akan berdiri dari kursinya saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengernyit setelah melihat nama sang profesor yang juga merupakan calon mertuanya –ini harapan Jongin– tercetak di layar ponselnya. Tak mau lama berpikir, Jongin mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yoboseyo?"

_"JONGIN! KAU TAHU DIMANA KYUNGSOO?"_

Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak dari telinganya karena tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan Kris yang sangat keras. Setelah menggosok telinganya untuk beberapa saat, Jongin kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Saya tidak tahu. Hari ini saya tidak kuliah bersama Kyungsoo _noona. _Ada apa profesor?_"_

_"Kyungsoo hilang, Jongin!"_

Seketika mata Jongin membulat. Ia memutus sambungan teleponnya, lalu mengacak kasar rambutnya. "Apa lagi sekarang?", geramnya. Ia tentu merasa sangat kaget. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Kyungsoo mendapat musibah, sekarang ia menghilang lagi? Kemana gadisnya itu? Apa ini ulah Suzy lagi.

Jongin akhirnya berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari kelasnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia kembali merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo meneleponnya. Dengan segera, ia mengangkat telepon dari Kyungsoo itu.

"KAU DIMANA, _NOONA?"_

_"Hiks..Jongin. Tolong aku"_

Jongin membeku begitu mendengar suara isakan Kyungsoo.

"_Noona _ada dimana sekarang?"

_"Hiks..aku ada di Hall kampus. Tolong aku. AARGHH..."_

Pip

Jongin menggeram marah ketika mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo di ujung telepon. Telepon itu juga diputus secara sepihak oleh Kyungsoo. Tanpa ragu, Jongin berlari menuju _Hall _kampusnya. Sesuai perintah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Nafas Jongin tersengal saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu _Hall _besar itu. Setelah berhasil menormalkan nafasnya, Jongin membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Ruangan itu gelap. Jongin masuk ke sana, dan otomatis pintu kembali tertutup karena memang pintu itu akan tertutup sendiri jika tidak ditahan.

"_Noona, _kau dimana?", Jongin sedikit berteriak sembari berjalan ke dalam _Hall _itu. Ia berjalan pelan karena ruangan itu begitu gelap.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia melihat seberkas cahaya yang muncul dari panggung yang ada di _Hall _itu. Jongin otomatis memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah panggung. Kakinya dengan refleks bergerak menuju panggung itu. Dan begitu sudah cukup dekat dengan panggung, matanya memicing karena melihat sosok gadis yang memakai gaun putih berdiri di tengah panggung itu.

"Kyungsoo _noona?", _Jongin berbisik. Ya. Sosok yang ada di bawah berkas cahaya itu adalah sosok Kyungsoo. Ada rasa lega yang merayapi hatinya begitu ia berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Jongin. "Ini _special _untukmu, Kim Jongin", ucap Kyungsoo. Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia mulai bernyanyi.

.

_Broken hearts everywhere  
From stepping on them, we don't care  
Somebody tell me what we gonna do  
Even though it's plenty to share  
People hungry on the streets, it ain't fair  
But you don't think about it until it's you_

Hei..ini lagu milik Aloe Blacc yang berjudul 'Love Is The Answer'. Jongin juga baru menyadari bahwa ada Chanyeol yang duduk di belakang Kyungsoo dengan memangku sebuah gitar. Iya. Lagu ini sudah diaransemen ulang menjadi lagu versi _acoustic _yang _slow _dan lembut. Jangan pernah meragukan Chanyeol untuk urusan musik. Lagu ini benar-benar jadi memiliki _genre _yang berbeda dengan lagu aslinya. Pasti pria jangkung itu yang sudah mengubah semuanya.

_Now I'm gonna say how I feel  
And what I wanna say is love's the only thing that's real  
I won't tell you what to do  
Just believe that love is the only thing we have that's true_

Tapi, Jongin tak hanya mengagumi kemampuan Chanyeol. Ia lebih mengagumi suara halus Kyungsoo. Suara yang sangat lembut dan memabukkan. Jongin amat sangat menyukai suara Kyungsoo. Apalagi penghayatan gadis itu. Sangat luar biasa di telinga dan mata Jongin. Kyungsoo menyanyi dengan baik meskipun lagu ini aslinya dibawakan oleh penyanyi pria.

'Cause love is the answer  
It's the answer to the questions in your mind  
Love is the answer  
It's the answer, if you're looking you will find

_The answer is love  
Yes, indeed  
The answer is love  
Say it again  
The answer is love  
I'm telling you now  
The answer is love_

Kalimat 'The Answer Is Love' berulang kali menyapa telinga Jongin. Kyungsoo pasti sengaja memilih lagu ini. Lagu yang sesuai dengan kisah cintanya dengan Jongin. Jongin sadar betul bahwa cinta memang sudah menjawab segalanya. Seperti lirik lagu yang ia dengar. Lirik lagu yang terlantun secara sempurna dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

_Friends know where to be found  
To help you when you are down  
But you know you are the one to blame  
You know what's wrong from what's right  
Nobody wins in a fight but still we play the game_

I'm gonna say how I feel  
And what I wanna say is love's the only thing that's real  
I won't tell you what to do  
Just believe that love ' the only thing that's real and true

'Cause love is the answer  
It's the answer to the questions in your mind  
Love is the answer  
If you're looking it's the answer you gonna find

Love is the answer  
It's the only thing that everybody needs  
Love is the answer  
It's the only thing that makes us truly free

Just look around the whole wide world  
So many beautiful things to see  
Take my hand and come along  
Spread some love with me

'Cause love is the answer  
It's the answer to the questions in your mind  
Love is the answer  
If you're looking it's the answer you gonna find

Love is the answer  
It's the only thing that everybody needs  
Love is the answer  
It's the only thing that makes us truly free

Benar. Cinta adalah jawabannya. Hal yang dibutuhkan oleh semua orang. Hal yang membuat kita merasa bebas. Hingga akhirnya, cinta memberi kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini.

_The answer is love  
Yes, it is  
The answer is love  
Now say it again  
The answer is love  
The answer is love  
The answer is love  
The answer is love  
Yes, it is  
The answer is love  
Now say it again  
The answer is love_

.

Kyungsoo mengakhiri lagunya dengan manis. Suara tepuk tangan menggema di ruang itu. Jongin terkejut. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan ia mendapati cukup banyak orang berdiri di belakangnya. Disana ada Kris-Tao, Joonmyeon-Yixing, Minseok-Jongdae, Sehun-Luhan, dan Baekhyun –Chanyeol masih di atas panggung–

Jongin baru sadar bahwa semua orang sengaja menyiapkan ini. Kyungsoo tadi hanya mengerjainya. Jongin tersenyum senang. Tentu senang karena ini memang keinginannya. Ia pernah berharap untuk bisa mendengar Kyungsoo bernyanyi. Dan hari ini semuanya terwujud. Keyakinannya tepat. Suara Kyungsoo memang begitu indah.

Jongin kembali menghadap ke panggung.

Kyungsoo mulai bicara lagi. "Cinta telah menjawab semuanya. Cinta membawa kebahagiaan di hidupku. Dan terimakasih, Kim Jongin. Kau bersedia membawa dan memberikan cintamu untukku. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin", ucap Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Jongin nyaris meneteskan air mata. Ia menahan air mata di pelupuknya, lalu naik ke atas panggung untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Si pria tampan berkulit kecoklatan itu menggenggam lembut tangan Kyungsoo. Senyuman selalu menghiasi wajahnya sejak tadi. Ia menatap mata bulat gadisnya. "_Noona, _sebenarnya aku tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Tapi ini adalah harapan sekaligus keyakinanku...", ucapnya. "Mumpung disini ada banyak orang, aku ingin mereka semua menjadi saksi...", lanjutnya.

Jongin berlutut di depan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget. "_Noona, _aku tidak membawa cincin ataupun bunga. Aku hanya membawa cintaku di hadapanmu. Cintaku yang memang selalu untuk dirimu. Dan hari ini, aku ingin memintamu untuk menjadi milikku selamanya. _Noona, would you marry me?"_

Bibir Kyungsoo menganga. Ingin sekali ia menarik tangannya yang kini digenggam oleh Jongin untuk menutup bibirnya. Ia tentu kaget karena tiba-tiba Jongin melamarnya seperti ini.

"Kau serius, Jongin?", tanya Kyungsoo. Cairan bening sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Jongin mengangguk yakin. "Ya. Aku sangat serius"

Diiringi oleh cairan bening yang meleleh di pipinya, Kyungsoo menjawab...

.

.

.

.

"Ya. Aku mau, Jongin"

Jongin berdiri, lalu tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, lalu mencium dahi Kyungsoo lama. Menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya pada gadis yang baru saja menerima lamarannya. Sangat indah...

.

Orang-orang yang sedari tadi melihat adegan itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Mereka menangis haru. Ikut bahagia melihat pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sangat serasi.

**.**

**.**

**_Cinta mengubah Jongin si pembalap, menjadi Jongin si pelan saat menyetir mobil_**

**_ ._**

**_Cinta mengubah Jongin yang suka ke klub malam, menjadi Jongin yang suka datang ke rumah Kris untuk belajar (sekalian bertemu Kyungsoo tentunya)_**

**_ ._**

**_Cinta mengubah Jongin yang penampilannya selalu berantakan, menjadi Jongin yang selalu tampil rapi_**

**_ ._**

**_Cinta mengubah Kyungsoo yang buta, menjadi Kyungsoo yang bisa melihat wajah tampan Jongin_**

**_ ._**

**_Cinta mengubah Kyungsoo yang tuli, menjadi Kyungsoo yang bisa mendengar suara sexy Jongin_**

**_ ._**

**_Cinta mengubah Kyungsoo yang bisu, menjadi Kyungsoo yang bisa memanggil nama Jongin dengan suara indahnya_**

**_ ._**

**_Ya, jawaban dari seluruh pertanyaan yang ada dalam hidup Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah...CINTA_**

**_ ._**

** .**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**akhirnya ending juga! happy ending lho walaupun gak tau ini memuaskan atau enggak :(**

**.**

**bales review dulu:**

**uwiechan92: haha, cocok gak sih kalo Jongin dibikin alay gitu? makasih buat semua support nya :)**

**NaturalCandy1994: konfliknya membawa berkah kok [?] makasih buat dukungannya selama ini :)**

**oneheartforsuju: konfliknya sederhana doang kok^^**

**aelvie: hehe, maaf kalo bagian itu jadi ganggu. emg sengaja dibikin cepet biar gak kelamaan. dan yah..ini emg cuma fiksi. tapi maaf kalo jadinya aneh. makasih buat kritiknya. bisa buat pelajaran kalo bikin FF lagi :)**

**Amortentia Chan: konfliknya bikin Kyung bisa ngomong lagi. mkasih review nya yaa^^**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH: Jongin ingin menampilkan yg terbaik buat Kyung. ahaha. makasih buat support nya dari awal ya :***

**LeeYeon: udah dilanjut. makasih buat review2 nya selama ini :)**

**IkaIkaHun11: bener bangeeet..Suzy tu yg jahat. haha. makasih ya buat support nya dari awal^^**

**Insooie baby: suara Kyungsoo di chapter ini udh dimunculin lho. makasih buat dukungannya selama ini :)**

**Park KyungMi: annyeong..happy ending kok^^**

**Yuyuchan EXO: konfliknya bikin Kyungsoo bisa ngomong lho. jgn marah sama author :D**

**kyungkyungie: iya. udah end nih. makasih buat review nya :)**

**Geobi: udah dilanjut sampai end nih. hhehe**

**kimberly lavenders: aku juga jomblo kok *ikutan curhat* haha. iya nih happy ending :)**

**hyunxo12: bukan Krystal kok. suzy aja. hehehe**

**ryanryu: iya dongs..disini member exo gak ada yg dibikin jahat. gak tega :D**

**stranger from paradise: sudah update lho. makasih buat review nya :)**

**dyodoll12jong88: hihihi..Suzy ternyata. tp cm singkat masalahnya^^**

**setyoningt: kaisoo bersatu dong ini! hehe**

**KaiSa: iya udah dilanjut. terimakasih :)**

**yixingcom: hihi, biarin aja sekali2 Jongin alay :D iya tuh Suzy. tapi dia udah kalah kok^^**

**byunbaek: love you too~ udah dilanjut sampai end^^**

**oxweareonexo: emang selalu fast update biar reader gak penasaran. hehe**

**puputkyungsoo: makasih review nya :)**

**aniaani47: konfliknya cuma biar Kyung bisa ngomong lagi^^**

**RirinSekarini: aduh, terharu sama ceritanya. semoga si adik bahagia ya. semua orang bisa berubah :)**

**rin: Kaisoo gak berantem kok. mereka bersatu. hehe**

**syafasalsabila67: udah dilanjut^^**

**ByunBaekkie: kyung bisa ngomong dong disini :) kan happy ending**

**Guest: iya. Suzy yg ngomong :)**

**.**

**Kalau ada review yang terlewat, maaf bgt ya. tadi sempet salah pencet :(**

**.**

**maaf kalau FF ini di dalamnya mengandung banyak kesalahan. maklum, aku terjun di dunia per-FF-an juga belum lama. hehe.**

**dibikin happy ending sesuai permintaan. tapi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. hanya segitu kemampuanku T.T**

**.**

**Pokoknya, makasih banyak yang udah setia review selama ini *bow***

**sampai jumpa di FF yang selanjutnya~~~~**


End file.
